Dark Paradise
by Katie Cipriano
Summary: New in town is Sophia Stilinski, Stiles' cousin. She runs into Derek Hale by accident one day, and is triggered by his mysterious aura. She can't help herself from trying to figure him out, but in every mystery she unravels there is nothing but pain. Will she be able to handle the truth, or will she leave Beacon Hills behind forever ?
1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath, I press on. Leaves crush and branches snap beneath my feet as I run between trees.

Gritting my teeth together, I use my anger to keep going. I cannot believe my parents sent me away. That they'd give up on me, just like that.

What kinds of parents do that? Send their child away just because she's been having a hard time lately. Just because she's been struggling, and might have caused some problems.

"What are you doing here?"

I jump back, gasping for air even more than I already was.

"This is private property."

I straighten up, looking over at the guy stand before me.

His short, black hair looks stylishly ruffled, and his clean-shaved face makes him look younger. Taking him fully in I bite my bottom lip.

His strong jawline, piercing grey eyes and a body made of nothing else but lean muscles definitely don't exactly hurt the drop-dead-sexy front. Neither does the snug, grey, vest top, dark boots, black jeans and black leather jacket.

Cocking my head to the side, I purse my lips.

"I didn't see any sign," I say, pointing my thumb behind me.

He stays perfectly still only a few feet away from me, his facial expression impassive,

"Beside-"

"Private property," he repeats, his tone perfectly calm. "I suggest you turn around, and leave."

"You live there?" I ask, pointing towards an almost burnt down house.

"Yes."

I frown. "Really?"

Looking back at the house, I see several shattered windows. Planks are hanging down, on the verge of falling any time soon. A large chunk on the left side in missing, and it has no room.

You can tell it used to be a great mansion, but now it looks nothing more than a burnt, long forgotten house. The house has great potential, though. It could easily be built up again, if someone would just bother. Clearly this guy didn't.

"Do you have electricity in there?" I ask, squinting my eyes. "Water?"

He approaches slowly, but I'm too lost on my little train of thought.

How can someone live like that? How does he even shower?

It's not until he's standing a few feet away from me that I notice him.

I look down at his feet, my eyes slowly trailing up his posture before meeting his fierce eyes. I see a flicker of gold in them, which immediately triggers my curiosity. Funny, as that was exactly what had gotten me here.

I part my lips to speak, but he beats me to it, "You're clearly out on a run."

I roll my eyes.

_Gee, what made realise that?_ I mentally ask him. _Was it my ponytail? The sneakers? Maybe me gym clothes?_

"So I recommend you start to run. Fast."

There is a warning in his words, and I narrow my eyes as I study his. There is something eerily calm about him, at the same time as he radiates chaos.

Putting one foot in front of the other my pace quickens and I run away.

I turn and look behind me to catch one last glimpse of him and frown as I realise he's disappeared. Completely.

I can't seem to put him out of my mind, and he haunts me all the way back to my new home. I open the door and jog up the stairs, needing a shower so badly.

Rummaging through my closet I find a t-shirt and pull it on, before stepping out into the hall. I only have to walk two doors down to reach my destination, and I knock on the door.

Clumsily, Stiles opens the door and gives me a confused look.

"What's up?" he asks, trying to be polite in his own, personal way.

"I need to see some of this town, and thought maybe you would want to come have a coffee with me?"

I smack my lips together nervously. I've only met Stiles at family dinners, and never spent more than a couple of hours with him. The thought of living with him is slightly weird, but so far he's been nothing but kind and easy going. Thank God for that.

"Dressed like that?" he asks, nodding towards my body, which is only covered in knickers and a size-too-large t-shirt.

"I'll change first," I confirm, giving him a small smile.

"Give me ten minutes?"

"Sure," he nods and I walk back to my room. I hear him close his door and a few muffled voices, but ignore it. He might just be talking to his mate on the computer. I think his name was Scott … something.

Entering my own room, I pull on a pair of black jeans and switch the t-shirt for a oversized, knitted burgundy jumper.

I grab my leather bag that's lying on the floor I throw my wallet, keys and phone inside it.

Pulling on a pair of simple, white ankle socks, I go to meet Stiles downstairs. I decided on no make up as I'm too lazy to bother.

I slip my feet into a pair of black boots and close the door behind me as I get into my car.

"I thought we could take me Jeep?" says Stiles, and I turn my head, giving him a proper _are-you-kidding-me?_ look.

"Okay, you just be like that, but it's actually a good car!" he protests, getting into my light yellow bubble.

I have to ask Stiles for directions, but luckily he's more than happy to help.

It takes no more than ten minutes, which I'm thankful for. It means it's in walking distance, and I won't have to throw away money on gas.

I order myself a latte and Stiles orders a black coffee. I arch my eyebrows his way. "Black?"

"What? I like black," he answers defensively. I smirk.

After getting our coffee's we sit down opposite each other and I take a sip.

I chew on my bottom lip as I relive my run, and lean forward a bit.

"Hey, Stiles?"

He glances up me, his face sceptical. "Yeah?"

"Do you know of a burnt house in the middle of the woods?"

Stiles looks surprised, but nods. "It belongs to the Hale family."

"Hale?" I ask, turning the name over in my head.

Stiles nods, "why?"

"When I was out running I met this guy. He pretty much kicked me out of his 'private property'."

Stiles' eyes widen as I speak, confusing me even further.

"What?" I ask, my brows furrowing.

"Hu- nothing!" he blurts, and I narrow my eyes at him. "Really, nothing. Nada."

Sighing, I decide against interrogating him and take a different turn.

"Do you know any of the Hale's?"

Stiles shift uncomfortably in his seat, answering my question immediately.

"I know _of_ one."

I arch an eyebrow. "Elaborate."

I take another sip of my latte and my eyes flicker around the shop, widening as the fall on the man entering.

"What?" asks Stiles, seeing my surprised expression. He turns around in his seat, and I hear him mutter, "oh, come on!"

The guy turns towards us, but he doesn't seem to notice me. Just Stiles.

Oh yeah, Stiles _definitely_ knows him.

"We need to talk," he says coldly, and Stiles gapes at him. "I'm a bit busy, thanks."

The guy's eyes flicker to me – _finally_ – and I see surprise flash in his eyes.

"Derek, this is Sophia. My cousin," Stiles says. "Sophia, this is Derek Hale."

"We met," says Derek curtly, looking back to Stiles.

I wrinkle my nose, cocking my head slightly as I watch them.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but apparently he's scared of Derek because his eyes suddenly widen and his lips turn in a thin line.

Then he turns to me and I drag me eyes off Derek to meet his gaze.

"Will you be all right?" he asks, and I shrug. "It's not like I'll be lost or anything."

Stiles flashes me a quick smile before getting up, walking towards the entrance.

He walks out, and I watch them both with curiosity. Just as Derek is about to exit, his gaze locks with mine and I think I see a flash of curiosity in his eyes as well, but it's gone too soon and as he leaves, I'm left to wonder if I just imagined it.


	2. Chapter 2

I back out of the parking lot and with the intention of driving back home, I naturally drive anywhere but. I kill the engine at the school, leaning back in my seat.

"I need a job," I sigh, rubbing my temple. I badly need something to do, so I don't creep on underage kids – like I'm doing right now.

I shake my head, trying to remember if I kept that CV I wrote for a summer job two years ago.

I jolt out of my own world when a car stops next to me, and I see Stiles climb out of it. Looking through the window I recognise Derek Hale.

"Holy shit," I whisper, starting the engine again – though that just catches his attention of course.

Our eyes meet, and I give him a small smile.

"We seem to run into each other a lot today," I joke, but his face stays emotionless. I press my lips tight together, taking a deep breath as I change the gear. Quickly I back out of the parking lot and, flooring the engine more gas, I race onto the road.

I press my eyes shut for a short moment.

_AWKWARD._

On the way back home, I hit myself on the forehead in frustration.

Arriving, I kill the engine and scurry inside, falling face-first onto my bed.

I have never had much luck with blokes, but this was a low point even for me. I just… Seriously? Talk about making a complete idiot of yourself!

Turning over to my back, I cover my face in my hands and groan.

The front door opens, and I sit upright. "Hello?" I call out, knowing fully well Stiles' at school.

"Hello?" I call again, opening the door to my room. I step outside and close it behind me, walking toward the stairs.

"Uncle?" I try. Maybe he's home early?

I reach the bottom of the stairs, and, realising the front door is still open, I close it.

I look around, but there's no sign of anyone having been here. Sighing, I lock the door and enter the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

"I'm home!"

I ignore Stiles' extremely loud remark and continue to look through twitter on my phone, while some silly reality show plays on the TV.

"Fun at school?" I ask as he sits down beside me.

He stares at me as if I'm loopy, and I roll my eyes.

"School can be fun, you know."

"Hardly," he scoffs, covering his face with his arm.

I shrug, not really interested in Stiles' bad attitude.

I jerk awake as the doorbell rings, looking around frantically. "Stiles?"

"I'll get it!" he calls back, and I slump back onto the sofa.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I hear Stiles groan, and peek over the top of the sofa. In the doorway stands the exact same, extremely handsome bloke from the forest, and the café, and the school parking lot.

I press my lips together in annoyance. I'm wearing sweatpants and an oversized, knitted jumper for fuck's sake! Oh, and no make up. Poor guy is meeting me for the third time, all without make up. He must think he's cursed or something.

He cocks his head slightly to the side, eyeing Stiles. "We need to talk."

"He's got homework," I blurt, immediately wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I had to open my stupid mouth, and now he's looking at me. Fuck.

"This is more important than homework," he answers bluntly, his tone slightly hostile just as the last time we 'talked'.

I get off the sofa and walk to stand beside Stiles, my arms crossed over my chest.

I shrug, "too bad. He has homework, and because his father spends a lot of time at work these day, he's my responsibility."

I can feel Stiles staring at me, and in the corner of my eye I see him gaping slightly. It's sort of funny, actually.

I don't think a lot of people reject this guy, because he looks quite surprised and taken aback.

"Now go and run along, handsome," I smile and pat his cheek, before closing the door in his face.

"I officially love you," chuckles Stiles, and I just give him a faint smile. As he jogs up the stairs, I lean my back against the door, wanting the ground to open up and just swallow me whole.

I just embarrassed myself on a major scale, and this is a small town. I will have to see him again.

Oh God, I'm so screwed…


	3. Chapter 3

I sit up abruptly in my bed, my chest heaving and my lungs desperate for air. I stare around the room, not sure what I'm looking for.

A nightmare. I'd had a nightmare… But what about? I feel confused, feeling as though there should be something I know, but can't remember. As if someone's stolen a memory. _The_ memory.

I push off my duvet and place my trembling feet on the cold floor, wrapping my arms around my waist to try and keep a little warmth in my body. It's only covered in one of Stiles' t-shirts, after all.

Slowly and as quietly as I can, I make my way down the staircase and into the kitchen. With a sleepy motion I flip the switch – and yelp. So much for trying to be quiet.

"What the holy hell are you doing here?" I hiss, trying desperately to pull my t-shirt a little further down my naked thighs.

Sitting impassively in a kitchen chair is none other than Derek Hale, though he seems surprised at my lack of clothes. How? It's not like I sleep in a full on outfit, ready for the day to begin.

"Nightmare?" he asks, his eyes boring into mine. It feels as if he can see all my secrets, and because of that thought I blush.

"What's it to you?" I ask, walking over to the oven. I put on a kettle of water, and start to prep a cup of tea.

"You feel like there's something missing?"

Okay, now he's being creepy.

I ignore his question as I pour warm water into my cup, spinning my spoon around to even out the tea and sugar.

Usually when you ignore a boys' questions, he starts to become irritated and press on. Yeah, not this guy apparently. He keeps quiet, and I'm sure he knows this is what triggers me. Not sure how he knows, I just know that he does.

"Yes, I had a nightmare," I growled after a short while. "And yes, I feel like something is missing."

I turn around to look at him, realising he's standing now. I lean back on the counter. "And I guess you have the answers?"

He cocks his head to the side, an alluring smile forming his delicate lips. "I do."

"Then what are you standing there for?" I ask, pulling at my hair. "Help me."

He shakes his head slowly, taking a few steps closer to me. "You need to do me a favour first."

I stared at him for a while, arching an eyebrow. "Forget it."

"You haven't even heard what I want."

I huffed, "you're bad news. It's obvious, which means whatever you want, I don't want to be involved with."

Derek smirked, making me narrow my eyes.

"I mean it."

As he took a step towards me, I took one back – and meeting the wall. I cursed myself silently.

He placed his forearm against the wall right beside my head and leant in, only a couple of inches with air between our faces.

He stared into my eyes so intently, and once I caught my heartbeat picking up its pace.

"I'm not saying I'll do it, but," I began hesitantly, biting my lip. "What's the favour?"

I coughed hard, blood pouring out of my mouth. My head hung low, watching the shadows move on the stone floor. I was too tired to even consider moving, trying to understand how my body could handle so much pain. Electrocution, beating, strangling. The list went on and on.

I could decipher mumbling just a few feet away from me, though I could only catch on to a few words.

"… not healing …"

"… not turning …"

"… a trap …"

"… in trouble …"

Gathering the last of my strength, I lifted my head just enough to look at my keepers. I'd already caught one of their names, and memorised their faces. Kate Argent, and some guy who did 99% of the job. It would've been hard not to memorise their faces, especially after all the torture they'd put me through.

To my amazement, I was a lot tougher than I could ever imagine. Not once in the past 24 hours had I turned to crying. Weirdly enough I was proud of that.

I got my hopes up after hearing parts of their conversation. I didn't understand much of it, but it sounded as if they were giving up. That they would let me go.

My hopes shattered the moment the man picked up his baseball bat again and turned to me. I let my head drop again.

"Where is Derek Hale?"

That was a new twist, though I didn't respond with an answer.

I gasped as immense pain shot through my side. I grit my teeth hard together, my hands curling into fists. I could do anything with them as they were chained up above my head, but I have always dealt with pain by tightening all the muscles in my body.

Then nothing. No pain souring through every ounce of my body, and it slacks back in relief.

A hard thump on the floor catches on my curiosity, and I look up. The man is on the floor, Derek Hale standing over him. Kate Argent is missing.

Making sure the man is unconscious – I hope he's just unconscious – Derek makes his way up to me. He wraps an arm around my waist before releasing my arms from the chains they're in. I slump against him, having no strength left to stand upright by myself.

"It's okay," he whispers. Allowing myself to finally give up, I relax my entire body and within seconds I'm surrounded in darkness.

My eyes spring open, and I gasp for air. My body's aching horribly, and it takes quite a while before I notice the beeping, and how white the room is. A hospital.

Derek…

Immediately I start pulling at everything that's been plastered all over my body, and as I pull one string off, the beeping disappears and is replaced by a long beep. Before I get to pull out anything else, a nurse and a doctor comes rushing in, behind them Stiles and my uncle.

"Oh, thank god," my uncle sigh, and Stiles breaths out in relief as he brushes his hand over his closely cut hair.

I stare at them, confused. "What the hell in going on?"

"We were about to ask you the same," uncle answers, and I realise Derek must have brought me here.

"How did I end up here?"

"We don't know. You were found in the bed when a nurse noticed you by accident."

The nurse gently pushes me back down in my bed while she re-attaches everything I'd torn off.

"I want to go home," I say, trying to sit back up. Unfortunately I'm not allowed it seems, as the nurse gives me a harsh look and pushes me back down.

"I'm afraid you have to stay the night," says the man in the white robe. The doctor. "We want to make sure there are no complications from the surgery."

"Surgery?" I ask. "What surgery?"

Apparently I'd been out for several hours, and no one knew what had happened to me. I'd also gotten a look at myself in the mirror when I went to the bathroom.

One eye's black, the other slightly swollen. My face is filled with cuts and bruises, and I have a split in both my bottom and upper lip. I have a second-degree burn on my right side after the electrocution, but it hadn't been going on long enough for me to get a third-degree. Thank heavens; I'm getting an ugly enough scar with only a second-degree burn. Other than that I have several broken ribs and even more bruises covering 95% of my body. To put it this way: I feel_ extremely _sexy.

I spend the night completely alone, and I feel completely alone. I've been in a hospital once before, after I'd been in a car accident, and I hated it as much now as I do now. I feel as if I'm on my deathbed, just waiting to die.

Apparently both times I pretty much was on my deathbed for quite some time, but still. It's depressing, lonely, and so impersonal it just feels cold.

In the morning my uncle the Sheriff comes with a couple more policemen to question me, and I tell them everything. Or, well, not really. I don't know why, but I feel like there's something I've gotten myself mixed up with that should not be the knowledge of others. The words 'not healing' and 'not turning' are the main reason I keep my mouth shut. No normal person heals that fast, and no normal person _turns_. It's dark again before my doctor lets me leave, and I call Stiles who gives me a ride.

"What happened?" he asks after a while of driving, though he doesn't dare look at me.

"I don't remember," I lie. I've stuck with that explanation through it all, and my doctor said it could be possible I'd suffered from memory loss. Thank God he backed me up, without even really knowing it.

I know Stiles won't believe it, though. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. However I don't think I could risk telling him either, so I just turn my head and stare out of the window. The rest of the drive continues in silence.

I'm glad when Stiles parks in the driveway, and I'm quickly out of the car and up the stairs. Quick meaning as quickly as I managed to be with broken ribs and bruises.

I push the door to my room open, and just as I close it, I flip the light switch and the room is filled with light.

I stop dead in my tracks as I look up, seeing Derek sitting in the chair by my bookshelf. He's wearing black jeans, black shoes and under his black leather jacket, a dark grey t-shirt. Last I'd seen him he'd been clean shaved, but now I can easily tell he hasn't shaved for a few days. His hair, however, is as ruffled as always.

I don't say anything, and instead make my way over to my bed. Oh, how I have missed my own bed.

I lay down carefully, sprawling myself onto the mattress.

I can feel his stare on me, but I ignore him with no problem. He ignored me while I was in hospital – because of him at that – so now it's his time to be ignored.

Of course, though, he doesn't break. He's Derek.

So, eventually, I break. Mostly because I'm tired, in need of a shower, and some serious sleep, which neither of will be happening with Derek Hale lurking about my bedroom.

"I need a shower, and then I'm going to bed. So please, by all means, tell me what the fuck you're doing here."

After having been seated for only god knows how long, I expect him to be a bit stiff. But no.

He gets up, though he never takes his green eyes off me.

"Are you all right?" he precedes to ask, and I just stare at him is disbelief.

"All right?" I squeak. "How can I possibly be all right?"

His eyes flicker to the floor, and he scratches the back of his neck.

"I was tortured!" I hiss, feeling tears pool in my eyes. "For days! Because of you, I went through Hell. How on Earth do you expect me to be all right?"

Derek's stare is intense, but his facial expression is lacking any emotion, and it only fuels my anger.

"The worst part of this is that you didn't even visit me in the hospital," I continue, drying the escaped tears with the sleeve of my jumper. "Now you're standing here, not even brave enough to look me in the eyes, and you haven't even apologised!"

"I don't do a lot of apologising," he answers, now having stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"Everything's got a first," I snap back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I do apologise for what you went through. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I would surely hope not."

Derek takes a few steps closer, until our bodies are almost touching, and he takes a hold on my chin to examine my face.

"They kept the face intact for some reason. They never hit my face," I whisper, but Derek doesn't speak. I'm not surprised. I've learnt to know him enough by now, being fully aware that he rarely talks. He much prefers silence.

He doesn't ask for my permission as he lifts my shirt, but over the course of the past couple of days I've gotten so used to people examining me, that I simply let him.

"You need rest."

"I know. I was planning on getting some when I came in here, but you sort of disrupted those plans."

His eyes meet mine, and they shine as his smile grows.

I hold his gaze, and I can tell there's something he's torn about. Something he wants to tell me, but at the same time he doesn't.

"Go on," I encourage. "Nothing you can ask of me now can be any worse than what I've just gone through."

He gives a short, uncertain nod. "But first you need to rest."

I don't answer. I just stare into his hypnotising eyes.

"I'll be back soon enough."

I nod.

Out of exhaustion I close my eyes for a moment, and when I open them again I'm alone, the only evidence of Derek having ever been in my room is his scent and the open window, a soft wind blowing the curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

'Get your ass out here right now, Stiles, or I'm driving off with your lunch money,' I sneer.

I press 'end conversation', and in a matter of minutes Stiles is right outside my window, heaving for breath. I smile as I lower the window, handing him the money.

'You could need some more exercise, dear cousin,' I smirk, enjoying this moment far too much. He glares at me, "I've got enough on my plate, thank you very much."

I just give him a sweet smile and pat him on the cheek before I watch him run back to class. Or, well, I'd call it a clumsy jog…

I back out of the parking lot, and turn the car out on the road. My bruises have almost completely healed now, and there is still no word from Derek.

As I park outside a small coffee house, I lean back in my seat and sigh. There isn't like I've just been sitting in my room and doing nothing. Ever since I was able to go for a jog several weeks ago, the first thing I did was go to his house. If he was there, he didn't acknowledge me.

I push the door of the car open and step out, drawing fresh air into my lungs.

Walking inside, I quickly order a big cup of black coffee and sit down on a bar stool, overlooking the people walking around on the street outside.

And that's when I see him.

Derek.

I didn't move, though. I just stared at him, and him at me. He was wearing the same he had the last time I saw him, except he was now wearing a beige sweater. I smile to myself and shake my head, looking down into my coffee. He is such an idiot. And a control freak. You can't contact him – he has to contact you. He also lives off his badboy complex.

My eyes flicker back to the street, but Derek's disappeared. I take a sip of my coffee, letting the warm liquid warm my whole body. I rub my temple, before dragging my hand over my face and pushing my hair back. I take out my book and, leaning back, flip it open and start to read where I'd left off.

After a while I slide off the stool, having finished my coffee and my book, and exit to my car. I get in and start the car, turning around to back out of the parking space and gasp.

'We need to talk,' says Derek, while I clutch a hand over my heart. 'You almost gave me a heart attack!'

Taking a deep breath I once again drive out on the road and back to the school. 'What are you doing?' asks Derek, but I ignore him. He deserves to be ignored, even though it rarely seems to bother him.

'Sophia,' Derek hisses, 'where do you think you're going?'

'I'm picking up my cousin from school.'

'Stiles has his own car.'

'It's at the workshop.'

'Can't he take a ride with Scott?'

'Scott's mum took the car keys from him.'

I can hear Derek's annoyed growl, but ignore it as I park outside the school. I roll down the window and call out, seeing Scott and Stiles standing by the entrance.

'Hurry up!' I shout and both boys turn to me. I roll the window back up.

I turn to Derek, who's looking at me with an intense stare. 'Behave,' I warn before Stiles opens the door on Derek's side, looking like he's seen in a ghost.

'What–?'

'Back seat,' I answer, just as Scott opens one of the doors to the back seat and Stiles closes the passenger door.

_This should be fun_, I tell myself, gripping the steering wheel tighter as the two boys buckle up.

'What is he doing here?' Stiles ask, but I ignore him and instead feed the gas, shooting out onto the road. 'Soph!' Stiles protest. 'What the hell is going on?'

'And what is Derek doing here?' Scott adds, but I continue to ignore them.

So eventually they all shut up, and I can drive in silence.

'Where to?'

'Scott's place,' says Stiles, the annoyance still evident in his voice.

Several minutes later, I pull up in Scott's driveway, and he scrambles out of the car. From the rear-view mirror I can see Stiles is about to say something.

'For once I want you to keep your nose out of other people's business, got it?' I snarl, and for with a sigh Stiles gets out of the car and slams the door shut behind him, and I back down onto the road and start driving again. I have no idea where to go, so I just stare ahead.

I can feel Derek's stare, so after almost half an hour I pull up at a gas station.

'Now what is so fucking important?' I growl, turning to glare at him.

I cocks his head to the side.

'You have a temper.'

'Yes, I have a fucking temper when someone almost gets me killed, then breaks into my bedroom to tell me he'll 'make contact soon' and then disappears for several more weeks!'

I jab a finger at his chest, 'so you better have a damn good excuse for leaving me hanging like that!'

'I was … busy,' he answers vaguely, his eyebrows creasing. My glare intensifies.

'You were _busy_?'

He keeps his mouth shut this time, and I feel my anger growing.

'Well then, pal, since you've been so busy I have a few questions for you; you see, while I was being tortured _as a favour to you_, I caught up on a few things. Things including 'healing' and 'changing'.'

Derek's face is an emotionless as a bloody rock, and I just want to hit him over the head to get a reaction. Not that I'm positive that I would've gotten one by just hitting him over the head. At least not the reaction I want.

'Care to explain what they meant by that, _mate_?'

I stare at him for a long time, maybe minutes, before he says, 'they thought you were like me.'

'… excuse me?'

'They thought you were like me,' he repeats, like it's supposed to make a light bulb pop over my head and I'll go _oh yes well now that you said it again I totally know what you mean_.

'Human?' I suggest, slightly horrified when he shakes his head.

'Werewolf,' he answers slowly, and I can feel all of the colour in my face fade. I push the car door open and leap out, gasping for air, but I can't seem to get it into my lungs. I can feel a pair of hands on me and jump back.

'Don't,' I warn, staring at him in disbelief. 'Stay right there and don't you fucking move.'

And he does. He stays several feet away from me, but I still can't get the air into my lungs.

'Calm down,' he tells me, but I just stare at him.

'You're just panicking,' he says, 'but if you don't calm down, you'll have a fit.'

I take a deep, calming breath, finally drawing some oxygen into my lungs.

'So,' I gasp. 'Wolf?'

He nods.

I nod.

'Great. Just great…'

'Remember to breathe.'

'Fuck off.'

'What?'

'Nothing. This is too much. Too much, I…'

I feel his hands on my arms, but for some reason I don't pull away this time. I just stand there, lost.

Eventually I'm breathing normally again, and Derek leads me to the car – but to the passenger seat.

'My car,' I argue, but he simply pushes me down into the passenger seat and closes the door, climbing into the drivers seat himself. As he moves to put the car in reverse, I place my hand on top of his on the gear stick, stopping him.

'I don't want to go home,' I mumble. 'Not yet.'

With a short nod he backs out and I lean my head against the cold surface of the glass, looking out on the trees passing by.

'Anyone else?' I ask. Werewolves in Beacon Hills. The thought is hilarious.

'Scott.'

'_Scott?_' I blurt, staring at him. 'Did you bite him?'

Derek gives me a short glance. 'No.'

'So there are even more … _things_ out there?'

'Yes.'

'Do you know who it is?'

'No.'

'Well aren't you Sherlock Holmes…'

A low growl from his throat tells me he doesn't appreciate my comments. Too bad.

'Stop that,' I snap. 'You come across as a child not getting his way.'

'Are you calling me a child?'

I turn to look at him. He's smirking. Why is he smirking? I frown.

'You're weird,' I comment, to which his smirk only grows.

'Does Stiles know?'

'Yes.'

'Explains a few things,' I nod, leaning my head against the neck support to keep my eyes on Derek.

'You're older than them, aren't you? Scott and Stiles?'

He nods.

'How much?'

'A few years.' His eyes flicker to me. They stay on me for a while too long, and I smile. 'Eyes on the road,' I whisper, and he obeys.

'How many years older?' I ask, twining my hair round and round my index finger.

'Why?'

'I'm curious.'

'Four.'

'Four…'

'And you?'

I smile, 'three.'

He nods.

I sit up straight. 'Can you pull over, please?'

My fingers and twined together, my palms sweaty. Remember that feeling I had? That attraction I felt towards this man – beast? For some reason it's heightened now, and I'm going to go with my gut for once. Which means I'm going to try and kiss him. As he pulls over my pulse quickens, my heart skips a beat and my head is screaming two words repeatedly; _oh God…_


	5. Chapter 5

'Don't.'

The car is pulled over, Derek sitting still in his seat – and I haven't moved an inch.

'Sorry?'

His eyes bore into mine, but I don't look away.

'Your pulse is raising, your heart beating faster.'

'…_you can hear that?_'

Well doesn't that put a damper on the mood.

'I… I didn't– I'm not…' I try to set together a sentence, but failing completely. God, I've never felt this embarrassed.

'I should get you home,' he says and as he goes for the keys, I grab his hand.

'No,' I say firmly, deserving a surprised glance. 'I don't want to go home.'

'Sophia–'

'Don't _Sophia_ me. I do not want to go home, and that's the end of that.'

Derek sighs, dragging a hand through his hair. 'Then what do you want me to do? If you don't go home, the sheriff is going to be worried.'

'He's working the night shift,' I answer, taking off my seat belt.

'Stiles?'

'He's staying with Scott tonight. And I guess that isn't random, as it's a full moon tonight?'

Derek doesn't answer, he just stares at me. I can feel fright build up inside me. I'm staring at something that isn't human. He is an animal. And I am alone with him. Desperation starts to tug at me, and I fumble to get my seat belt off and push the car door open, leaping out.

'Sophia–' Derek shouts, but by the time he gets out there's several feet between the car and me.

'You're not human,' I whisper, 'Scott's no longer human… What about Stiles?'

'Sophia–'

'_What about Stiles?_' I cry, fearing the worst.

'Stiles is not like me,' Derek answers calmly, and I take a deep breath.

'Not a monster you mean?' I bite down on my bottom lip, regretting my words the minute I've said them. Derek's expression immediately hardens.

'You knew what you were doing when you sent me to them, didn't you?' I ask, finally putting the pieces together. 'You knew they wanted a werewolf, that they wanted inside information.'

Regret flashes in Derek's eyes, only confirming my theory.

'You sent me there fully aware that I was going to be tortured!'

Tears are streaming down my face by now, but I'm not making any effort trying to hide it.

'I trusted you,' I whisper and Derek takes a step forward, but I only back away farther. '_I trusted you!_' I scream, 'and you lied to me.'

Opening his mouth, Derek seems at a loss of words. Slowly he closes it again, and I shake my head.

'I can't do this,' I sigh and turn my back on him, leaping into the dark forest.

I can hear Derek shouting after me, and from what I know of werewolves he can easily outrun me. But he doesn't. As I get my foot caught in a branch, I tumbled down the small hill. Crashing into a tree, I stay still on the ground. My foot is screaming in pain, my head spinning.

I've always known I have a thing for badboys, but this…

I gasp for air as I try to sit up, rubbing my temple. I blink, trying to focus on one thing. I can make out the shapes of trees and bushes, but in the far corner of my eye I can see something moving.

_Derek?_ is my immediate thought, but I quickly banish it.

Two red lights are glowing in the darkness, and I squint.

_Is that a car? What is a car doing here?_

Then the shadow moves, and I realise it's not red lights ... but red _eyes_.

Knowing it's already seen me, I scream. I press all the air out of my lungs, shrieking as loud as I can.

Derek might've not known who bit Scott, but I think I do. And I think I might be next.

Adrenalin pumping in my body, I manage to get to my feet and make a run for it. How I'm supposed to outrun this thing is beyond me, but god damn it I'm going to try.

As I try to navigate my way through the thick forest and ignore the pain in my leg, I can feel the beast's hot, stinking breath in my neck the whole time. I crash into something hard, convinced I've missed a tree – until a pair of hands grab for me. The smell of peppermint and spice is so familiar, and I welcome it with open arms. I look up, expecting to see Derek's familiar face, but it's been replaced by the fact of a beast, its eyes an unnatural light blue. He looks down at me.

'What happened?' he asks, holding me up which I am very grateful for. I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to stand on my own.

'I think I just ran into an Alpha,' I whisper. Derek immediately starts to check me for claw or biting marks, then stops.

'How do you know it's an Alpha?' he asks, his natural face back, but the eyes still too blue. I study his feet.

'I've studied mythology,' I mumble too unclearly for any normal person to decipher, but of course he's got that damn hearing of his.

'You studied mythology,' he repeats, humour audible in his tone.

'But that doesn't mean I ever thought I'd befriend one,' I point out. I turn to look behind me, any sign of the beast gone.

'Where do you think it went?' I ask.

'I don't know, but I'm taking you to a hospital. 'Without any warning he lifts me up bridal style and carries me. 'You've got some crazy mood swings,' he points out, and I shrug. 'I have my period next week, so I'm hormonal.'

'Too much, Sophia,' murmurs Derek, and I grin.

'You started it.'

I stumble out of the car, dragging my crutches with me. God, I hate crutches.

'Thanks for taking me to the hospital,' I say as Derek helps me to the door.

He doesn't answer, but I'm not surprised. As I get inside, Derek looks towards the stairs. 'Do you need help with those?'

'Uhm, possibly. I've never tried to climb them with crutches before…'

So I try, and I fail miserably, falling backwards. 'Why could the not give me normal crutches?' I grunt as Derek catches me, lifting me up and carrying me the rest of the way up – _and _to my room.

'You need rest,' he says as he puts me down on the bed.

'You said the exact same thing the last time you were here,' I grin, 'I always seem to end up hurt in some way when I'm around you.'

He frowns, and I add quickly, 'but I don't mind.'

'We should probably keep away from each other,' he says quietly, and I shake my head.

'Like you said; you keep getting hurt.'

'But I said I don't mind.'

'I do.'

'Then get over it,' I groan as I push myself up so I can stand in front of him. 'Because I'm not going anywhere.'

The corner of his mouth turns up into a half-smile and I feel the butterflies from earlier wake up again.

'Good night,' I force out, remembering his stern 'no' from earlier tonight.

'Good night,' he answers, and this time he actually leaves by the door, and not the window.


	6. Chapter 6

I swirl the liquid around and around in my glass, studying without interest.

'I'm home,' calls Stiles as he opens the door, but I lay still.

'Scott with you?' I ask, remembering Derek's monstrous face and his words telling me Scott is just like him.

'No?'

Stiles drops his bag in front of the sofa and looks at me.

'Are you drunk?' he asks, and I look up at him.

'Getting there,' I answer, downing almost half a glass of vodka. Stiles reaches for the glass and takes it from me. I don't stop him.

'Everything go all right last night?' I ask instead, turning my head to look at him. He doesn't answer, but instead says; 'what happened to you foot?'

'I was chased in the woods,' I answer honestly, sitting up so I can look him directly in the eyes. 'From the werewolf that bit your best friend.'

Stiles stares at me in horror, and I smile.

'Thought I'd never find out?'

'I still don't know how you did,' answers Stiles, 'Scott didn't know what it was that bit him when he was bitten. So how did you immediately know what it was?'

'Because I already knew about werewolves when I ran into it, and because I've studied mythology.'

'Who told you?'

I got to my feet, arching an eyebrow. 'Not the point. Point is you didn't tell me.'

'Of course I didn't! You'd think I was crazy, and frankly the less that know the better.'

'What if Scott had lost control last night, hm? And no one could have been there to help you if something went wrong!'

Stiles stares at me, clearly at a loss of words.

'Didn't realise you cared so much.'

'Of course I care. You're like my baby brother,' I murmur as I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him.

'Derek told you, didn't he?' Stiles asks, but I don't answer. I don't have to. He already knows the answer himself.

I step out of the shower, drying my hair and body before wrapping it in a towel. I step into my bedroom, stopping quite abruptly as I find Derek sitting on my bed. He looks up, clearly not expecting me to wear nothing but a towel.

'Hi,' he says, and I shake my head.

'What are you doing here?' I ask, walking over to my closet.

'Checking up on you.'

I turn to look at him as I grab a t-shirt I bought several sizes too big on purpose and slide it on, dropping the towel. Derek's eyebrows immediately arch and he looks slightly taken aback.

'I'm doing fine,' I say as I balance on my good leg, getting out a boxer shorts. This time Derek turns away, and I put the boxer on before closing the closet.

'How's the leg feeling?' he asks as I hop over to the bed and sit down next to him. I might've sat down unusually close on purpose, I might've not.

'Stiff, but all right.'

'Good.'

He gets to his feet, but I stop him by grabbing onto the sleeve of his leather jacket.

'Don't,' I whisper, 'don't go.'

'Sophia,' he sighs and I stand up, making him immediately slide his arm around my waist to help me stand.

'Stop it,' I murmur. 'Stop pulling away.'

'Nothing is going to happen,' he says, his tone stern.

'You've been hurt before, I get that–'

'_Sophia_,' Derek interrupts, and I shut up, biting my bottom lip.

'I don't need anyone,' he says, 'I don't trust anyone.'

'Maybe it's time that changed,' I whisper, sliding my arm behind my own back and touching his fingers with mine. The muscles in his neck tightens, and I let my hand drop.

He's gone before I have a chance to blink.

I turn to the window, but it's still closed. I frown just as my uncle opens the door to my room without knocking. I turn towards him, arching an eyebrow.

'Yes, uncle?'

'I heard you talking to someone,' he says, and I swallow a lump in my throat.

'Sorry, no. I'm all alone.'

He steps into the room and looks around. I sit down on the bed, crossing my arms across my chest. 'Done?'

'Yes,' he sighs before bidding me goodnight and closing the door behind me.

I turn and see Derek standing by the window.

'You know where to find me,' I murmur and he nods ever so slightly, before opening the window and jumping down.

Why do I jog? I hate jogging. I hate it more than anything else in the world. I'd rather eat living insects. As I near the burnt down Hale house, I see blue and red light flashing and several people milling around. I sprint up and stop next to Stiles and Scott. 'What's going on?' I ask, heaving for my breath.

'Derek is being arrested,' says Stiles, giving me a knowing look.

'For what?'

'For murdering that girl that they found – in two pieces,' says Scott and I turn to look at him. If I didn't know what he was, I would never have guessed. I just nod.

I push strays of hair out of my face as I see an officer coming out of the house, pushing Derek in front of him. His hands are tied behind his back with handcuffs. The officer shoves him into the car before he closes the door and disappears. Before I can focus, Stiles scrambles into the car and I groan, dragging a hand down my face. Soon enough he's dragged out by his father and pushed back to us.

'Sophia!' he calls and I look up. 'Yes, uncle?'

'Take these two home,' he groans and I nod, sneaking a peek at Derek in the car, realising as he's looking at me as well. I turn away and drag both Scott and Stiles with me.

As we're far away from the house, I push them both in front of me.

'So I want all the scoop,' I say, and Scott looks completely confused. Stiles is more knowing.

'Derek killed that girl,' he says, and I turn to look at him. 'What girl?'

'The lower part of a girl was found. She'd been ripped in two,' says Stiles, 'the second part – the upper body – was found buried just a few feet from the Hale house.'

'And the crazy ass werewolf running around in the woods? Anyone thought that might be the killer?'

'You _know_?' Scott gasps, and I shrug. 'Yeah, I know. And before you ask – yes, I know you're a werewolf.'

'Okay…'

'So I want to know everything. All of it – and hold nothing back.'


	7. Chapter 7

I glance over at Stiles sitting next to me. He's twinning his thumbs together like he used to do when he was little and he knew he was in trouble.

I reach over for his hand, and squeeze it, making him smile slightly.

'Stiles,' says Sheriff Stilinski as he approaches us, 'Sophia.'

'You said you wanted to talk to us?' Stiles says as he stands up. I continue to sit.

'I need to know your connection to Derek Hale. You said you barely knew him.' The Sheriff turns to his son, and Stiles scratches his neck.

'I might know him a little better than that,' he whispers, and the Sheriff groans.

'Sophia?' he turns to me, and I stand up as well now. 'I…' I clear my throat, deciding I might as well be honest.

'We've met up a few times.'

'So when you said you were alone the other night…'

'Yes!' I exclaim, before realising my mistake. 'No!' I add quickly, but the look in his eyes tells me I've already lost. 'Oh, crap…'

'Is there anything else you two have lied about?' he asks, rubbing his temple. Stiles and I share a look, before we shook our heads in unison. The Sheriff give us a sceptical look before he sighs and tells us to go home.

But we don't. As we get into Stiles' Jeep, we drive to Scott.

Knowing his mother is having the late shift at the hospital, we run inside and up the stairs, throwing the door to Scott's room open, finding him in a heated argument with…

'Derek?' I gasp in surprise and he turns to me. 'You're supposed to be locked up.'

He eyes shift to Stiles and with only a few steps he's in front of him, grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt and pushing him up against the wall.

'_Derek_!' I snarl, tugging at his arm. Scott is immediately there to help me.

'You better keep you mouth shut from now on, Stiles,' growls Derek, which is when I put my foot down.

'Derek Hale,' I threaten, getting his attention along with Scott and Stiles'.

'Let go of him right now.'

'Why?' he growls, trying to intimidate me.

I glare at him as my hands clench into fits, and I lift my knee as hard as I can, right into Derek's crotch.

He doubles over, letting go of Stiles as he falls to the floor. I bend over him.

'I might not be a big, strong werewolf,' I smirk as he stares at me, 'but I know how to handle myself.'

I pat his stubble, oh-so-perfect cheek. 'Keep your hands off Stiles, okay? HE might be a bit daft and do stupid things, but he's still the only family I have left that actually likes me. So back away from him.'

I offer my hand to Derek and he accepts it. I help him to his feet, realising that Scott and Stiles is staring wide-eyed.

I give them a quick smile before stalking out of the room and down to the kitchen. I open the fridge in the hope Scott's mum has a stack of chocolate bars. I find a half eaten one and decide it's my best shot as I break off a piece and shut the fridge door, seeing Derek leaning against the doorframe. I arch an eyebrow, but I don't say anything.

'Nice technic,' he comments, and I shrug, though a small smile creeps up on my lips.

'I lived a life where I had to know how to protect myself.'

'And now?' he asks, coming closer.

'Now I have to protect the people I care about,' I answer. 'And I have to trust them. You should, too.'

'I don't trust anyone,' he says, his expression once more emotionless.

'I know,' I answer, 'maybe that's the problem.'

I give him a half-hearted smile before I push pass him and call on Stiles, before finally going home.

I sit quietly in my room, tapping my fingers against the surface on my desk. My phone starts buzzing and I look down at it, _STILES_ showing on the screen. I answer.

'Hello?'

'Soph, I need your help.'

'What's wrong?' I ask, hearing both the horror and panic in his voice.

'Just get down here,' he says, giving me the address.

I immediately get into my car and race down the road, parking at the given address ten minutes later.

'Stiles?' I shout, and soon he comes into focus.

'What's going on?'

'Come on,' he says, dragging me into the building. As soon as I enter, he pushes me first into a room, where Derek is leaning over a metal table, his torso naked. In his hand is a electric saw.

'What the fuck?' I exclaim, and Derek looks at me. I notice his arm and almost gag. 'Oh my god, what happened?'

'He got shot,' Stiles answers, and I move to Derek's side. 'By a silver bullet.'

'That explains a lot,' I murmur, looking towards to saw. 'Planning on cutting your arm off?' I ask, and Derek grunts. I take it as a yes.

Nodding slowly, I take the saw away from him. He glares at me.

'There will be no arm-cutting today, okay? Now why are we just standing here?' I turn to Stiles.

'We're waiting for Scott to come with the antidote.'

I nod. I hear a loud thumb, and Stiles reacts before I do. He kneels by Derek, shouting his name. 'Derek? Wake up!'

He curses before he literally punches Derek in the face, before leaping to his feet, his hand clearly hurting. On the floor Derek wakes and I help him to his feet. He snarls at me, fangs out. I don't flinch. I just stare at him.

'You have to stop threatening people and pushing them away,' I tell him, and he closes his mouth. 'We're trying to help you.'

I've tried so hard to repress my feelings for this man. He was honest; he told me nothing would ever happen. And I accepted it. At least I thought I did.

But standing in front of him right now, holding onto his arm so tightly, I can tell they never went away. They just kept growing while I ignored them.

'Right now you're dying,' I whisper, knowing Stiles is very close. Derek's eyes are fixed on mine. 'And you know how I'm feeling?'

I can tell as he swallows, but for what reason I'm not sure.

'I'm trying to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to survive the heartbreak I know it'll cause me. Because if you die, I'll go out of my freaking mind.'

Derek's breath catches, just as Scott walks into the door.

'About time!' Stiles complains, and I take a step back from Derek.

Scott hands the antidote to Derek, who applies it with gritted teeth.

I watch as the wound heals itself, wanting to cry with joy.

Once the wound has disappeared, Derek growls; 'leave.'

Scott and Stiles obeys, probably happy that they finally _can_ leave.

As I start to leave, Derek's hand grabs my upper arm, pulling me back so that my back in pressed against his torso.

'I can't return your feelings,' he whispers in my ear.

'Can't,' I sigh, 'or won't?'

He doesn't answer, his hot breath in my neck giving me goosebumps.

'I wanna help, you know?' I whisper, turning my head to look at him,

'You can't help me.'

'You don't know that,' I say and I turn around, our chests now pressed together. 'Not until you open up and give me a chance.'

His hand strokes my arm. I've longed for his touch for so long. It's all I've wanted for weeks, yet it's not enough.

'I can't let that happen,' he whispers, and I open my eyes slowly to look at him.

'What happened to you that made you so cold?' I ask, returning his action by stroking two fingers down his cheek, before letting my hand land on his chest, just above his heart.

'Why can't you just let me in?'

'Because I can't lose anything else.'

He lifts his hand and places it over mine.

'The more you love, the more you have to lose.'

I shake my head. 'You can't exclude yourself from life, Derek.'

'Maybe I'm doing it to protect you,' he says, taking my hand and removing it from his chest. 'Did that ever occur to you?'

I take a deep breath, unable to respond, and he walks away, once more leaving me behind; confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Have you ever felt an ache in your whole body, like someone is living inside you and making it his lives mission to torture you? Because that's how I feel. And that's how I've felt ever since my last encounter with Derek Hale.

He suggested he was staying away for my own protection, but it didn't make it hurt any less. The first thing I'd done after Stiles drove me home, was get a Ben&Jerry's out of the freezer, change into a too large tee and sitting on my bed watching my favourite film _He's Just Not That Into You_, which felt quite accurate, and still does. I'm re-watching it for the 5th time now, and I'm on my third can of Ben&Jerry's, now enjoying Baked Alaska.

I won't lie; I've dreamt about him countless times. Some dreams are good, some are nightmares.

As the film ends and the can's empty, I stare at the screen as the credit's roll. All I want to do I walk up to him and scream and shout and hit him, but knowing it won't make any difference I just sit there quietly, letting tears run down my cheeks.

'_Sophia_.'

A light breeze lifts the strays of hair that has fallen out of the bun on top of my head. My cheeks are wet with tears, and as I turn my head slowly towards the window I realise I've pulled my feet up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

'What are you doing here?' I ask, not even trying to dry the tears away. 'And how long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough,' he answers, not moving from his spot.

I turn my head back to the TV and continue to watch the credits roll.

'I'm sorry,' he whispers, but I shake my head.

'Just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay.'

'I know.'

The side of my bed shifts as he sits down, and I turn to look at him again.

'I'm giving up, Derek. I'm too tired.'

He leans forward and wipes my cheek with his thumb.

'That's what you wanted, isn't it? For me to give up?'

'I thought so,' he whispers, taking a hold of my legs and pulling me closer to himself. 'This is dangerous,' he says and I just stare at him.

'How?' I ask.

He doesn't answer; just stares at me.

I reach out my hand and entwine my fingers with his, happy that for the first time, he lets me.

'I'm not in this to get hurt,' I say, squeezing his hand. 'So if this is dangerous, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you're not into this to hurt me.' I let go of his hand and push my hair back, hanging it over one shoulder.

I look up at him, his face so close, yet so far away.

'What now?' I ask.

'Now', he whispers, 'now we just relax.'

He slips out of his leather jacket, revealing a white vest top. He drops it to the floor and leans against the wall. Still having a horrible ache in my heart telling me this can't be real, I snuggle up next to him, laying my head on his chest.

If this is a dream, I'm sure as hell going to enjoy it.

My eyes spring open, and I find myself sprawled across the bed, the credits on the film rolling and the empty ice cream can lying on the floor.

Of course it was a dream.

I sit up, rubbing my head. I need a break – a break from everything.

I roll out of bed and put on a pyjamas shorts before grabbing my phone and wallet and running down the stairs.

I quickly scribble down something on a note before I close the door behind me and get into my car.

I've seen so many times in films that the characters get in the car and just drive off when they want to escape reality.

But I've never done it myself.

I've never been the type of girl to avoid reality, or to become weak. I've never been in love. I've never shown anyone my vulnerable side.

And I'm not about to show that side to someone who doesn't want it.

Feeding the gas I speed down the road and out of Beacon Hills, not knowing when I'll return.

* * *

**A/N: This is a really long chapter, and I don't know if that's good or bad? Anyway, I feel like I've been writing Derek very out of character, so please let me know if you agree or think I should tighten up the character?**


	9. Chapter 9

'Stiles?'

I pull up the car, killing the engine.

'Oh, thank God,' he sighs. 'Where are you? You haven't answered a single call of mine for weeks!'

'I needed to get away,' I answer, pulling a hand through my hair.

'Well I need you to come home,' he says, and I can hear sounds I the background.

'What's going on?' I ask, straightening my spine.

'Well, quite a lot has happened, and, um, well…'

'Stiles,' I start, 'what is going on?'

'Just come home, please? I need you.'

'Okay', I sigh, ending the conversation and starting the car, making a swift U-turn and driving back home to Beacon Hills, where I once more have to face reality. I guess it's true what they say; you can always run from your problems, but they will always catch up.

* * *

Just as I park, my phone starts ringing.

'Yeah?' I answer as I pick up, staring at the house.

'Soph! Are you home?'

'Yes…'

'Okay, just don't go in. Wait outside.'

'What is going on?'

'I'll have someone come pick you up, okay? Just don't move – stay where you are!'

'Staying where you are means not moving,' I snort, but Stiles has already hung up. I sigh as I get out of the car, locking the doors and walking down to the road. I wait for mere minutes before a black car pulls up in front of me and I watch in dread as the window in rolled down.

_No,_ I think, wanting to get back into my car and drive away, but knowing there's no possible way.

All the pain I've been escaping slaps me in the face, and as much as it aches my heart to see his face, the butterflies in my stomach still awaken.

'Get in,' Derek says, and I walk around the car and open the passenger door.

As I buckle up, I spot something in the back seat and I turn around.

I gasp.

'Isn't that Scott's boss?' I ask, looking at Derek in horror. 'What have you done to him?'

'We talked,' he answers as he speeds down the road.

'_Talked?_' I snort. 'I think you need a lesson in _talking_…'

* * *

'The school?' I ask as Derek parks the car at the High School's parking lot, just as Stiles' Jeep along with Stiles himself and Scott comes into view.

'What are we doing here?' I ask.

Without a word Derek exits the car, and I follow his lead.

'Where's my boss?' asks Scott, looking at Derek.

'He's in the back,' Derek sighs as if he can't understand why Scott cares so much.

Stiles leans down and looks into the window. 'Oh, he looks comfortable,' he says ironically. After giving Derek a judging look, Stiles follows Scott towards the school.

'Hey, ey!' Derek calls after them. 'What're you doing?'

'You said I was linked with the Alpha,' Scott answers, shrugging. 'We'll have to see if you're right.'

I sigh and lean against the car and Derek comes around and joins me.

'Where have you been for the last few weeks?' he asks, and I smile.

'Noticed I was gone?'

'Yes,' he answers, and I turn to look at him. Just as I'm about to say something, a terrible excuse for a howl is heard through the speakers and I cringe.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Derek sighs, almost looking embarrassed.

And I can't help it; everything in the situation is telling me not to, especially as Derek is standing right next to me but I still do it. I start to giggle like some crazy person. And Derek stares at me as if I'm some crazy person. But I can't help it. I cover my mouth with my hand, looking at him. I keep giggling.

'What?' he asks, and I shake my head.

'I just,' I gasp, trying to catch some air into my lungs. 'Nothing,' I answer, waving it away. 'Nothing.'

What's left of my smile disappear as a proper, scary-ass howl is heard through the countless speakers.

Derek starts too look around and walks to the end on the car, looking into the woods.

'I think I know what Scott meant now,' I murmur, seeing the whole of Derek's body tense up in anger, though he stays quite until the boys make their return.

'I'm going to kill both of you!' he growls, pointing at them accusingly.

Me? I'm the innocent girl who standing in the back. I was brought into this against my own will.

'What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?'

_He's got a point_, I whisper to myself, happy werewolves don't have the power to read minds.

'Sorry,' Scott shrugs, 'I didn't know it would be that loud.'

'Yeah,' Stiles grins. 'It was loud!'

_He sounds like a proud mother or something._

'And it was _awesome!_'

_Not so much a proud mother now…_

'Shut up,' Derek says, a look of concentration on his face.

'Don't be such a sourwolf,' Stiles complains, but Scott gently slaps him on his stomach to quiet him.

'What'd you do with it?' Scott asks accusingly. I frown in confusion.

'What?' Derek asks, clearly confused as well, turning around to look at the car. I turn as well, realising that Scott's boss is missing.

'I didn't do anything,' Derek answers, looking at me. I shake my head quickly, shouting quietly; NOT ME.

Derek turns back to face the boys, just something passes me.

It's huge, and I realise it's the Alpha.

I watch as it pierces Derek's abdomen with its claws and lifts him into the air as he gags blood. I run over to Stiles and Scott as the sprint back towards the school.

I can't help but turn around as I run, watching as Derek chokes on his own blood before the Alpha tosses him into the brick wall of the school. He falls down onto the ground, staring emptily ahead of him, blood gorging out of his mouth and abdomen.

I want to cry, but Stiles drags me into the school. I fall to the ground as the two boys close the doors and locks them. Tears are running freely down my face, but I'm in too deep a shock to sob.

'Lock the doors!' Scott yells.

'Does it look like I have a key?' Stiles shouts back.

'Use anything, find anything!' Scott encourages, and from the look on his face I can tell Stiles gets an idea. He stands up and looks out, and I realise he's planning on going back out there.

'No,' Scott says, and I immediately back him up with several _no_s myself.

'Yes,' is all Stiles says before he pushes the door open.

'Stiles, _no_,' Scott calls, but to no use.

Stiles still sneaks out and I leap to the window to watch with Scott.

Just as Stiles reaches his tool, I gasp as I can see the Alpha emerging from behind the Jeep.

'Oh, my god,' I whisper.

'RUN!' Scott yells as he slams on the door to get Stiles' attention. Stiles looks up on us, confused. Scott and I are both screaming and slamming on the door, and as Stiles turns he finally sees the Alpha himself. Slowly it approaches him before it starts to leap.

Stiles just manages to get inside and jam the tool between the two door handles to lock them. As he gasps for breath, I hug him tight and kiss his head repeatedly. I never thought I'd be so happy to hug him.

Slowly we all rise to look out the window, but the Alpha is gone.

'Where is it?' Scott asks out loud, slightly out of breath himself. 'Where'd it go?'

Stiles gets out his flashlight and looks around through the window, but neither of us can spot it anywhere.

We start to back away from the door as if it'll make us safer.

'That won't hold, will it?' I ask, and both boys stare at me. I turn to Stiles who looks scared out of his mind. 'Probably not,' he answers and I bite my bottom lip.

Scott turns his head to see if he can come up with any idea to get us out of this. He stares down the empty hallway, and Stiles and I turn with him.

I can feel goosebumps erupt all over my skin. I don't like dark hallways. They give me the creeps.

Stiles lights up parts of the hallway with his flashlight as we hear a howl from outside, and we all make a run for it down the hall. I might not like dark hallways, but compared to how I feel about a werewolf who wants to kill me? I'm practically best friends with the dark hallway now!

Scott runs into a classroom, and Stiles and I follow. I close the door behind us as Scott and Stiles runs to grab the teacher's desk and start to pull it.

'Wait,' Stiles hiss. 'The door's not going to keep it out,' he says matter-of-factly and Scott stares at him.

'I know,' Scott answers.

'It's your boss.'

'What?'

'Deaton,' Stiles snaps. 'The Alpha? Your boss.'

'No!' Scott protests.

'Yes!' Stiles snaps back. 'Murdering psycho werewolf!'

'That can't be!'

'Oh, come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?'

The mention of Derek slaps me in the face, the image of his dead body on the ground tearing at me.

'Its not him!' Scott protests.

'He killed Derek,' Stiles says, and I walk up to the boys.

'Derek's not dead!' Scott yells. 'He can't be dead!'

_No_, I agree, _he can't be._

'Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury!'

I look at the two of them; 'Derek's dead,' I whisper, 'and we're next.'

'Okay!' Scott sighs. 'It's just–' he groans, trying to form a sentence. 'What do we do?' he eventually asks, too frustrated to calm himself.

'We get to my Jeep,' Stiles says and I wrap my arms around my waist.

'Then we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, okay?'

Scott nods and they race towards the window. Me? I don't move.

Scott tries to open the window, but Stiles stop him.

'That'll set off the school's climbing control.'

'Then we break it.'

'That'll make a lot of noise.'

'Then,' Scott murmurs, looking around desperately. 'Then we run really fast.'

'Brilliant,' I comment, rubbing my hands together. 'Good day to wear heels.'

'Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?' Scott asks and I walk up to them. I look out the window with Scott.

'What do you mean?' Stiles asks. 'Nothing's wrong with my Jeep?'

'It's bent,' I murmur, turning to look over at Stiles.

'What, like dented?' he asks, pressing through to look out the window, too.

'No,' I argue, 'I mean _bent_.'

'What the hell,' Stiles gasps, just as something crashes through the window. I scream and back away, while Stiles and Scott falls to the ground. I look towards the object, recognising it as a car battery – with claw marks.

'That,' I gasp, 'is scary shit.'

'That's my battery,' Stiles says, scrambling to his feet but Scott pulls him back down, dragging me down as well. 'Don't,' he warns.

'We have to move,' Stiles snarls.

'He could be right outside!' Scott snaps.

'He _is_ right outside,' Stiles argues back.

'I'll take a look,' I offer, but Scott glares at me.

'_I'll_ take a look,' he says and I shrug.

He crawls up on his knees and looks out.

'Anything?' I ask and Scott shakes his head. 'No.'

'Move now?' Stiles suggests and we all look at each other.

'Move now,' Scott and I agree in unison, and we make our way out of the classroom. Just as Scott is about to run down a corridor Stiles stop him.

'No, somewhere without windows.'

'Every room in this building has windows!' Scott shouts.

'Somewhere with less windows!' Stiles sighs.

'Locke room!' Scott suggests and I kiss his cheek.

'You're brilliant!' I exclaim, making him blush before we run to the locker room.

'Call your dad,' I say as we lock ourselves in the locker room.

'And tell him what?' Stiles drawls, giving me a stupid look.

'Gas leak, fire – _anything_!' I groan. 'If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off!'

'What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad? _Your uncle?_'

'They have guns,' Scott points out, making me gesture towards him and nod.

'Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane bullet to even slow him down, do you remember that?' Stiles shouts, and I do remember. Especially that part when he pulled my back up against his torso and whispered in my ear. God damn, if he only knew what that had done to me.

'Then we have to find a wait out and just run for it,' Scott says, taking a deep breath.

'There's nothing around the school for at least a mile.'

'What about Derek's car?' I ask, looking at Stiles.

'That could work,' he answers in surprise. 'Go outside, we get the keys off his body – _gurgh_ – and then we take his car!'

'And him,' I add, as to which Stiles sighs.

'Fine,' he says, 'whatever.'

Stiles turns and walks over to the door, Scott catching up with him and me drawling behind.

Scott stops abruptly at the door, holding out his hand to stop Stiles.

'I think I heard something.'

'What?' Stiles asks, trying to get closer to the door.

'Quiet, quiet!' Scott snarls.

As soon as Scott starts to back away from the door, Stiles and I both follow his lead. Scott quickly shuts off Stiles' flashlight, and we all stare at the door expectantly.

'Hide!' Scott hisses, and Stiles immediately goes for a locker that makes an incredible amount of sound. 'Stiles!' I groan, but see Scott making his way to a lock as well, so I join in.

Once inside, I try to calm down my breath which is a lot easier said than done when you're hiding from a Alpha werewolf that's out to kill you.

Alone for the first time, the tears start to cascade down my face.

_Derek's dead_, I tell myself over and over, causing my already aching heart more and more pain.

I watch as the door handle is pushed down, and I stop breathing all together. I hear footsteps, but I'm not able to see anything.

I hear a locker door being pulled open, and I almost whimper. Never before in my entire life have I been this scared. Not even when I ran into the Alpha in the woods.

Scott shrieks, making push back the door and hop out, Stiles just beside me. We both have amazing attack-screams. Must run in the family.

'What the hell are you trying to do?' the janitor cries, 'kill me?'

We all stare at each other, too deep in shock to answer.

'All of you; get out.'

'God, can you just listen for half a second, okay?'

'Not okay!' the janitor snaps at Stiles, who looks slightly offended. 'Get the hell out of here right now!' He pushes us all out into the corridor, but Stiles isn't one to give up too quickly.

'Just on second to explain!' he begs.

'Just shut up and go,' the janitor snarls, slamming the door in our faces.

As soon as the door is shut, I can hear a snarling noise inside and less than a second later the janitor is pushed up against the window, shrieking from pain, blood everywhere. I immediately step backwards, dragging both boys with me.

Scott pushes past me and pulls at the door handle. Stiles grabs him and drags him with him down the corridor, me in the back.

As I'm about to run around the corner, I turn just as the door falls down to the floor, and the janitor's body lies lifeless before the Alpha drags him back into the locker room, and I literally run for my life through the corridors, hoping I'll survive the night.


	10. Chapter 10

We smash against a exit door, pushing at it with all our might.

'What the hell?' Stiles groans. Scott presses his head between the doors to look outside. 'It's a dumpster,' he says, removing his head.

'He pushed it in front of the door to block us in,' Stiles breaths in realisation.

He continues to throw himself at the door, trying to push it open, but Scott grabs him and pulls him away.

'Stop!' he yells, and I look behind to see if anyone's coming. Like a big werewolf who wants to kill us.

'I'm not dying here,' Stiles hiss as we walk together down the corridor.

I'm just happy we're not running, because I'm starting to get blisters due to these stupid high heels.

'I'm not dying at school!'

'We're not gonna die,' I tell him.

'What is it doing – _what does it want?_' I look over at Stiles who has an expression as if he's going to piss his pants.

'Me!' Scott exclaims. 'Derek says it's stronger with a pack.'

'Oh, great,' Stiles groans, throwing his arms dramatically in the air. 'A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's – that's beautiful.'

'So beautiful,' I echo, smiling slightly.

Scott holds out an arm to stop us, and following his glance I see the Alpha standing on the roof, staring at us.

'Holy…' I gasp, just as it leaps across the roof towards us.

'I think we should run,' I murmur, just as we all take off. We've barely made it a few feet before the Alpha crashes through the window and takes off after us.

'Stairs?' I snarl as the boys push open the door that goes to the staircase, and they run down it. And then there's me trying to run down the stairs in my heels. They push open the door on the next floor, Stiles taking my hand to help me keep pace.

This is so not how I thought this day would be.

I never went to school here, so I have literally no idea where we're running. All I can do is trust these two boys and put my life in their hands.

I'm pulled into a new room and pressed up against several lockers, and I cover my mouth with my hand. How we outran that thing is beyond me, but I'm just glad we did.

I look over at the boys and see Scott looking around the lockers. I'm fine though. I can hear the growling is near enough. Don't need a visual close-up.

I think we all look like we're about to piss ourselves and cry at the same time.

Once Scott gives a small nod, indicating the Alpha is gone, and Stiles pushes me and we start to run again. God, I won't have to take a jog ever again in my life. That is if I survive the next few hours. Hope I do. Like Stiles said; I don't wanna die in a school!

'Okay, we have to do something,' Stiles says and we slow down.

'Like what?' I snort in response.

'I don't know. Kill it? Hurt it? Something!'

Several growls and kicking-sounds surround us, making us all jumpy.

My pulse is raising as we all look around.

'What are you doing?' I hiss at Stiles as he fishes out his keys from his pocket – which makes a lot of noise if you don't already know that.

He tosses them the opposite direction we start to run in, making the Alpha run the wrong way, and Stiles quickly presses a table in front of the door just as the Alpha leaps towards it. Luckily the table stops the door from opening, and I almost cry from joy as I hug Scott.

'Come on, get across,' Stiles says as the Alpha smashes against the door again. I crawl underneath the table, Stiles helping me to my feet while Scott leaps over it.

As Stiles leans forward, Scott grabs at him but misses. 'What are you doing?' he hisses, and Stiles ducks in surprise. 'I'm just trying to get a good look at it!' he defends, and I want to smack him in the head.

'You crazy?' I ask in a hiss.

'Look, it's trapped, okay?' Stiles says. 'It's not gonna get out.'

I sigh, giving up. He gets up on the table and looks out of the little window, getting too darn close for my liking.

'Stop it,' I snap.

'No,' Stiles argues, 'I'm not scared of it.'

The Alpha smashes against the door again, its claw attaching the tiny window making Stiles jump backwards and almost fall off the table. I grab for him and pull him down, pulling him as close to me as possible.

'Don't do that again,' I whimper is his hear and he nods.

'Not scared of you!' Stiles shouts and I hit him over the head. He deserves it. He's an idiot.

''Cause you're in there and we're out here!' he continues, clearly ignoring my hit. I probably shouldn't have done it. He just lost more brain cells.

Scott and I share annoyed glances.

'You're not going anyw–' Stiles stops mid-sentence as we see – and hear – several parts of the roof falling down. I look up at the roof, dread closing around me again. Of course it was too good to be true.

Stiles switches on his flashlight and lights up the roof that we hear sounds coming from, watching as it bends before one part of it falls down. That's when I've had enough and grab the sleeves of both boys and drag them with me. This time I have no problem running.

'Wait,' Scott says, stopping Stiles, making me run right into him. 'do you hear that?'

'Hear what?' Stiles and I ask in unison.

'That sounds like a phone ringing,' Scott murmurs.

'What?' Stiles groans.

'I know that ringing,' Scott whispers in realisation. 'It's Allison's phone.'

If I remember that correctly, that's his girlfriend. Right?

'Give me your phone,' Scott nudges at Stiles, who looks slightly mad but gives Scott his phone never the less. He types in a number and puts it to his ear.

'No, it's me,' he suddenly says, and I look over at Stiles. 'Where are you?'

'Where are you right now?' he asks after a short pause, and I look behind us.

'We better not get attacked right now while he's too busy chatting with his girlfriend,' I murmur and Stiles snorts.

'Where? Where are you exactly?'

_This is going to take all night. He's asked that question three times now._

'Get to the lobby,' he orders. 'Go now!'

And then we're off again, running towards the lobby. Who knew a school could have a lobby? At least I think he said lobby. I didn't really listen. I have more important things on my mind, like the fact that my crush was killed by a werewolf that is now trying to kill us.

'Why did you come?' Scott asks as he pushes through the door and Allison comes into focus. 'Why– what are you doing here?'

Allison gives him an _are-you-kidding-me?_ look.

'Because you asked me to,' she answers, looking at him as if he's lost his mind.

'I asked you to?' I asks, looking back at Stiles and myself. We both shrug and he turns back to Allison.

She looks down to get her phone, the dark and curly hair falling in front of her face. God damn it, I hate beautiful girls. I always feel intimidated. She shows him a text and from a distant I can read 'MEET ME AT THE SCHOOL. _URGENT_. -SCOTT'

By the look Scott must be giving Allison, she suddenly looks uncertain. 'Why do I get a feeling you didn't send this?' she murmurs, and from his profile I can tell he's mortified.

'Because I didn't,' he answers, and I look over at Stiles. I can tell his brain is working and that he's only partially paying attention.

'Did you drive here?' I ask, walking up to stand behind Scott.

'Jackson did,' she answers, and I stare at her.

'Jackson?' I ask, slightly confused.

'_Jackson?!_' Scott cries and I hush him. 'He's here, too?'

'And Lydia,' she adds, making me feel like I need to take a look in the year book. 'What's going on?' Allison asks, 'who sent this text?'

The phone starts to ring and Allison answers; 'where are you?'

And of course, two seconds – literally – two people walk in. I'm going to take a wild guess; Jackson and Lydia.

'Finely,' Lydia sighs. 'Can we go now?'

Allison nods, just as a creaking sound comes from above and I look up.

I watch as Scott and Allison entwine hands, and I walk away from the group a bit to follow the sound. Where that courage comes from I have no idea.

'Run!' Scott yells and I turn around to see everyone run pass me, and I hurry after. Why do I always end up in the back? I go jogging every day! Well, almost…

I barely make it to the stairs just as the Alpha falls through the roof. I take two steps at a time in hope I'll climb the stairs faster.

I run for my life with the others, the adrenalin pumping so high that I think I just might faint. I catch up with Jackson and Lydia, both looking even more frightened than me. Make me feel slightly good about myself, until I realise that I'm being chased by a werewolf. The good feeling quickly disappears to put it that way.

I make in for a sprint and smashes through a door just as Stiles does and we almost fall over while Scott securely locks the door.

'Help me get this in front of the door,' Scott yells, running towards a table.

'Scott, wait,' Stiles calls out and I move to stand beside him.

'What was that?' Allison asks, 'Scott, what was that?'

'What happened to the ceiling?' Lydia asks, and I shake my head. So much frustration in one room can murder the ability to think.

'Just help me!' Scott yells, having found a 'dairy fresh milk' bar instead. Jackson moves to help him push it. I didn't think they were friends? Oh well, guess that's what happens when you're at the verge of being killed together. Allison moves to help as well.

'Guys,' Stiles calls, and I look at him. 'If we just wait a second,' he tries, but everyone seems to be busy moving tables and anything they can find on front of the door. Because that's completely rational when it's been getting around through the roof for the last 10 minutes.

'You guys, listen to me,' Stiles groans. 'Can we wait a second?' he asks, raising his voice slightly.

'Guys,' he tries again and we both watch as they all just continue to push everything in front of the door.

'Stiles talking,' he tries instead, almost making me smile. 'Can we hang on one second, please?' This time he almost shouts.

'HELLO!' I eventually yell for him, getting everyone's attention.

'Okay,' Stiles sighs, 'nice work.' His tone is dripping with sarcasm. 'Really beautiful job everyone. Now,' he starts, clapping his hands together dramatically, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?' he asks, gesturing to the wall consisting of 90% windows.

Realisation dawns on all of them, and I'm positive I hear Lydia swear.

'Can somebody please let me know what's going on because I am freaking out here,' Allison begs, turning to Scott and tugging on his sleeve. 'and I'd really like to know why,' she continues. 'Scott–'

Scott moves away from her and drags his hand down his face. Bet he's trying to come up with a brilliant way to explain all this. Jackson looks towards us – me and Stiles – and lifts his arms slightly up in the air as to say '_you explain'_.

Scott looks to Stiles – I like to think he looks at Stiles because I'm sure as hell not going to say anything – for help.

'Somebody killed the janitor,' he eventually says, taking a step closer to the others.

'What?' Lydia squeak.

'Yeah, the janitor's dead,' I echo from behind Stiles. Screw the whole not-saying-anything part.

'What're they talking about?' Allison asks, almost laughing with disbelief. She looks towards Scott who seems like he's having a panic attack. 'Is this a joke?'

'Wha– Who killed him?' Jackson asks. I like him the most so far.

'No, no, no, no, no,' Lydia murmurs. 'It is supposed to be a mountain lion –'

'No, don't you get it?' Jackson asks. Poor Lydia – I've never seen anyone looks so distraught. 'It was never a mountain lion.'

'_Who was it?_' Allison cries, and I glare at her.

_Stop crying, bitch_.

'What does he want?' she proceeds to ask. 'What's happening? Scott!'

'I– I– I don't know!' he lies and I sigh. 'I– I– I– just… If… If we go out there he's gonna kill us.'

'Us?' Lydia asks is a tone that implies she's hoping she doesn't include is _'us'_.

'He's gonna kill _us_?'

'Who?' Allison asks. 'Who _is it_?'

There's a long silence where I exchange a glance with Stiles before he looks to Scott for answers.

'It's Derek,' he answers eventually, and I stare at him, mouth agape.

_Say what?_

'It's Derek Hale.'


	11. Chapter 11

I look to Stiles, but he seems just as baffled as myself.

'Wait, Derek killed the janitor?' Jackson asks sceptically. Allison snorts as the answer is obvious. Can I punch the bitch now? 'Are you sure?' she asks and I glare at Scott.

'I saw him,' Scott says and Stiles has to grab my arm to stop me from kicking his head in.

'The mountain lion–'

'No!' Scott yells. 'Derek killed them!'

'All of them?' Allison asks and I am now biting my lip so hard I can taste blood.

'Yes, starting with his own sister,' Scott answers and I tug at my arm, but it's clear Stiles is a lot stronger than I've ever given him credit for.

Allison's look is obvious disbelief. 'And the bus driver?' she asks.

'And the guy in the video store,' Scott says, 'it's been Derek the whole time.'

Jackson looks to Lydia. I can tell he's the most sceptical of all, and Lydia doesn't seem to believe it completely either.

'He's in here with us,' Scott says.

_No, he's not!_ I want to scream at him. _He's dead because of you and your stupid plan!_

'If we don't get out now,' Scott says, turning around to face us, 'he's going to kill us, too.'

_Not if I kill you first you son of a–_

'Call the cops,' Jackson says, but Stiles shakes his head.

'No.'

'What do you mean _'no'_?' Jackson asks, waving his arm around.

'I mean no,' Stiles answers, 'you want to hear it in Spanish? _No_!' I roll my eyes.

'Look, Derek killed three people,' Stiles explains – giving me he urge to kick him in the head, too – we don't know what he's armed with.'

'Your dad is armed wit an entire Sheriff's department,' Jackson yells, 'call him!'

'I'm calling,' Lydia says as she takes out her phone. Me? I'm not in this conversation anymore. I'm keeping look-out by the window.

'No, Lydia–' Stiles groans as he grabs for Lydia. 'Will you just hold on a sec–'

Jackson and Allison pushes him away form Lydia.

'Hey,' Scott says, coming to back Stiles up.

'Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School,' Lydia says into the phone. 'We're trapped and we need you to–' She stops, and everyone stares at her – even me. What? I'm curious.

'But…' She looks distraught as she lowers the phone and looks at it.

'She hung up on me,' Lydia says, a pinch of anger in her tone.

'The police hung up on you?' Allison asks, his tone hinting disbelief.

'Said they got a tip warning them that were going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I called again that they were going to trace it and have me arrested.'

_That Alpha knows how to make things difficult._ I almost want to meet this person. They're quite intelligent.

'Okay, then call again!' Allison says.

'No, they won't trace the cell,' I say, finally butting in. 'And they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here,' Stiles finishes.

'What– but what,' Allison stutters, 'what is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?'

And then everyone turns to us. Again. I am so keeping my mouth shut again.

This one is on them; they chose the story, not me.

'Why is everyone looking at me?' Scott asks.

_Maybe because you came up with this story?_

'Is he the one that sent her that text?' Lydia asks, to which Scott replies 'no!'.

'I mean,' he stutters, and I roll my eyes. That's what happens when you lie. 'I don't know,' he eventually answers.

_Weak._

'Is he the one that called the police?' Allison asks, and Scott answers once more; 'I don't know!'

'Okay, why don't we ease back on the throb here, yeah?' Stiles suggests, pulling Scott with him slightly further away from the others. I walk up to join them,

'Hey, first off, throwing Derek under the bus; nicely done,' Stiles comments and I cross my arms over my chest, pursing my lips and arching an eyebrow.

'I didn't know what to say,' he defends, 'I had to say something! And if he's dead, then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not…' Scott looks more than a little flustered.

'Oh, God,' he murmurs, 'I totally just bit her head off.'

'And she'll totally get over it,' I snarl. 'Bigger issues at hand; like how do we get out alive?'

'But we are alive!' Scott answers. 'It could have killed us already! It's like it's cornering us or something.'

'So what, he wants to eats us all at the same time?' Stiles comments sarcastically.

'No,' Scott responds, 'Derek says it wants revenge.'

'Against who?'

'Allison's family?' Scott suggests.

'Maybe that's what the text was about?' I offer, though it's quite obvious.

Scott looks at me doubtingly.

'Well, _someone_ had to have sent it,' I argue.

'_Okay_!' Jackson yells, and I turn, seeing him approaching us.

'Assheads,' _that better not be directed at me little man_, 'new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?' Jackson turns to look at the others, though no one says anything. 'He's right,' Scott eventually says, and both Stiles and I turn to glare at him. He turns to Stiles, 'tell him the truth if you have to just– just call him!'

'I am not watching my dad getting eaten alive,' Stiles objects, looking more than slightly hurt by what Scott wants him to do.

Scott really doesn't do very well under pressure.

Stiles shakes his head and walks away, but of course Jackson walks after him.

'Alright, give me the phone!' he says, and before I manage to react, Stiles punches him in the face, and I swear to God I heard something crunch.

Is it bad that I feel proud?

'Jackson,' Allison gasps, 'you okay?'

She crouches down beside him and I stop Stiles from doing anything else.

I grab him by the shoulders and look into his eyes. 'Calm down,' I whisper.

Stiles looks past me and I follow his gaze, seeing how Allison is looking at him like he just punched some holy person.

Stiles digs his hand into his pocket and speed dials his dad, staring Allison down while doing it.

'Dad, hey, it's me,' he answers shortly after, 'aand it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now – like right now.'

Everyone turns abruptly to the door and something repeatedly start to smash against it, and Lydia runs across the room over to Jackson. We all back away and Stiles continues to leave his message.

'We're at the school, Dad, we're at the school.'

We all huddle together, Lydia whispering 'oh my god, oh my god' repeatedly.

The door is literally shaking at this point and I grab Stiles' arm.

'The kitchen,' he says and I look at him. 'The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell.'

'Which only goes up!' Scott protests, Allison now having gone to him for protection.

'Up is better than here,' I answer and start to drag Stiles with me, everyone right behind us.

I push open the door and run up a flight of stairs as fast as I believe I can, and out into another corridor. This school is like a fucking maze!

We try several doors before we find one open and we all spill into the chemistry lab.

Everyone stands still, heaving for breath and looking at each other.

As I hear a growl, I suck in as much air as I can, and stop breathing. Lydia covers her mouth with her hand.

Everyone lets their breath out once the Alpha has passed.

'Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?' Scott asks.

'Five, if someone sits on someone's lap,' he answers.

'Five?' Allison hisses, 'I barely fit in the back!'

'It doesn't matter,' Stiles says, 'there's no getting out without drawing attention.'

'Well, what about this?' Scott asks, walking over to another door. 'Just go up to the roof, and you can take the fire escape down to the parking lot in seconds.'

'That's a deadbolt,' Stiles comments.

Scott looks down at the lock and sighs. Then he looks up with a hopeful expression.

'The janitor has a key,' he says.

'Are you serious?' I hiss.

'You mean _his body_ has it?' Stiles says, clearly not liking this _'plan'_.

'I can get in,' Scott murmurs and I stare at him in disbelief. Is he serious? He can't be serious. Is he serious?

'I can find him by scent, by blood.'

'Well gee, that sounds like a incredibly horrible idea, what else you got?'

'I'm getting the key,' he answers and brushes past us.

'He's going to die, isn't he?' I whisper and Stiles nods. 'Probably.'

Scott walks up to Allison, who whispers, 'are you serious?'

'It's the best plan,' he answers back, and Stiles and I join the group again. 'Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here,' Scott says.

'You're going to go out there _unarmed_?' Allison snarls.

Hesitating, Scott finds a long pin with a pointing finger at the end of it. We all stare at him, thinking he must be joking.

'What?' he asks, 'it's better than nothing.'

'There's got to be something else,' Stiles says.

'There is,' Lydia answers, capturing everyone's attention. She nods towards a cabinet filled with all kinds of chemicals.

'What are you going to do, throw acid on it?' Stiles almost shouts.

'No,' she answers, her tone implying he's being ridiculous, 'make a firebomb. In there is everything you need make a selfigniting molotova cocktail.'

'Selfigniting…'

'Molotova cocktail,' Lydia finishes for me. I'm still clueless, and by the looks on everyone else's faces I'm not alone. And how did that come out of the mouth of some High School Barbie?

'What?' Lydia asks, 'I read it somewhere.

'We don't have the key for that, either,' Stiles sighs.

Jackson shakes his head in annoyance, and being the guy who's always taking action, he breaks the glass of the cabinet.


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia is almost finished mixing this mixture of hers

She instructs Jackson to give her something – some kind of acid? – and he obliges. Once she's gotten that in as well, she stirs it all before putting a crock on the bottle. She then hands it to Scott.

'No,' Allison says, 'no this isn't– You cannot do this,' she tells Scott, 'You can't go out there.'

'I can't just sit here and wait for Stiles' dad to get his messages!' Scott hisses back.

'You could die,' Allison snarls, 'don't you get that? He's killed _three_ people.'

'And we're next,' Scott answers, shocking Allison out of a reply.

'Somebody has to do something.'

'Scott, just _stop_,' she begs him, stopping him as he tries to leave.

'Do you remember,' she begins, tears welling up her yes,' do you remember when you told me you knew the night I was lying – that I have a tell?'

Scott nods, clearly confused about where she's going with this.

'So do you,' she whispers. 'You're a horrible liar, and you've been lying all night.'

Scott looks at her, stunned, trying to form a sentence.

Jackson shakes his head, a small smile creeping up on his face. I pinch his arm to make him stop, which he does.

'Just, just please, please don't go,' Allison begs, tears now running down her cheeks. 'Don't leave us. Please.'

Scott looks down before looking up at her again, his look telling her he can't.

'Lock up behind me,' he says and walks away, Allison once again stopping him by taking a hold of his jacket and pulling him into a kiss.

Scott breaks it, and this time when he leaves, Allison lets him.

* * *

I fumble with my fingers. I'm standing against a wall, trying to wrap my head around tonight's events. Lydia, Allison and Jackson are standing mere feet away, Stiles standing against the wall next to me.

'I don't get this,' Allison says. 'I don't get why he's out there, why he left us here tonight. Can't– I can't stop my hands from shaking.'

'It's okay,' Jackson says, taking her hands in his. Lydia's eyes widen slightly in alarm, but she stands put.

'It's okay,' Jackson repeats, 'it's going to be okay.'

Allison looks up and gives him what I suspect is either a grateful look or a grateful smile – or both.

'Okay,' she whispers.

Lydia crosses her arms and I look over at Stiles, who looks as if he wants to be anywhere but here. I know how he feels. She looks over at the table and frowns.

'Jackson you gave me the saffiric acid, right? It has to be saffiric acid. It won't ignite if it's not.'

'Look, I gave you exactly what you asked for, didn't I?' he asks, sounding slightly angered.

'Yeah,' she mumbles. 'Yeah, I'm sure you did.'

I look at Stiles and both immediately know Jackson didn't give Lydia exactly what she asked for.

'Oh my god, what is that?' I ask as I cover my ears. It sounds like a howl, but I've never felt physical pain because of one before.

Jackson falls to the floor, gasping in pain. He starts to scream and I stare at him in horror.

This doesn't happen to normal people. This isn't happening to anyone else but him.

And then he removes his hand, and I can see three small marks on his neck.

Allison and Lydia bends to help Jackson to his feet.

'No, I'm fine, he says, pushing away from them, his hand back on his neck. 'Seriously, I'm okay.'

'But that didn't sound okay at all,' Allison says.

'What's on the back of your neck?' Stiles asks, extending his arm which Jackson immediately slaps back.

Stiles saw them, too, then.

'I said I'm fine,' Jackon objects.

'Ever since that day you haven't told me what happened,' Lydia answers.

'As if you actually care,' Jackson snarls at her, silencing her.

'All right, can we not argue for half a second?' Stiles asks.

'Where's Scott?' Allison asks, 'he should be back by now.'

A key is turned in the door and we turn to look at it.

'Scott!' Allison cries, walking towards the door and trying to pull it open.

'SCOTT!' she yells.

'What's he doing?' Lydia asks.

'Open, Scott,' Allison shouts, knocking on the doo with her fist. 'Scott! SCOTT!'

'Stop,' Lydia says, slightly panicked. 'STOP!'

Allison turns around and looks at her.

'Do you hear that?' Lydia asks, turning towards to the windows. 'Listen,' she says, and as I do I can hear sirens. We all run towards the window and as we look out, we see several police cars pulling over in the parking lot. We all sigh, relief washing over us.

* * *

'You're sure it was Derek Hale?' uncle asks as he pushes the main door open, Stiles, Scott and I following him.

'Yes,' Scott answers.

'I saw him, too,' Stiles says and uncle turns to me.

I nod slowly, guilt wrapping around me like a blanket.

'What about the janitor?' Scott asks.

'We're still looking,' uncle answers.

'Did you check under the bleachers, _under them_?'

'Yes, Scott, we looked,' uncle answers, sounding slightly annoyed. 'We pulled them out just like you asked. There's nothing.'

'I'm not making this up,' Scott defends.

'I know, I believe you,' uncle answers, 'I do.'

'No, you don't,' Scott snaps, 'you have this look, like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't.'

Uncle sighs, 'listen; we're going to search this whole school, and we're gonna find him. Okay? I promise.'

There's a short silence before someone shouts 'sheriff'.

'Stay,' he says. '_All_ of you,' he adds, pointing at me and Stiles.

'Well, we survived,' Stiles says, throwing his arms dramatically in the air.

'You know, we outlasted the Alpha. Still good right, being all alive?'

Scott stares at us. 'When you were in the chemistry room, it walked right by us. You don't think it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?'

'Well then how come we're still alive?' Stiles asks.

'It wants Scott in its pack,' I groan. God, I know too much about werewolves. Scott nods.

'But I think first I have to get rid of my old pack…'

Scott stares at Stiles who crosses his arms over his chest. 'What do you mean?' he asks. 'What old pack?'

'Allison,' he answers, 'Jackson, Lydia, Sophia … _you_.'

Stiles takes a invisible deep breath as realisation dawns on him. He opens his mouth to say something, but unable to he turns away for a short while instead before looking back at Scott.

'The Alpha doesn't wanna kill us,' he says in a voice so emotionless it sounds alien.

'It wants me to do it,' Scott finishes the sentence for him, turning away. 'And that's not even the worst part,' he says.

'How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?' Stiles shouts.

'Because when he made me shift,' Scott begins, turning back to us, 'I wanted to do it.'

Stiles' expression falls and he looks at his best friend in disbelief.

'I wanted to kill you!' Scott whispers. 'All of you.'

Stiles looks at Scott with the look you give your boyfriend when he tells you he doesn't love you anymore. A look that shows so much hurt and betrayal and anger. But Stiles doesn't say anything else, nor does Scott, nor does I. We just stand in silence; Scott looking at his shoes, Stiles looking nowhere in particular and me in the middle, looking at both of them.

That's when I see it and I walk away, both boys in my heels. I walk over to an ambulance, where Deaton is sitting.

'There you are,' he says, looking past me and talking to Scott and Stiles.

'How… How did you…' Scott stutters.

'Get out?' Deaton offers, and I cross my arms. Alpha or not, I don't trust this man.

'Not easily,' he answers, which is pretty much the weakest answer ever.

'And from what they tell me it was because of you,' Deaton says, looking at Scott.

Say what?

'I think I owe you a raise,' Deaton grins, giving me the creeps.

'Guys, come on,' uncle says, placing a hand on my arm, 'let the IMG's to their job. You can talk to him later.'

He pulls us away, but Scott quickly disappears, shouting 'Allison'.

As he walk over to uncle's car, I turn around to where Derek had been tossed.

The guilt-felt blanket that's been wrapped around me is traded out with a blanket of fright. Because Derek is no longer there. And if he's no longer there, someone took him. Either someone took him, or we where all wrong; Derek's not dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Have you ever watched someone die?

No?

Then you should count yourself lucky.

Because it'll haunt you every waking moment, and every sleeping one.

You won't get a single minute's rest. Especially when the person you watched is someone you cared about.

Seeing a stranger being killed is one thing – but someone you care for? That's so much worse.

I lay silent in my bed as my phone rings, and I answer it without even knowing who it is.

'Hello?'

'Scott ran off.'

It's Stiles.

'He's been acting weird all day and I tried to handcuff him to stop him from doing anything weird tonight but he got loose and now I don't know where he is and–'

'Okay, _calm down_,' I tell him as I sit up, pulling some hair away from my face.

'Come and pick me up, and we'll find him, okay? Together.' I scramble out of bed and pull on a pair of tight, black jeans and a snug, black jumper.

'Okay,' Stiles breathes into the phone. 'I'll be there in 5.'

I ring off and hurry down the stairs where I pull on my black boots and lock the door behind me, waiting for Scott on the sidewalk.

He keeps his promise and less than five minutes later, he pulls over and I get in.

'We'll find him,' I say, starting to get slightly annoyed by Stiles who keeps tapping him thumb against the steering wheel.

I turn as lights flash against my face, and my jaw tightens.

'No,' Stiles mumble, stopping the car. We both hurry out, and Stiles runs towards the body that's being taken away.

'Dad?' he shouts.

He grabs an officer by the shoulder, turning him around. It's not him.

'Has any seen my–'

Another officer grabs Stiles' elbow.

'Has anyone seen my dad?' he asks, this time his eyes falls on the body.

He pushes past the officer, and I'm already fearing the worst.

'Stiles,' uncle calls, and we both turn around. 'Sophia, what're you doing here?'

We both attack him, hugging so hard so probably can't breathe. Carefully he hugs us back.

* * *

'He's _what_?' I snarl, and Scott backs away slightly.

'I thought you'd be happy about it,' he mumbles and I take a step closer to him. 'He's alive?' I ask in a hiss and Scott nods slightly.

'And he's been alive for quite some time?'

'At least since the full moon,' Scott answers and I take a deep breath, my hands forming into fists.

'And he wants you two, to do him a favour?'

Scot and Stiles nod carefully, and I smile.

'You better have room for one more.'

'Faster?' Scott asks and I turn around to see how close the car behind us is.

'Much faster,' I answer and Scott feeds the gas, making me regret not wearin a seat belt.

'Why are you doing this for him again? And what is _he_ doing?' I ask, but neither of them answers me.

I kick Stiles' seat and he makes one of his ridiculous hand gestures, which includes his whole body, before turning to me.

'You wanted to come with. Now stop kicking my seat!'

I growl, but turn back around to see how we're doing.

'Hey Scott,' I say, 'I don't think you're grasping the fact that we're in a car chase here.'

'If I go faster, I'll kiss us!' he objects.

'Well if you don't go faster, _they're_ going to kill us!'

Scott feeds the gas even more, and I sit back down. Stiles turns and frowns. 'They're gone,' he says in astonishment, and I turn back as well.

Stiles gets the walkie talkie up and presses a button, uncle's voice coming through immediately: _all units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron wards._

'Well, shit,' I murmur, saying out loud what we're all thinking.

Scott, apparently having overcome his fear of dying, feeds the gas more than what I thought was possible, and we race off to where Derek is apparently running to. As we arrive, someone's shooting and I can spot a man standing above us, a rifle in his arms. Stiles opens the passenger seat and scrambles into the back seat with me. 'Get in!' he shouts, and Derek leaps towards the car as the man starts to shoot again. He jumps in, closing the door behind him and Scott races off again.

'Damn it, I had him!' Derek shouts, clearly not having noticed me yet.¨

'What, the Alpha?' Stiles asks.

'He was right in front of me, then the fricking police showed up!'

'Oh, hey,' Stiles starts, 'they're just doing their job.'

Derek turns and gives Stiles a murdering glance, immediately making Stiles back off.

'Yeah,' Derek snaps, 'thanks to someone who wanted to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!'

'Told you he'd be pissed off about that,' I murmur, and Derek finally seems to notice me, his expression shocked for less than a second before he regains his posture.

'Can we seriously get passed that?' Scott asks. 'I made a demist mistake, I get it!'

'All right!' Stiles shouts. 'How did you find him?'

Derek just snorts and shakes his head.

'Can you just trust us for at least half a second?' Scott orders, and Stiles decides to get high on himself.

'Yeah, _both of us_,' he says.

_Do I not exist in this car?_ I roll my eyes.

Derek turns to Stiles, looking as if he wants to kill him.

'Or just him,' Stiles says, leaning back. 'I'll be back here.'

He sits down next to me, and for a short while there's silence and I can feel Derek's eyes on me, but I'm looking out the window.

'Look, the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out,' Derek says, and I'm slightly impressed he's actually talking. 'she found two things; the first was a guy named Harries.'

'Our chemistry teacher?' Stiles asks, bending forward again and looking at Derek.

'Why him?' Scott asks.

'I don't know yet,' Derek answers.

'What's the second?' I ask, slightly curious now.

'Some kind of symbol,' he says, getting out a piece of paper from his pocket.

'Uh-oh,' I mumble, and Derek turns towards me.

'What?' Derek asks. 'You know what this is?'

I arch an eyebrow at him, happy that for once I have an advantage. 'I've seen it on a necklace,' I answer, and in the mirror I can see realisation dawning on Scott.

'Around Allison's neck,' he finishes, punching the steering wheel.

* * *

I open the door to my room and walk down the hall to Stiles', where he's leaning against the doorframe and talking to his dad about the game tonight.

'…I'm gonna be there tonight, I mean you first game.'

'My first game,' Stiles grins, 'gah, it's great. Awesome. Uhh… Good.'

Uncle looks at Stiles lovingly, and a smile so proud erupts on his face.

'I'm very happy for you,' he says as I come up to them. 'And I'm really proud of you.'

'Thanks, Stiles says, 'me too. I'm happy … and proud. Of myself.' I frown, immediately knowing Stiles is hiding something. He's talking even stranger than usual.

'so they're really gonna let you play, right?' Uncle asks, and I have to force myself not to giggle.

'Yeah,' Stiles says, sounding slightly awed. 'Dad, I'm first line.'

He makes a weird sound in the back of his throat, which states he's really happy and can't really believe it himself.

Uncle laughs slightly, and his smile grows. 'I'm very proud.'

'Uh, me too,' Stiles smiles, finally returning to his normal self again. 'Again, I'm…'

Uncle moves in to give Stiles a hug, which he gladly returns.

He mumbles something I can't quite get as they part, and uncle gives a small gave.

'See you there,' he says.

'Take it easy,' Stiles answers, to which uncle to stares at him strangely before leaving.

HE sighs as he hits his head into the door, before closing it in my face.

I arch a brow; _excuse me?_

As it sounds like something hits the wall, I open the door to find Derek pinning Stiles up against the wall – again. I close the door behind me, deciding I'm not going to butt in this time.

'If you say one word,' Derek threatens, jabbing a finger at Stiles.

'What do you think I'd say? _Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun_?'

I snort with laughter, immediately regretting it. Snorting wit laughter is so unattractive. And yes, I still care about that.

Derek lowers his hand, and Stiles' ego gets a boost.

'Yeah, that's right,' he says, Derek still pinning him up against the wall, his glance murdering.

'If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house,' he hits Derek in the shoulder with his hand, ' my rules, buddy.'

Derek looks at his shoulder where Stiles hit him and nods slightly, letting Stiles go and straightening his jacket.

I frown. This is so not like him.

Stiles grins and straighten Derek's jacket, too, before passing him, which is when Derek pretends to attack Stiles by moving his head quickly forward.

Stiles ducks, gasping, '_oh my god_.'

Now there's the Derek I know.

Stiles falls into his chair and I sit down on his bed.

Derek ignores me, which kind of pisses me off.

'Scott gonna get the necklace?' Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head.

'No, he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try.'

Derek's hands are back in the pockets of his leather jacket, and he slightly raises them as if to reply _what?_

'When we were trapped at the school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there,' Stiles says, and Derek looks confused. 'So?'

'So it wasn't Scott,' I answer, standing up. Derek looks at me as I stand next to him. He gives me a long look, before asking; 'can you find out who sent it?'

The question is clearly to Stiles, but he's still staring at me.

'No, not me,' Stiles answers, finally drawing Derek's attention off me. I know I said I wanted it, but god damn it I thought I was going to collapse.

Stiles turns to his computer, adding; 'but I think I know somebody who can.'

'You want me to do what?' Danny asks, staring at Stiles like he's crazy.

'Trace a text,' Stiles answers, lie it's the most normal thing to do on a Friday afternoon.

'I came here to do lab work,' Danny protests, 'that's what lab partners do.'

I look over at Derek who's sitting in the chair right next to the bed I'm sitting on. He's either pretending to read the book he's holding, or he's actually reading it. I can't tell. He's taken off his leather jacket though, thought it doesn't make him blend in any easier.

'And we will,' Stiles answers, scratching his head, 'once you've traced the text.'

'And what makes you think I know how?' Danny asks, and I look up from my laptop, which I am currently using to watching YouTube videos.

'I…' Stiles stutter, 'I looked at your arrest report,' he mumbles, stunning me. Nicely done…

'I was thirteen,' Danny answers defensively, and I can't say I blame him. 'They dropped the charges.'

Stiles raises his hands, once again making a weird noise.

'No!' Danny says, 'we're doing lab work.'

Danny grabs a chair and sits down next to Stiles, whose making very unusual gestures with his face and hands. I'm guessing he's frustrated.

'Who's he again?' Danny asks, gesturing to Derek. He already knows who I am, as I'm the one who invited him in.

'Uhm,' Stiles mumbles, 'my cousin,' he says. 'From my mother's side. Miguel.'

Derek looks up slightly, while I cover my mouth with my hand, trying my best not to laugh.

'Is that blood on his shirt?' Danny asks, and I turn to look at Derek, as does Stiles.

'Yeah,' Stiles says, pretending to be cool. 'Yes, he gets these horrible nose bleeds.'

_Oh, you're using my bad genes to explain Derek's blood stain? Gee, thanks._

'Hey, Miguel,' Stiles calls, turning back to look at Derek who looks back up at him slowly.

'I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts?' Stiles gestures towards the dresser, and I raise the laptop so they can't see my face. I a, having so much difficulty keeping silent.

Derek shuts the book and throws on the bed – on my foot.

'Ow,' I gasp as I drop the laptop and grab my foot, glaring at Derek.

Guess he saw me laughing…

He stands up and I follow him with my eyes. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing to to the floor.

This time I'm the one making a weird noise deep in my throat. Maybe it's in the family?

_Holy fuck he's fine. And fit. And gorgeous. And he has a tattoo! And he's standing shirtless in a room with me in it! My prayers have been answered. Holy shit, can I just grab him and pull him to my room instead?_

'So, anyway, we both know you have the skills to trace that text,' Stiles tells Danny, who seems slightly preoccupied by staring at the deliciousness that is Derek Hale. Danny and I seem to have the same taste in men.

'Um, Stiles?' Derek says, turning around to face him. Stiles groans as he turns the chair, and I lick my lips.

'Yes?' Stiles asks.

'This,' Derek says, pulling at one to show Stiles' figure is a lot slimmer than his, 'no fit.'

'That's fine with me,' I mumble, forgetting for a split second that Derek has werewolf hearing. I turn into a very red tomato.

'Then try something else on,' Stiles suggests, sounding slightly annoyed.

'Sorry,' he tells Danny, who's still staring at Derek.

Stiles looks from Danny to Derek, finally putting two and two together. He opens his mouth as he stares at Danny, who quickly looks away.

'Hey,' Stiles says, turning back to Derek. 'That one looks pretty good, huh? What'd you think, Danny?'

Danny stares at Stiles, before looking away.

'Huh?' he answers.

'The shirt,' Stiles says, pointing at Derek.

Derek stares at them, looing pretty pissed off. However, it's impossible to take him serious when he's wearing Stiles' blue and orange striped shirt.

'It's not really his colour.'

Derek tugs the shirt over his head, making me grin. He even has a perfect happy-trail!

'You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Dannyboy?' Stiles grins.

'You're a horrible person,' Danny tells him, but Stiles just shrugs. 'I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, 'bout that text.'

'Stiles!' Derek snarls. 'None of these fit!'

'I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time the text came,' Danny says, turning away from Derek and Stiles throws his arms up in the air in glee.

'Come on,' I say as I close my laptop and crawl off Stiles' bed. Derek looks at me.

'I know whose shirt fits you,' I open the door and walk out, and when I hear the door shut I know Derek's following me. I open the door to my own bedroom, and walk over to the dresser.

'You have something that'll fit me?' Derek asks, closing the door behind him. I look up and always grin – he's still shirtless! And oh boy does he work out a lot.

'I have a thing for large clothes,' I tell him, opening own of my drawers. 'You'd be surprised how many times I've been in the men's section and bought clothes. I pull out a ordinary, dark green tee and give it to him. 'It's XL, so it should fit you.'

I take his old jumper from him and put it in the laundry bin so I can wash it later. I've seen his house; he can possibly get much laundry done.

When I turn back to look at him, he's got the tee on. It fits perfectly and I smile.

'Told you,' I grin and walk over to open the window, letting some fresh air into the room.

'Thanks,' he answers and I sigh.

'I don't want a _thank you_,' I tell him, turning around to face him. The distance between us is enough to make me think straight.

'I want an apology.'

'Apology?' he asks, confused.

'Yes, an apology. You died, Derek!'

Realisation dawns on him and he takes a step closer, but I press myself closer to the window

'Don't', I snarl, making him stop.

'Do you know how devastated I was? And apparently you didn't die and I found out several weeks later!'

This time when he comes towards me, he doesn't stop when I tell him to. Not until he's right in front of me.

'Sophia–'

'No! Stop it!' I cry, smacking his chest with my fist. 'Stop that right now!'

'You need to understand–' Derek starts, but I stop him by smacking my fist at his chest again. How does this not hurt him?

'I don't have to understand anything!' I snarl. 'You died! At least I thought you did,' I voice breaks as a sob escapes me. I see a flash on guilt on Derek's face.

'I watched you die, and you don't know how much I cried, nor for how long!'

'I'm sorry,' he whispers, but I shake my head.

'Sorry doesn't cut it, Derek,' I whisper, 'not this time.'

'But–'

'No _buts_, okay? You died, and then somehow due to your wolf powers you're alive again – but you left me thinking you were dead for a several weeks! You told Scott and even Stiles before I found out – and I found out after forcing it out of them! _Sorry doesn't cut it_!'

He reaches for my hand, and no matter how pissed off I am, I let him take it. Just because I'm pissed off he didn't tell me, doesn't mean I'm not happy he's not actually dead and that I still don't the those god damn butterflies whenever I'm in his presence.

'I...' he starts, cutting himself off by clearing his throat. Derek has never been good at saying his emotions out loud - that much I've learned in quite a short amount of time. And I doubt it's every going to change.

'You care,' he eventually says and I look up at him, 'a lot more than I'm used to.'

'You're family cared about you,' I point out and he nods, still not meeting my eyes.

'But they've been dead for years and they died because of me. Because I fell in love.'

I frown, shaking my head in confusion. 'What are you talking about?'

'In High School, I fell for this girl. What I didn't know was that she was using me to get to my family – to kill them. She was a hunter.'

I stare at him, mouth agape. Not just because of his (horrible) story, but because he actually just shared a piece of information from his past that's so close to his chest that I don't think anyone else knows. I squeeze the hand he'd taken earlier.

'Firstly,' I whisper, not even the slightest bit annoyed he won't look at me. 'If I was out to kill your family, I wouldn't have done my research,' I start, drawing a small, amused smile from him. 'Secondly, if I was out to murder _anyone_ you care about, I probably would have given up by now – especially after the whole death-incident.'

This time he actually raises his head and pierces my eyes with his. I blush.

'The only thing I want, is for you to accept my heart and promise to try and keep it safe,' I whisper so silently no human could possibly have heard it. But he's not human, and I know he'd heard me from the sharp intake of breath he does.

His face is so close I can smell the lemon and mint mix come off him. I can imagine how his stubble would feel against my bare skin; how I disappear into his eyes every time I'd look at him. I wonder how his lips feel. Soft? Hard? Gentle? Is he a good kisser?

Stupid question, he is most definitely a good kisser.

'I promise,' he murmurs, taking me completely off guard.

'What?' I squeak, making his smile grow.

'I promise to try to do what you ask.'

I bite my bottom lip, trying to hide the smile that's creeping up on me.

He places a thumb on my chin, forcing me to stop biting my lip.

His face is so close that if I move even an inch, our lips would touch.

I can feel my body yearn for just that touch.

Derek's eyes searches mine, and I look into them. There's so much hiding behind those eyes, no much I want to discover.

But right now, I'm fine.

I give Derek a smile, telling him it's all right. He's taken a big enough step – who am I to demand anything else?

'We should check if Stiles has been able to trace that text,' I tell him and he nods. We exit my bedroom together, and walking down the corridor to Stiles' room, I realize I haven't felt this giddy since primary school.


	14. Chapter 14

'There,' Danny says as he leans back in his chair.

Derek and I both lean in to see the screen of Stiles' laptop better.

'This text was sent form a laptop… This one,' he says.

'Registered to that account name?' Derek asks, and Danny nods.

'No, nonono,' that can't be right,' Stiles objects, looking at Danny.

On the screen I read:

Test message located::filesystem catalog entry =

Account registered to:

Beacon Hells Hospital – Melissa McCall

End search . . .

This is not good news…

* * *

'Yeah, I did,' Stiles replies, 'it looks just like the drawing.'

Derek grabs Stiles' hand and pulls it towards himself. 'Hey, was there something on the back? There's gotta be something, an inscription, an opening – _something_.'

'No, no. the thing's flat and you know it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it. Nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here – you're first line!'

I sit in the back seat – _again_ – my arms crossed over my chest.

'I know!' Stiles shouts, groaning. 'Look, if you see my dad can you tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?'

I stare at Stiles, as does Derek.

'All right, thanks.' Stiles rings off.

'You're not gonna make it,' he says and Stiles sighs.

'I know,' he answers.

'And you didn't tell him about his mum, either,' Derek adds, and even I give him a look then.

'Not tell we find out the truth,' Stiles says.

'Why can't Stiles go to his game?' I ask, making both boys look at me. 'I can take his place here.'

'No,' they answer in union, making me pout.

'Why not?'

'Because I'm not going to let you get hurt,' Stiles says, as to which Derek just cocks his head to the side, clearly agreeing with him.

That's probably the first time…

'By the way, one more thing,' Derek says.

'Yeah?' Stiles asks as Derek grabs the back of his neck and hit his head in the steering wheel, making me gasp.

'OH, GOD!' Stiles cry out. '_What the Hell was–_'

'You know what that was for,' Derek warns, jabbing a finger at him accusingly.

'Go,' Derek says, waving Stiles off. As Stiles stays put, his face expression screaming OW, Derek snaps; '_go_.'

Stiles stumbles out of the car, walking up to the hospital.

Which is when I decide to crawl into the driver's seat. Luckily I've done it enough times that I don't look like a complete, unattractive idiot.

'That was mean,' I comment and Derek looks at me.

'He deserved it.'

'No, he did not,' I object, poking him in the arm.

'Thanks to him we were able to trace the text. You should thank him, not smash his head into the steering wheel!'

Derek sighs, and I cross my arms over my chest.

'I said I can't find her,' Stiles answers annoyingly.

I'm holding my phone between myself and Derek, having put it on speed dial and myself. Prefer this than him grabbing my arms every two second to tell Stiles what an idiot he his.

'Look, ask for Jennifer,' Derek says, 'she's been looking after my uncle.'

'You have an uncle?' I ask, staring at him wide-eyed.

'I thought your whole family died.'

'It pretty much did. He hasn't said one word since the fire.'

'Oh…'

'Yeah, well, he's not here either,' Stiles says.

'What?' Derek replies, his expression utterly confused.

'He's not here,' Stiles says, 'he's gone, Derek.'

I give Derek a confused glance as his realisation dawns on his face. Then he looks alarmed and my spine straightens.

'Stiles, get out of there right now!' Derek shouts at him. 'It's him, he's the Alpha! Get out!'

'Oh my, god,' I gasp, panic grabbing a tight hold of me. 'Are you serious? Are you fucking serious? Have we sent my baby cousin in there WITH THE ALPHA?' I scream.

Derek kicks open the door and runs into the hospital, and trust me I am not far behind him.

Derek might've survived the whole dying-part because of his wolf-powers or whatever, but Stiles won't!

I watch as Derek hits a lady right in the face with his elbow.

'That's not nice,' I hear a voice say, and as I round the corner I see a man standing not far from Stiles. The Alpha.

'She's my nurse,' he says, and I get the feeling that a whole bucket of SASSY has been drained on him.

'She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people,' Derek replies, gently pushing me behind him. 'Get out of the way,' he tells Stiles, who looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself. 'Oh, damn,' he groans as he sinks to the ground, crawling to the side.

'Think I killed Laura on purpose?' the Alpha asks, approaching us.

'Kill my own family?'

Derek growls, his eyes flashing bright blue before jumps up on a wall and attacks the Alpha – his uncle – who just pushes him into a wall.

The Alpha then grabs Derek by his jacket and throws him into the wall opposite, and Derek falls to the ground right next to Stiles, making him crawl away quickly. He stops as he almost crawls into the nurse, before he gets to me and I haul him to his feet.

I watch as the Alpha looms over Derek before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up. Derek tries to fight him off unsuccessfully.

'My mind, my personality, were literally burned out,' he says as he drags Derek with him across the floor towards us.

'I've been driven by pure instinct,' he says as he drops Derek to the floor, and he rolls over.

'You want forgiveness?' Derek asks as he punches his uncle in the jaw, and I jump back. The Alpha's head barely moves, and the blow seems to have caused him to pain. Derek precedes to kick him in the chest, which the always blows off immediately, banging his head against Derek, sending him stumbling backwards.

'I want understanding,' he says, and this time he kicks Derek in the chest, sending him flying through the air before his back hits the floor hard and he flips over backwards, hitting the floor with his front.

'Do you have any idea what it was like for me during these years?' the Alpha asks as Derek struggles to get up, and I see blood on the floor as he spits

'Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness?'

Stiles comes up from behind me, having apparently been absent without me realising.

Derek raises himself to his feet slowly.

'Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a platonic healing process. I can't help that.' The Alpha is standing right in front of Derek, who's kneeling but quickly gets up on his feet, once again hitting his uncle in the face. It doesn't make any more damage this time, and as he goes for another blow, the Alpha simply ducks. Going in for a third time, the Alpha blocks Derek's attempt, doing so with the fourth as well, this time catching his fist and holding it there, crunching his bones, forcing Derek to his knees.

I can feel tears in my eyes, watching as the scene unfolds before me.

'I tried to tell you what was happening,' the Alpha says, and I gag as I hear the crunch of bones.

'I tried to warn you.'

The Alpha grabs Derek's jacket and throws him through the glass and into the reception booth, making me lose him from my sight. As the Alpha moves and he disappears from my line of vision as well, I crawl forward so I can peer around the booth. I can see as Derek tries to crawl away on his stomach, but the Alpha is already approaching him. I get to my feet as Derek continues to crawl and the Alpha continues to follow – and then I follow.

As Derek reaches to mortuary, he pushes himself up in a sitting position, leaning against the wall with all the corpses inside.

I stay by the door, mostly out of sight.

I can tell Derek is in a lot of pain, and all I want to do is go over to him and help him. But I cant. I know I can't.

The Alpha sighs as he looks as Derek, who looks back up at him. I can almost feel the mood in the room on my skin.

'I was going to wait for dramatic affairs, but…' He shrugs and turns to a small mirror, tilting it up so he can look at himself, and then flips it hard. I can only see the back of his head.

'When you look this good, why wait?' he asks no one in particular, and turns to face Derek again, his face now normal again. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from gasping. I know werewolves can heal, but never before have I seen it with my own eyes.

'Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain,' the Alpha says, as if he's a five-year-old having stolen a cookie from the cookie jar.

'After all,' he says as he bends down slightly, 'we're family.'

Derek's expression is so hurt and so confused it looks like he doesn't know what to do anymore.

He eyes turn to me, and I takes a deep breath.

'Go,' I say, and the Alpha turns to me as well.

'Go!' Derek snarls, so I do. I run away, back to Stiles and back to his Jeep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I _know_ quite a few is reading this story. Every time I take a look, there's like 400 more reads on this thing - _but nobody ever leaves a review_. So please, I am begging you. Leave one! It takes no more than a minute, and it really doesn't have to be long. A 'i like your story' is plenty! It reassures me that people is actually into this story that I spend way too much time writing. It's not a big request at all, so please do me this one tiny, tiny favour and it would mean the world to me!**

**-Kat**


	15. Chapter 15

'What you doing?' Stiles ask and I look up from the papers I'm going through with uncle.

'Work,' uncle answers simply, knowing what a curious little bastard his son can be.

'Anything I can help with?' Stiles asks, looking from me to his dad.

'You know, uncle answers, 'if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would awfully nice.'

Stiles disappears for a mere second, switching the large bottle of milk in his hand with a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

He tries to pretend he's not hurrying towards the table, and as he puts down the bottle his eyes scan the papers uncle is holding.

'Any leads?' he asks, and uncle slaps his hand away.

'You know I can't discuss that with you,' he says, giving him a humorous smile.

'But you can with her?' Stiles asks, nodding towards me accusingly.

'Yeah, I can,' he answers and I grin.

Stiles opens the bottle of whiskey and is just about to pour his father a glass when uncle says, 'not too much.'

I watch as Stiles pours a small amount of whiskey in the glass, before stopping. He seems to think for a split second, before he looks at his dad and pours some more in.

I shake my head, amused.

'Okay,' he says, 'here you go, dad.'

He hands uncle the glass, now almost full.

'Thanks, bottoms up,' he replies, drowning the glass in one go.

'You know,' uncle starts, 'Derek Hale would be a hell of a lot… A hell of a lot…'

'A hell of a lot?' Stiles says, and I can't help but smile.

'He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch, if you could get an actual picture of him,' Uncle drawls, the alcohol haven taken its affect already.

'How do you not have a picture of him?' Stiles asks, looing at me for help. I know, of course, because I've studied mythology.

'It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we try to get a mug shot, there's like two laser beans were pointed at the camera.'

_Mug shot?_

'His eyes,' Stiles mumbles, and I continue to look through some papers, finding Derek's arrest report quite interesting.

'Oh,' uncle sighs, rubbing his forehead. 'That ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, if you're–'

'Dad,' Stiles objects, 'it's me. I'm not going to say anything.'

I put my papers down and walk around the table to sit down next to Stiles as he takes out a paper file.

'You see, the thing is it's that they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver god killed. He was the insurance invertigator that assigned the Hale house fire.'

Stiles leans forward to read from the paper uncle in holding.

'Terminating under suspicion of fraud,' Stiles reads out loud and uncle nods.

'Exactly.'

'Who else?' I ask.

'The video store clerk who got his throat slashed. He's a convicted felon with history of arson.'

'What about the other two guys,' I push, 'the guys that got killed in the woods.'

'Priers all over their records, including–'

'Arson,' I breathe. 'Maybe they all had something to do with the…'

'Another shot?' Stiles suggests, which uncle immediately shoots down. 'No, no, no. No more.'

'Dad, come on you work really hard, all right? You deserve it,' Stiles says, and I must admire how drunk he's willing to get his dad to get information.

Uncle sighs, 'oh my god, I'm gonna have such a hangover.' He motions for Stiles to fill up his glass.

'You mean you're going to have such a good night's sleep,' he grins, taking the glass.

'And I'm going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell,' he whispers to himself as he pours once again a lot more than one ounce into the glass.

'Yes you will,' I whisper back, looking through more papers.

Just as the glass uncle to playing with rolls of the table, Stiles catches it and puts it back.

'Ah, Stiles, there's just so many questions.'

'Like what?' Stiles asks.

'Derek wanna kill everyone involved with the fire, then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. And why make it look like some kind of animal did it? And the cougar that ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control…'

I tune out, too tired to listen anymore. I can just ask Stiles in the morning.

So I stand up, taking the whiskey bottle with me as I leave.

Just before I round the corner, I heard uncle say; 'you know, I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time.'

'Dad I have to make a phone call, I'm sorry,' Stiles says as he digs his phone out of his pocket. 'I'll be right back.'

'I do,' uncle sighs. 'I miss it. And I miss your mum.'

Stile has almost made it to where I'm standing before he stops. He turns to look at his dad, slightly stunned.

'What did you say?' he asks.

And that's when I leave, because I know it's not my place to eavesdrop.

So I walk up to my room, trying to be as silent as possible as I open the door. I merely open it a few inches so I barely slip in, before closing it as quietly as I can. I lay down on the bed, and without even noticing sleep drags me into its darkness.

* * *

'Call it again!' Scott tells him, but Stiles just sighs.

'It's not here,' he answers.

'So you lost your phone,' I drawl, 'why not just get a new one?'

'I can't afford a new one?' Scott answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the entire world, and I roll my eyes.

'And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek.'

'Eh, hey?' Stiles calls out from where he's sitting the wrong way around the chair.

'You're not alone. You have me. And didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire?'

'What?' I snap, glaring at Stiles. 'He did what?'

'He sounds pretty dead…'

I smack Stiles over the head as hard as I can, making him shield himself, an expression of pain evident on his face.

'They plan on using him to get to the Alpha. They're not going to kill him,' Scott answers, making my pulse slow down slightly.

'Right, well, then let them just do what they're planning? You know, they use Derek to get Peter; problem solved.'

I hit Stiles over the head again, and this time he glares at me.

'Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek,' Scott replies, still running around, trying to find his phone.

'And I can't protect her on my own. Which means we need to find Derek first. Just help me!' he complains and I give Stiles' chair a small kick.

'You probably lose it when you two were fighting,' Stiles says, apparently thinking this will make up from him being too lazy to get up.

'You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?' Stiles asks, widening his arms to seem more dramatic.

'Are you starting to see a pattern of not telling me important details?' I hiss, kicking his chair again so it almost falls over.

'He wasn't going to kill anyone,' Scott answers slowly. 'And I'm not letting him die.'

_Can I kiss Scott, please?_

'Can't you at least think about letting him die? For me?'

'_Stiles!_'

Scott raises his head, looking concentrated.

Ignoring me, Stiles looks at Scott. 'What?' he asks.

'My mum just got home from work.'

'Is she okay?' I ask, seeing Scott's slightly tormented facial expression.

He shakes his head slightly.

'What is she doing?' I ask, walking past Stiles and over to Scott.

'Crying,' Scott murmurs and I lay a hand on his shoulder.

'Scott, you can't protect everyone,' Stiles comforts as I move Scott to his bed.

'I have to,' he answers and I give his shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

I've never been a big fan of shopping, but when you need to change out pretty much your whole wardrobe, shopping is vital. And summer is coming up! And the last time I bought underwear was, like, three years ago.

So I go shopping – alone. Yeah, I'm so pretending that doesn't bother me.

After two hours I've bought nothing, my feet are aching and all I want to do is go home. However I promised myself that I wouldn't leave until I bought at least one dress, one shirt and a pair of trousers – and some lingerie.

I walk around the shop, taking a pink tee and hanging it front of my torso. I look down and flatten it, and as I look up I stop breathing as I see Peter's reflection in the mirror.

'That is hardly your colour,' Peter says as he walks up to me and I turn to meet him.

'I quite like it,' I answer, pretending to have my guard down.

'This one,' he says, picking up the same tee just in blue. 'This is much more your colour.'

'I like blue,' I agree, taking the tee from him. 'Is it better than pink, though?'

'Absolutely,' he says, taking the pink tee away from me.

I shrug and take the blue tee from him, and he hangs the pink one away.

'Now, Peter, why are you really here?' I ask as I walk over to the dressing room, where I pull off my jumper and switch it for the tee.

'Tell me where Derek is,' Peter says and I push the curtain away.

'I don't know where he is,' I answer, crossing my arms.

'Of all the people Derek knows, you're the one he'd most likely tell.'

Peter takes several more steps until he's standing right in front of me.

'You'd be surprised how little I know.'

'You know something.'

'Fine,' I answer. 'I'll tell you what I know.'

Peter smiles and nods.

'I know that Derek lured Jackson back to your burnt down house, where Scott showed up to stop Derek doing whatever he was going to do. Then the Hunters showed up, and Scott got shot. Apparently Derek walked out into gunfire. That's all I know.'

I pull the curtain back up, and take a deep breath, knowing Peter is finally gone. I turn to look at myself in the mirror and sigh. He was actually right about the tee. Now that just pisses me off further…

_**MEET ME AT THE HALE'S NOW. HURRY.**_

I stare at the text, before getting into my car.

Getting a text from Stiles like that at 9 PM, means there is no chance I'm having a quiet night in. Or a quiet night period.

I get the car started, and I drive down to the Hale house far up in the woods.

The one thing I hate more than dark, scary corridors at night – is a dark, scary forest at night.

I park by the house, looking around.

There's no one around.

Great.

I lean back, just as I spot two figures coming towards me. I push open the car door and hurry towards them, soon recognising both Scott and Derek.

'Hold on,' Derek gasps, 'hold on.'

He turns and looks around, and I trudge towards to, having slowed my pace.

'Something doesn't feel right,' Derek says.

'What do you mean?' Scott asks, looking around as well.

'Are you okay?' I ask as I stop next to Derek, whom I have never seen out of breath.

'I don't know,' Derek says, 'it's kind of like it was–'

'Oh no, don't say too easy!' Scott shouts. 'People say too easy and people things happen.'

Derek rolls his head with annoyance, clearly not believing in superstition.

'Do you think finding you was easy?' Scott asks. 'Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy!'

Derek sighs, 'fine, you're right.'

'Thank you,' Scott breathes.

'Oh my god!' I shriek as an arrow hits Derek in the shoulder. He falls down and I fall down on my knees beside him.

As he tries to stand up, another arrow hits him in the leg and he falls back down.

'Scott, you're eyes!' Derek shouts, grabbing my shoulder as I see a third arrow flying towards Scott. Derek presses my face against his torso, and I feel a bright, hot light against my back.

I hear a loud thumb, guessing Scott's fallen to the ground as well.

Derek tries to get up in a sitting position, and I break off the arrow in his leg – trying to ignore his cries of pain – as he pulls out the one in his shoulder.

I get to his feet, me quickly behind and together we drag Scott towards the house, Derek limping horribly and Scott unable to see properly.

Derek falls to the ground, shouting 'go!', and Scott continues to crawl his way to the house, but stops only a few feet away.

I stay by Derek, kneeling by him as I watch Allison approach.

'Allison, I can explain!' Scott says, but the look on Allison's face is ice cold.

'Stop lying,' she tells him. 'For once, stop lying.'

'I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything,' Scott mumbles as he crawls backwards. ''Cause everything that I said, everything that I did–'

'Was to protect me.'

'Yes!'

'I don't believe you,' Allison answers, her bow hanging over her shoulder.

My eye, however, is on her aunt.

'Oh, thank god!' she exclaims. 'Now shoot him before I shoot myself.'

'You said we were just going to catch them,' Allison stutters, and I roll my eyes. God, she's naïve!

'We did that,' Kate answers, 'now we're gonna kill them.'

Before I can react she points her gun at Derek and shoots.

I'm just about to get up as he grabs a hold of my arm and pushes me back down.

I glare at him, but his hold on me doesn't loosen. You'd think after been shot three times – twice by arrows and once by a bullet he'd be weak. No, no absolutely not.

'Not that hard,' Kate shrugs, pointing her gun at Scott, who's staring shocked at Derek. Allison is, too.

'Let me go,' I hiss, but Derek shakes his head.

'No,' he snarls back, his grip actually tightening.

'I know that look,' Kate says as she stops next to Allison. 'That's the you're-gonna-have-to-do-it-yourself look.'

Kate sighs ans shrugs, before she turns and points her gun at Scott.

'Kate? Kate, what are you doing?' Allison stammers, panic rising in her voice. Even I can tell her heart is beating faster.

Allison tries to grab Kate, but she just pushes her niece away, making Allison fall to the ground.

'I love those brown eyes,' Kate sighs.

'Kate!'

I turn as I see Mr Argent coming up the hill.

'I know what you did,' he says quietly, and I stare at him, then at Kate.

Then I realise – Kate must be in her early twenties. She's from Beacon Hills…

I turn down and stare at Derek, but he just looks away.

So she's his ex… She's the one that killed his family.

'Put the gun down,' Mr Argent says, and Scott looks at him with a shocked expression.

'I did what I was told to do,' Kate answers, the gun still pointing at Scott.

'No one asked you to murder innocent people,' Mr Argent replies, his tone slightly angered.

'There were children in that house. Ones who were human.'

Allison stares at her aunt, realising what her father is talking about.

'Look what you're doing now! You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy! With no proof he's spilled human blood. We go by the code.'

I never thought I'd say this, but I love Mr Argent. I love him. At least now. Right now I love him more than I love anyone.

Kate just stares at him, implying he's being ridiculous.

The man then proceeds to say something in Latin, and in unison with Allison I whisper 'we hunt those who hunt us'.

I might've studied Latin as well…

Saying nothing, Kate turns back to Scott and starts to pull the trigger, but Mr Argent aims his gun at his sister, who looks surprised – well, slightly at least.

'Put the gun down,' Mr Argent says, and if I was Kate, I would've dropped the gun in a heartbeat.

When Kate does no such thing, Mr Argent fires – and the bullet barely misses Kate and goes into a tree.

'The next one will put you down,' Mr Argent says, staring at his sister with eyes so filled with betrayal.

And this time Kate lowers the gun.

I look up as the door to the Hale house creaks open, and Derek pulls me closer.

'Allison, get back,' Mr Argent says and she scrambles back towards me.

Kate points her gun towards the entrance, and Scott gets to his feet.

'What is it?' Allison asks.

'It's the Alpha,' Scott answers, his voice strained.

Allison aims her bow at the door, an arrow at the ready.

I can barely see it as the Alpha flashes past us, everyone turning around. Derek, now standing, pushes me behind him.

Mr Argent falls to the ground, and I snap my head around. The goes Allison, her bows skipping several feet away.

Scott is kicked to his feet, and Kate is left, turning around hopelessly.

'Come on!' she yells, 'come on!'

Just as she turns, Peter grabs her arm and she shoots, but misses by a mile.

He forces her arm back and she shoots a second time, missing again, before Peter smashes his elbow into her arm, breaking it.

Kate cries out in pain, and Peter grabs her by the throat and throws her onto the porch of the burnt down house.

She screams in pain, rolling over.

Peter grabs her and drags her into the house, just as Allison watches.

'No!' she cries, running towards the house.

I hurry after Allison, stopping a few feet behind her.

Peter has Kate pressed up against his torso, his hand still clutched tightly around her throat.

'She is beautiful, Kate,' Peter agrees.

Allison just stands there, staring – and so do I.

'She looks like you. Probably not as damaged,' he adds and Kate whimpers. I realise Peter isn't holding her by the throat any longer – he's got his claws at her throat instead.

'So I'm going to give you a chance to save her,' Peter says, and Kate looks over at a scared-to-death Allison.

'Apologise,' Peter whispers, his voice strained.

Allison gasps, and I can see tears in Kate's eyes.

'Say that you're sorry for designating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for six years.' As Peter talks, his voice becomes more and more strained, and I realise now just how much he misses his family. How much Derek must miss it.

'Say it, and I'll let her live,' Peter breathes, but Kate stays silent.

Allison cocks her head, looking at her aunt with eyes so desperate and so scared.

'I'm sorry,' Kate eventually whispers, and Allison takes a deep breath, Peter's claws digging deeper into Kate's throat, before he slashes them through her skin, and Allison gasps in horror, running towards her aunt.

I grab a hold on her, holding her back as Kate falls to the ground.

Allison just stares at the corpse, trying to draw air into her lungs as I hold her.

Peter sighs, 'I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology… Didn't sound very sincere.'

Tears run down Allison's face as she stares at Peter in horror.

Peter starts to approach us, and I let go of Allison as we back off.

I turn as I hear a low growl, seeing Scott (wit his werewolf-face) on my left side.

Peter turns his head to him, looking bored and slightly annoyed.

On the right side I watch as Derek (also with his werewolf-face) emerges, walking very slowly.

'Run,' Scott mumbles, and I start to move but Allison is standing completely still, until I tug on her arm. Then she runs, and I run after her.

'Dad!' she cries as she kneels down beside her father, and I keep an eye on the house.

'Dad!' she shouts as she shakes him. 'Dad!'

'What was– _oh my god_!' I shriek as a body crashes through the glass window and lands almost a yard away from the house.

Allison stares in horror as she and I both realise it's Scott.

Another body comes jumping through the window, and I almost fall over as I recognise Peter as the Alpha I ran into in the woods that one night.

His growl is so horrible I cover my ears.

He leaps for Scott, grabbing a hold of his jacket and lifting him off his feet.

Peter growls Scott in his face, and if I was Scott I'd probably piss my pants.

But instead Scott kicks Peter in the chest, making Peter stumble backwards as Scott does a backward flip and lands on his feet.

Talk about grace!

Peter falls into the porch, and the fall doesn't sound very pleasant. But he's back up in no time, and as he starts to growl a car honks and Peter turns as light hits his face.

'Stiles?' I wonder out loud. About time he showed up!

He throws something at Peter, who catches it and stares at it in question. He then growls at Stiles, who backs of, muttering 'oh, damn.'

I quickly realise what it is Stiles threw, and nudge Allison. I make a run for her bow, and throw it at her – and thankfully she catches it.

She arms it with an arrow, aims and shoots. She hits the bottle perfectly, and Peter starts to burn.

Jackson then throws another bottle, hitting Peter in the chest and within a second his whole body is on fire.

I watch in horror, unable to not feel sorry for him. He might've not gone about it the right way, but all he wanted was justice. And this is what he gets; getting burned once more.

He starts to walk towards Allison, but Scott jumps into the air and kicks Peter off his feet.

He starts to walk away, but soon falls to his knees, now back in his human form.

He falls backwards to the ground, and I start to walk towards him.

'Derek,' I whisper as I turn around, watching him approach. But he just pushes past me and walks right up to Peter's burnt body.

Peter desperately tries to breathe, and I walk up to Derek, stopping behind him.

'Derek,' I murmur. I can tell from the tense set of his shoulders that he's more than just angry. He places a foot on either side of Peter, and I sigh.

Derek goes down on one knee, still looking into Peter's eyes.

'Wait!' Scott shouts, stopping a few feet away from Derek.

'You said the cure comes from the one who bit you.'

Derek closes his eyes.

'Derek,' Scott begs, 'if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family; what am I supposed to do?'

Derek's breath rises, and he presses his eyes closed.

'You … already … decided,' Peter breathes, looking up at Derek. 'I can smell it on you!' he snarls, his eyes turning red again.

Derek raises his hand, claws out.

'Wait, nonononono!' Scott screams, but Derek doesn't listen. He brings down the claw and slashes Peter's throat right open, spilling blood everywhere.

I gasp, staring at him in shock.

The red in Peter's eyes disappears and he stops breathing.

Derek stands up, turning to look at everyone before his eyes falls on me.

His eyes flashes red, and he growls; 'I'm the Alpha now.'

* * *

**A/N: I actually got a few more reviews on the last chapter, so I'm asking you to keep it up! It really puts a smile of my face, and sometimes it even makes my day! Also, I want to thank everyone who's still reading this. I love you all so much! **

**And I know there a spelling and grammar mistakes! I'm sorry, but I'm just too lazy to read everything over... It's 12 fucking pages, all right? Ain't no chance I'm reading that. I wrote it, that's enough. So yeah, forgive me if there are any stupid mistakes, and if there are any major ones - let me know in a review? **


	16. Chapter 16

'Those are seriously creeping me out,' I murmur and Derek grins, purposefully turning his eyes red.

'Stop it!' I whine, hitting him playfully in the arm.

'I'm supposed to be mad at you,' I tell him and he slumps back against the brick wall of the Stilinski home.

'Scott is still pretty pissed off,' I add, hugging my elbows to protect them from the cold breeze.

His brows furrow, and I smile.

'Cold?' he asks and I shrug.

'It's nothing I can't survive.'

He shrugs off his leather jacket, handing it to me. I open my mouth to object, but his face hardens. Derek might not be too good at expressing his feelings verbally, but his face is quite easy to read.

I accept the jacket, slipping it on and welcoming the warmth.

'Thanks,' I smile and he gives a nod.

I zip up the jacket, feeling quite cosy wearing his jacket. It's all too big and it smells of him.

'What happens now?' I ask, twinning my fingers around one another.

'What do you mean?' Derek asks and I look up from my hands lying in my lap, and meet his eyes. Thankfully they're not red any longer, so it's not creepy to look at him.

'I mean; what happens now? Peter is dead and buried, Kate is dead, _you're the Alpha_…'

Derek just stares at me, and I roll my eyes as I sigh.

'Things are going to change,' I tell him, moving to straddle him instead of sitting on the cold, hard ground. 'You know that.'

'You make it sound like it's a bad thing,' Derek answers and I shrug.

'I don't know,' I answer honestly. 'Maybe it is.'

'Maybe it's not,' he counters, and I can't help the smile forming my lips.

'Who'd think you'd be the positive thinker?' I joke and he grins, grabbing my leg and pulling me so close that our chest touches as we breathe.

My smile grows.

'Why, hello there,' I giggle.

The corner of his mouth tilt up and his lips form a half smile so charming and intoxicating.

The smell of him comes off from both his jacket that I'm wearing, and his skin that is so close. Closer than ever before.

'I quite like you with a stubble,' I murmur, sliding a finger across his cheek and down his chin. His eyes searches my face, and I lift my eyes from his chin – might've been staring at his lips instead – and meet his beautiful, mysterious eyes.

'What?' I whisper, wondering what I ate for dinner. I can't have something between my teeth, can I?

He frowns, and I bite my bottom lip like I always do when I'm nervous. And how can you not become nervous when an extremely gorgeous, handsome werewolf stares into your eyes for several seconds without saying a single word.

'Derek,' I whisper, 'is there something wrong?'

He shakes his head slowly, and relief showers me.

'Then what?' I ask, my hand dropping into his lap.

It's only a brief, short movement, but by the end on it Derek's lips press against mine.

His kiss is demanding and fierce, and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I slip my fingers into his hair that is as dark as ebony, tugging slightly, drawing a moan from him. I smile against his lips, sliding one finger down his neck and in under the dark green tee I gave him.

All my fingers meet is pure muscle, and I whimper with glee.

I can feel Derek's hands just under the hem of the jacket and tee, his thumb rubbing just over my belly button.

I bite down on his bottom lip, drawing another pleasurable moan from him.

The he pulls away, but not farther than that our noses can still touch.

I gasp for air, making Derek chuckle.

'I didn't see that one coming,' I whisper, and his chuckle turns into a grin.

'Not complaining, though,' I add, gliding my fingers across his back.

'Because I've wanted to do that for longer than I'd like to admit…'

He arches an eyebrow, making me blush furiously.

'Don't answer,' he whispers, kissing my neck as my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket.

Ignoring his request I fumble slightly to get the phone out of my pocket, having to lift my bum off his knees. Derek immediately pulls me closer, and I gasp.

'It's Stiles,' I breathe, my eyes rolling back as he pushes down the strap of my vest top.

'Don't answer it,' Derek tells me, but for some stupid reason I do.

'Yes?' I say, gasping as Derek's claws emerge and he slightly scratches me down my back, pulling my top down as well.

Thank God I bought some lingerie earlier today.

'Wha– are you having sex?' Stiles asks and I almost cough.

'Almost,' Derek murmurs against my skin and I take a deep breath.

'N-no,' I stutter, my face turning into a tomato.

'Do you know where Derek is?' Stiles ask and I almost laugh, but Derek catches my lips with his once more, pulling me into a passionate snog.

'I might,' I answer Stiles in between kisses.

'Well can you tell him we need him?' Stiles asks, sounding more than a slightly panicked.

'I don't care,' Derek whispers against my lips, but this time I manage to push him away, silencing him by pressing my index finger against his lips.

'Stiles, what's going on?'

'Lydia's missing.'

'What? Uhm, okay. Meet me at the Hale house as soon as you can. I'll … I'll get Derek,' I answers, and ring off.

I look at Derek who looks more than slightly annoyed.

'Come on,' I groan. 'If she's a werewolf, she's part of your pack,' I point out, but Derek just shrugs. 'She's not a werewolf. Scott said her wound didn't heal.'

'But–'

'Not my problem,' Derek cuts me off, lifting me to my feet as he gets up as well.

'You're being a wanker,' I comment, but it doesn't seem to affect him, and he starts to walk away.

'Derek!' I call out, but he just throws his arms into the air.

'Not my problem,' he shouts back, and I grit my teeth.

'Fine,' I shout after him. 'Be a jerk!'

But he doesn't turn around. He keeps going and soon enough he's disappeared into the darkness.

I ring Stiles back up, getting him on the third ring.

'Derek isn't coming,' I announce. 'I can't help you with your friend. I've got more important things to do.'

I ring off, staring into the darkness.

What better things? I sigh.

I turn and walk inside and up to my room, where I pull out all of my books about mythology.

I scan page after page, gliding my fingers down sentence after sentence – before stopping abruptly.

I stay frozen, unable to believe the words on the page.

I shut the book quickly, staring out my window and into the woods.

'I know what's going on,' I breathe, 'and I'm the only one.'

A smirk-like smile spreads across my face, and I tap my fingers across the book. This is going to be good…

* * *

**A/N: So the 'new season' starts in the chapter. Anything particular you're looking forward to, or do you have any ideas how Sophia and Derek's relationship will evolve? Let me know, because it's always fun to read what you guys think! x**


	17. Chapter 17

I exit the car and move up towards the school. I push my hands into the pockets of my jeans, jogging up the stairs and entering the corridor.

hurry down the corridor, stopping a random student.

'Do you know where Jackson Whittemore is?' I ask and he nods. 'Saw him go into the men's room just a couple of minutes ago.'

'Thanks,' I mutter and, heading the way the boy showed and find the men's room. I'm just about to open the door as I hear Jackson's voice.

'Derek?'

I stop immediately, calming my breath.

'Looking a little pale there, Jackson,' Derek says, and I push the door an inch, giving me a slight view of the two people.

'Sure you're okay?'

Derek brushes Jackson's shoulder, and Jackson flinches.

'Never been better,' Jackson answers, which is obvious a big lie.

'If something's wrong, I need to know,' Derek says, moving to stand in my way, but I can just see Jackson's face through the mirror.

'You're with me now,' Derek says and I frown.

_What… No. He can't have…_

'Wait,' Jackson starts, 'with you? Me with you?' he laughs, and through the mirror I can see Derek's face turning grim. Clearly he's not amused.

'What am I? Your little pet? Just because you gave me '_the bite_'–'

_That son of a bitch._

'–doesn't mean I'm part of your little pack. I'm sorry, but to be honest you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities.'

'Is that so?' Derek asks, a sassy smile now on his face.

'Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't include running through the woods at night, howling to the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back–'

Derek places two fingers to Jackson's chin and turns his head towards the mirror, and I can see the black liquid running down the side of his face.

Jackson stares at his reflection in disbelief, turning his head slightly.

'What is it?' Jackson asks, sounding terrified. What's happening?'

'Body's fighting the bite,' Derek murmurs, looking completely confused and surprised.

'Why?' Jackson asks, still staring at his reflection.

Derek starts to move, walking past Jackson while never taking his eyes off him, before backing away.

He's shaking his head slightly, 'I don't know.'

'What'd's it mean?' Jackson asks, turning to Derek who's still shaking his head, retreating.

'What does it mean?' Jackson shouts, but Derek is gone and I push the door open as Jackson turns back to the mirror when the liquid starts to leak from his nose.

'It means your body is rejecting the bite,' I answer, grabbing paper to clean his neck.

'Who are you?' Jackson asks, staring at me through the mirror. I look up and meet his eyes.

'Sophia Stilinski, nice to meet you.'

'_You're_ Stiles' cousin?' asks Jackson in disbelief.

'Why's that so strange?'

''Cause you're hot,' Jackson answers and I roll my eyes, handing him paper.

'Just clean yourself up, okay?'

* * *

I groan, reaching for my phone. I answer it without even checking who it is. I barely managed to get out a mumbled 'hello' before I'm interrupted.

'There's another werewolf.'

It's Stiles. Again.

'What?' I groan, rolling over on my back.

'There's another werewolf!' Stiles hisses into the phone.

'How do you know?' I answer, draping my arm over my face.

'It was kind of like a scent,' Scott answers, 'but I couldn't tell who it was.'

'What if you could get him one on one?' I suggest, looking over at the clock. 'It's lacrosse practice now, right? Bump into every guy and you'll figure out who the werewolf is. Problem solved.'

'I think I got an idea,' Stiles chimes and I snort in response.

'Good, now let me sleep.'

'No,' Scott begs, 'come to school.'

'But it's so early,' I complain, rolling over on my stomach.

'Please,' he begs.

'Fine!' I bark, 'but you owe me big time.'

* * *

'So what's going on?' I ask as I slump into the chair next to Scott by the principal's office.

The both shush me, and minutes later my uncle walks out of the office.

Stiles immediately stats to fumble with a magazine, as if it'll make his dad not notice him.

Scott just stares at the Sheriff, while I myself is trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

Uncle looks at me, but I just shrug. It's pretty much the best answer I can give him.

'Hi, Scott,' he precedes to say.

In reply Scott mumbles a 'yeah' and makes a weird gesture with his hand. It seems neither of these two are rather good under pressure.

Uncle looks at Stiles for a short while, before shaking his head in exasperation and walk away.

Stiles slowly lowers the magazine, dumb enough to think he won't hear this later on.

'Boys,' smirks the voice of an old man, clearly ignoring me but I'm used to it so it's fine.

'Come on in,' he adds, and as I look up I see the horrified faces of the two boys.

Stiles and Scott stumbles their way in, and I'm left on my own for several minutes. I don't even know why they wanted me to come. They have school.

Suddenly Scott pushes open the door, grabs my hand and starts to run.

'What the–'

Scott jumps down the small flight of stairs and races towards the main exit, disappearing. I make it outside just as I watch a boy being taken away in a police car.

'Who was that?' I ask and Scott turns to me. He opens his mouth, just as car tires screeches and I look up while Scott turns back around.

'Get in,' Derek says and I walk down to stand next to Scott.

'You serious?' I snap.

'You did that!' Scott bellows before I even get a chance. 'That's your fault!'

'I know that,' Derek responds after a while. 'Now get in the car, and help me.'

'No, I've got a better idea,' Scott retorts. 'I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon comes up!'

Scott's standing right outside Derek's car window now, while I'm standing several feet behind.

'Not when they do a real search of his house,' Derek answers.

'What'd you mean?' Scott mutters.

'Whatever Jackson said to the cops–' He takes a breath, calming himself. 'What's in the house, is worse. A lot worse.'

Derek pushes the door open, and after hesitating, Scott gets in.

Derek then looks at me, but I shake my head.

'I'm not sitting in the back seat again. I get excluded enough as it is,' I rant, crossing my arms over my chest.

Derek looks at me for quite some time, before piercing his eyes in Scott.

'Oh, come on!' he complains before getting his backpack and getting out of the car only to get into the back seat.

I walk towards the car and sit down shotgun, closing the door just as Derek races off.

* * *

'If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?' Scott asks as he lights up parts of the house with his flashlight.

'I don't know yet,' Derek answers and we start making out way inside.

'Then how do you know he's telling the truth?' I ask, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I crane my neck to look up at him, and he meets my eyes.

'Because I trust my senses,' he explains, and I just nod. 'And it's in accommodation of them, not just fear. Sense of smell…'

He turns his head and looks at Scott, and I peek around him. Scott is almost blushing.

'You saw the lacrosse today?' Scott guesses.

'Yeah,' Derek answers, clearly not impressed.

He continues to stare at Scott, who is looking more than slightly uncomfortable.

'Did it look that bad?' he asks, grimacing.

Derek drapes an arm around Scott's shoulders, squeezing.

'Yeah,' he replies in the same tone, and Scott sighs.

Derek drags Scott with him towards a door, while I follow silently.

'You wanna learn?' Derek asks, opening the door and I realise it's the door to the basement. Scott peeks inside, lightly up parts of the basement with his flashlight.

'Start now,' Derek finishes.

Slowly Scott starts to make his way down the stairs. 'What's done there?' he wonders out loud.

'Motive,' Derek acknowledges.

'And what am I looking for?'

'Follow your senses.'

'What happened down here?' I murmur, standing a step closer to Derek as the place is creeping me out.

'The kind of thing that leaves an impression,' Derek answers, and I wrap my arms around my waist.

Carefully I make my way down the steps, looking back to find the doorway empty. I jump as a light comes on, quickly realising it's only the flashlight. Derek is the one holding it now and he's standing beside a large freezer Scott has approached.

I quickly jog down the rest of the stairs and move to where Scott is standing.

'Open it,' Derek encourages, his tone grave.

Scott removes the lock, and opens the freezer.

I cover my mouth with my hand, staring at the claw marks in horror.

'This is why he said yes to you,' I murmur, turning to Derek.

'Everyone wants power,' he answers.

'If we help you,' Scott states, 'then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves!'

'I can if they're willing,' Derek argues, and I cover my face with both my hands.

'Did you tell Isaac about the Argent? About being hunted?'

'Yes, and he still asked,' Derek replies, sounding slightly annoyed.

'Then he's an idiot!' Scott snaps.

'and you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter,' Derek retorts, and I turn around. I need to walk, so I start making my way towards the stairs.

'Yeah, I know your little secret,' Derek snorts, 'and if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out?'

There's silence, and I drop my hands so I can watch them from afar.

'You saw what happens to an omega,' Derek says and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. 'With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control.'

Scott raises his hand, and I can see the claws coming out.

'Even on a full moon,' Derek finishes.

'If I'm with you,' Scott snarls, 'I lose her.'

'You're gonna lose her anyway,' Derek says, closing the freezer. 'You know that.'

He starts to walk away, and just before he reaches the stairs where I'm now sitting, Scott calls out for him.

'Wait!'

Derek turns around, looking at Scott.

'I'm not part of your pack,' Scott says, 'but I want him out. He's my responsibility, too.'

'Why?' Derek asks, looking slightly angered at Scott. Guessing it's because Scott doesn't want to be part of Derek's pack. 'Because he's one of us?'

'Because he's innocent,' Scott answers and Derek shrugs.

He approaches the stairs, and as he reaches them he offers me his hand, which I take. He helps me up and I walk up the stairs with him, looking back at a frustrated teenager who shouldn't even be dealing with something like this.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm spoiling you with chapters now! I don't really mind, though - you all deserve it! Besides, I am currently working on chapter 23 so you all have a lot to look forward to do if you stick with me! I still do appreciate those lovely reviews you leave me xx**


	18. Chapter 18

'Okay,' Stiles whispers as he parks the car.

Once again I'm in the back seat, but this time I'm even more fumed because I was actually having a good time in another car with a certain someone who rarely puts away his lifeless exterior.

'The keys to every cell room is in a password protected lock box in my dad's office,' Stiles continues, and Derek stares at him.

'Problem is getting past the front desk.'

'I'll distract her,' Derek answers matter-of-factly, about to get out when Stiles grabs him by the shoulder.

'Wow, wow, wow!' he bellows, pulling Derek back in.

'You?' Stiles snorts. 'You're not going in there.'

Derek looks down at Stiles' hand clutching his jacket, and back up at Stiles with a look that clearly makes Stiles uncomfortable.

'I'm taking my hand off,' Stiles quickly adds, removing his hand.

'I was exonerated,' Derek says.

'But you're still a person of interest,' I argue, knowing what happened last time Stiles talked against Derek too much.

'An innocent person,' Derek retorts, and I shrug.

'An– _you_?' Stiles laughs. 'Yeah, right!'

Derek just stares at him, and I move to sit at the edge of the seat so I can participate more.

'Okay, fine,' Stiles sighs, 'what's you plan?'

Derek looks slightly confused, before answering; 'to distract her.'

'Aha, how? Like punching her in the face?'

Derek fakes a laugh, clearly not amused. 'By talking to her.'

'Okay, all right, give me a sample.'

'Oh my god,' I whisper, leaning my face into my hands.

'What're you gonna open with?' Stiles asks, to which Derek just sighs and stares at him.

'Dead silence. That should work beautifully, any other ideas?'

Derek seems so ponder slightly before piercing his eyes through Stiles.

'Thinking about punching you in the face.'

'Let's just go,' I groan, and Derek opens the door and gets out, before pushing his seat forward to help me out.

We make our way towards the police station. Letting Derek ahead, Stiles and I stand back and watch as he makes his way towards the reception.

'Good evening, how can I help–' asks a woman in a police uniform, stopping short as she sees Derek, '–_you_…'

Derek flashes her a brilliant, charming smile.

'Hi.'

'Hi,' answers the police woman, sounding slightly dazzled. I grit my teeth. No, I'm not jealous. Why would you think that?

'Uhm, I have a question,' Derek starts, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

'Uh, sorry I'm a little thrown, I wasn't really expecting someone…'

The woman laughs. 'Like me?' she offers, and I growl. Stiles starts to sneak his way past the desk, and the woman doesn't notice.

'Oh, I was gonna say someone so incredibly beautiful, but yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing.'

Honestly, I don't care if he's distracting her. He's doing too good a job.

I'm just about to walk over to him as the fire alarm is activated, and I forget everything. All I can think about it Stiles, and I races through the corridors. I make it to the cell I know they've locked Isaac up, just as the boy smashes the head of someone dressed up as a police officer into the wall.

Derek steps on the class syringe the man had dropped, and I hurry to check on Stiles who's sitting on the floor on he opposite side of the room.

I look up and see Isaac growling, staring at us like a predator stares at his next meal.

Derek steps in front of us, just as Isaac moves, and growls so loud I'm sure the whole town heard him.

Isaac stumbles backwards, falling to the floor and pressing himself up against the wall, covering his face with his arm.

Quickly I crawl over to the whimpering kid and crouch beside him.

He looks up, his face now back to normal and I stroke his arm.

'It's going to be okay,' I whisper.

'How did you do that?' Stiles asks, clearly shocked.

'I'm the Alpha,' Derek answers simply and I hug Isaac, repeating the whisper 'it'll be okay'.

'I need you to do something for me,' Stiles demands and I nod.

'Why am I not surprised?'

'Talk to Derek.'

'Why?'

'Because I think he's turned someone else.'

'And you can't talk to him, because?'

'Because … I'm going on a date.'

'A date. Really?'

'Yes, so can you please talk to him?'

'Sure…'

'Oh, and, the person he turned? It's a girl.'

He rings off, and I stare at the phone.

A girl?

I stare down at myself, realising sweatpants, a tee with stains, no make up and my hair up in a bun equals not being attractive. So I take a quick shower, straighten my hair and for make up I choose smokey eyes and nude lips. I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, high-heeled, black pumps and the dark green, XL tee Derek once borrowed. I look at my reflection, tucking in a bit of the front of the tee into the jeans. I cock my head, feeling like there's something missing. That's when I notice the leather jacket laying on my bed – _Derek's_ leather jacket. I smile as I slip it on, finally happy with my outfit.

I get into my car and drive to Derek's lovely new location; an abandoned railway station. God knows how he found it. He clearly doesn't like normal apartments or whatever.

I lock the car and walk inside. Considering I'm wearing heels, I know he can hear me from quite far away.

He's already looking at the entrance as I come in sight, a small smile playing alongside his lips.

'Someone's dressed up,' he comments, which slightly annoys me. Okay, so maybe I did dress up but come on! He doesn't have to point it out.

But I pretend not to be offended as I walk over to him.

'Too much?' I offer; my hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket.

He shakes his head, the smile still there. 'Absolutely not,' he grins, pulling me down onto his lap. He's wearing his usual, dark jeans, this time accompanied with a tight, white vest top.

'So,' I start, lacing my arms around his neck. 'I hear you've turned someone new.' I glide my fingers down his neck, and he puts a hand on my inner thigh.

'A girl,' I add, simply because I can't resist. Derek's only reaction is a bigger smile, and I arch an eyebrow.

'Jealous?' he asks, and he's clearly amused. I purse my lips, smacking my tongue.

'Do I have a reason to?' I counter, feeling Derek's hand move higher up my thigh.

'I wouldn't worry if I was you,' he murmurs, moving to kiss my neck. I might've just craned my neck slightly.

Sometimes I catch Derek in a good mood, and when he's in a good mood … well, then he's in a _good_ mood.

He kisses my shoulder, and then he kisses me up my neck, my jawline. I pull him close, pressing my lips against his.

The butterflies in my stomach are probably dying of excitement, just as someone clears their throat. Derek presses his lips together before turning away slightly and looking over my shoulder. I turn around and see Isaac standing not too far away, a girl right beside him. She's got long, blonde hair with curls, bright red lipstick and a mini skirt. I don't like mini skirts. Especially not on this girl.

'What?' Derek demands, pulling me even closer.

'We're here to practice,' Isaac mumbles, ' like you told us to.'

He gives me a shy smile, and I smile back. The girl on the other hand is eyeing me way to closely, and it's really bugging me.

'Right,' Derek says, clearing his throat as well. I look at him, taking a hold of his chin. Considering the girl is still staring I'm glad Derek still has his hand on the inside of my thigh. 'Come by my place tonight,' I murmur and kiss him, and he nods.

I get up at walk towards the girl, very happy that I'm taller than her. I extend my hand, looking directly into her eyes.

'Sophia,' I say, faking a smile, which she returns. She accepts my hand and shakes it once. 'Erica,' he answers and I let go of her hand.

'Nice to meet you,' I lie, and then I turn my back and give Derek a meaningful look, before I leave. He once promised me he wouldn't break my heart, so I'll just have to trust him.


	19. Chapter 19

'You can't let him do this!' Scott snaps, and I sigh.

'Scott, it's not for me to decide what Derek does.' I push my hair up in a bun, draping a red bandana around my head. It fits with my grey, lose vest top and black skinny jeans. I skipped the high heels today though – prefer a pair of comfortable, black Doc Martens

'But you can make him stop!'

'No, I can't,' I groan, turning to face the 16-year old. 'I don't have any more influence on him than you do. At least not when it comes to something he's set on doing.'

I shrug, moving past him to get my phone.

'But at least if you're there, he won't hurt me,' Scott continues and I take a deep breath.

'Because he'd never hurt you. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I know there's something and that is why you're coming with me.'

I smack my lips together, taking my phone and looking at Scott.

'Fine,' I answer, giving a light shrug. 'I'll come with you.'

And where do I end up? At an ice skating pitch.

'Boyd!' Scott calls, and I see a kid driving around in a machine that I'm guessing cleans the ice.

Boyd doesn't stop, though.

'Come on, Boyd! Please!' Scott begs, but the kid just keeps on driving.

'Did Derek tell you everything?' Scott then asks, clearly trying it from a different angle.

'And I don't mean just going out of control on full moons, I mean _everything_!'

Slowly Scott approaches Boyd, while I'm staying off the ice. I have a tendency to bit slightly clumsy.

Boyd turns the machine off, looking slightly amused.

'He told me about the hunters,' Boyd answers.

'And that's not enough for you to say no?' Scott asks, clearly stating the obvious.

Boyd doesn't answer, but his face says it all.

'Whatever you want there's other ways to get it.'

'I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day,' Boyd snaps, and I feel sorry for him. I honestly do.

'If you're looking for friends, you can do a _lot_ better than Derek,' Scott acknowledges, and I grimace as I smell the familiar scent of Derek's aftershave. I turn around, watching as he walks into the building with his two new betas at each side.

'That really hurt, Scott,' he fumes. He grabs me by the waist, pulling me along as he walks onto the ice.

Yeah… I'm in trouble.

'I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus.'

Derek gestures to beta's on his side, and as I try to steady myself I have to grab onto his arm as I almost slip on the ice.

'Erica,' Derek says, 'how's life been for you since we met?'

'Hm,' Erica sighs, pretending to ponder over her answer. 'In a word: transformative.'

She then growls, and I roll my eyes.

'Show-off,' I murmur, not loud enough for anyone human to hear, but then again; I'm in a room filled with nothing but werewolves.

Holy shit, I'm in a room filled with nothing but werewolves…

'Isaac?' Derek requests.

'Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive,' Isaac answers, 'other than that I'm great.'

Scott looks to me, 'what about you?' he asks, and I swallow.

'Me?' I squeak, almost slipping on the ice again as I move.

'How's your life been since you met him?'

I stare at Scott for barely a second, feeling Derek's glance in my neck.

'No comment,' I mumble, and Scott gives me a look of utter disbelief.

'What?' I ask. 'I said no comment.'

With a swift move of his head, Derek motions for Erica and Isaac to approach Scott.

'Okay, hold on,' Scott interrupts, 'this isn't exactly a fair fight.'

'Then go home, Scott,' Derek suggests, clearly enjoying this.

Scott falls down to his knees as he punches the ice with his fist, cracking it.

'I meant fair to them,' he snarls, having turned.

'Sassy,' I comment, drawing a smile from Derek. He doesn't seem the slightest bit intimidated as Scott growls, kinda freaking me out a bit.

As they attack, Scott throws Isaac across the ice and he smashes against the protective wall, falling to the ice. As Erica tries to get him from behind, he simply kicks her in the ribcage and she's smashed against the ice-cleaning machine. Creative name for it, don't you agree?

Isaac gets to his feet and walks over to Scott, grunting. Boyd is just sitting on his little machine in the middle of all this, looking slightly confused.

Erica smashes into Scott from behind, sending him right into Isaac who grabs him by the collar of his jacket and slams him into the machine, then throwing him across the ice.

'Are you seriously just watching this?' I whisper, looking up at Derek who seems completely at peace.

As Scott gets the upper hand, he gives both Erica and Isaac quite the beating.

'He's good, though,' I add, sighing.

Boyd looks over at us, and I can tell from his facial expression that he doesn't like this. At all.

Derek just smiles.

'Don't you get it?' Scott bellows. 'He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all him! He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!'

He sends both beta's sliding across the ice, stopping by Derek's feet.

'It's true,' Derek answers, looking from his unconscious beta's to Scott 'it is about power.'

He starts to approach Scott, and even though I pull on his sleeve, I'm not able to even hinder him the slightest.

He draws out his claws, craning his neck around, and then he growls.

I run, stumbling quite a lot, but still managing to move.

Derek headbutts Scott before slashing at his stomach.

'Stop it!' I cry, trying to get back up on my feet. But he doesn't hear me. He continues to give Scott an unfair beating, and as I get to my feet I manage to get to the two of them without falling.

I push at Derek, not even making him unsteady.

Too deep into his anger, he grabs my arm and throws me across the ice, and I slam into protective wall. I gasp for air, trying to pay attention to what's going on, but too quickly the darkness pulls me down and I can't help but surrender to it.

* * *

'…kill him!'

'You can't, he's too strong.'

'Look what he did!'

I open my eyes slowly, trying to look around, but I can't see anything familiar.

'Where am I?' I whisper, trying to sit up but a pair of hands holds me down.

I look up into the face of a man I've only seen once before.

'You're Scott's boss,' I groan, grimacing as I feel like I'm going to throw up.

'That's right,' he answers, smiling.

'Is she awake?'

I recognise Stiles' voice before he comes into view, and I frown.

'What happened to your head?' I ask, reaching up and touching the side of Stiles' head that has bruised.

'Me? What about you,' he answers, taking my hand away.

'Right,' I answer, my voice hoarse. 'Derek. I heard you're going to kill him,' I snort, finding the idea quite hilarious.

'Hell yes, I am!' Stiles answers but I just shake my head.

'I don't want you in any more danger than you're already in.'

'What about you?' Scott asks, and I turn my head to see his face.

'I can handle myself,' I answer, smiling. 'And by the way; told you I can't control him.'

'Not funny,' Stiles insists, but I can't help smiling.

'He looked more than a little upset when he realised what he'd done, though,' Scott says, looking at Stiles.

'I don't care!' Stiles shakes his head, and I realise I've never seen him this angry. 'He's not getting away with this.'

I turn over a page, starting a new drawing. This time of a hand with claws.

I get the feeling that someone's watching me, and as I look up I see Derek sitting on the window frame.

I give him a small smile before returning to my drawing.

'How are you feeling?' he asks and I shrug.

'I've got a massive head ache, but other than I'm peachy,' I reply, pressing my lips together.

'I'm sorry,' Derek murmurs, and I put down my sketch board to look at him.

'I'm probably the only one who dare tell you this, but you need to understand that you're losing control.'

Derek's eye flicker to bandage wrapped around my upper arm.

'You're too obsessed with power,' I snap, 'and one day you're going to lose everything, and you won't even notice.'

'I'm in control, I–'

'No!' I cry. 'You're not. Would you deliberately throw my across an ice pitch, almost breaking my neck?'

'What?' he breathes. 'Breaking your neck?'

I shrug. 'Had you thrown me slightly harder then yeah, it would've snapped.'

Derek looks more than slightly surprised and I gesture towards him.

'Exactly. You're losing control, Derek. I don't care how much you want Scott in your pack, and I don't care how much I'm going to hate myself for this, but I'm not letting you anywhere near either Scott or Stiles until you get your control back. Also, I can't risk getting hurt again because my uncle will notice.'

Derek frowns, 'what do you mean?'

'I mean I can't do this until I can trust you again to not lose control.'

I press my lips together tightly, and Derek nods.

He gets up, jumping out the window.

A silent tear runs down my cheek and I quickly dry it away, forcing the sobs away.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think of the first episode of the new season? I watched it with a friend and I LOVED it! So yeah, here's a new chapter which I hope you all enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

'I told you; I just walked in and saw the Jeep on top of the guy. That's all I saw.'

I'm leaning against the ambulance with my arms crossed over my abdomen as Stiles tries to tell his dad what he saw.

'What's wrong with your hand?' uncle asks, sounding worried.

'Nothing,' Stiles answers, shaking his hand a bit, 'can I just get out of here?'

'Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me…'

'You think I'm lying?'

_Yes._

'No, of course not,' uncle answers, 'I'm just worried about you. And if you saw something, if you're afraid maybe they're gonna come back, make sure you don't say anything about it…'

'I didn't see anything,' Stiles answers, shaking his head, 'at all.'

I sigh, standing up straight.

'Can I go now, please?'

Uncle nods, looking very worried. 'Sure,' he mumbles, and I push some wet hair out of my face.

'But not in your Jeep,' uncle says, attracting Stiles' attention. 'We'll have to impound it. Sorry kid. Evidence.'

'Don't worry, I'll give him a ride,' I answer, and uncle gives me a appreciative smile.

'Will you at least make sure they wash it?' Stiles calls after his dad.

'Come on,' I smile, draping my arm through Stiles', dragging him towards my car.

I get into the driver's seat, Stiles the passenger seat.

'You okay?' I ask once the doors are closed.

'Yeah,' Stiles answers vaguely. 'You're right. It's not like Scott. I mean, its eyes were almost like… Reptilian. There was something about him.'

'What do you mean?' I ask, looking at Stiles who's just staring blankly ahead, clearly seeing everything all over again.

'You know when you see like a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see is their eyes? And you feel like you know'em, but you just can't figure out who it is?'

'Are you saying you know who it is?' I ask, the blood in my veins freezing.

'No,' Stiles answers, 'but I think it knew me.'

* * *

I know I said that I'd stay away from Derek, but I haven't heard from him in a week, okay? So yes, I'm going to check up on him, and then I'll leave. Promise.

I make my way inside, watching silently as they practice.

'Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?' Derek asks, and just as he turns around Erica flings herself at him, and kisses him.

I can't help but watch in horror. Not only is she kissing him, but he's kissing her.

So this is what a heart breaking feels like.

Wish I knew it'd hurt this much, because then I might've stayed away.

Suddenly he pushes Erica of himself and she falls to the floor.

'That's the last time you do that,' Derek demands, drying his mouth with his arm.

'Why, 'cause I'm a beta?' Erica asks, but Derek shakes his head.

'No,' he answers, 'because I have someone else in mind.'

Despite the horrible feeling in my chest, that sentence gives me a tinge of hope. Hope that soon disappears at the memory of the kiss.

'Are we done here?' Isaac asks, 'because I have about a hundred bones that needs a few hours to heal.'

Derek gives the beta a look of pity and crouches before him, taking his arm.

'Here?' he asks and Isaac nods. 'Aha.'

The next thing I hear is a horrible snapping sound, followed by Isaac's surprised scream.

'A hundred and one,' Derek snarls. 'You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh?! Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!'

Derek lets go of Isaac's arm and stands up, walking towards me.

'They wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?' Isaac asks, and Derek sighs. 'What are they waiting for?'

'I don't know,' Derek answers, 'but they're planning something, and you especially know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know,' Derek starts to walk away, stopping shortly to add; 'as fast as I can teach you.'

I want to call out that I'm here, but I can't bring myself to open my mouth. So instead I back away and I make my way out of the building and to my car, still in shock.

* * *

Sighing, I lean against the wall. Bloody Stiles dragged me over here. I was actually busy watching a rom-com and shoving my face with Ben&Jerry's.

'Took you long enough!' I snarl as Stiles comes running down the hall.

'Lacrosse game going all right?'

'Sorry,' he answers, handing me the keys. 'Take these. I need to talk to someone.'

'Wha– Stiles!' I call after him as he runs back where he came from.

'What does it look like?' I shout.

'A small book bound in leather,' Stiles shouts back, and then he's gone. I groan as I unlock the door and start looking, murmuring 'book, book, book' for myself.

'There's no book,' I murmur, taking out my phone and sending Allison a quick text explaining there's no book.

I close the drawers and look up.

'Holy–!' I gasp as I almost walk straight into Erica.

'Hello, Sophia,' she smiles.

* * *

'Ah-ah-ah-ah,' I whine as Erica drags me along. I know she's taking me to Derek, and after seeing how tight Erica's outfit is, I regret showing up in brown UGGs, blue sweatpants and a green, knitted jumper. I also regret only pulling my hair up in a bun at the top of my head – I couldn't even bother with putting on mascara!

'Sophia?' Derek looks slightly surprised to see. He was probably expecting Stiles.

'Derek,' I answer, my voice slightly strained.

'What did Stiles see at the mechanic's garage?' Derek asks and I shrug.

'Probably just several alarming IPE violation issues that he should report?' I offer, giving a warm smile.

Derek gives an amused smile, drawing out his claws and piercing the basket ball he's holding, emptying it of all air.

'Nice,' I comment, giving Derek a challenging glance that he meets.

'If that was a threat, it was a really bad one.'

'Just tell me what Stiles knows, and you'll be free to go,' Derek tells me, and I cross my arms.

'And who's stopping me from leaving now? You?' I turn my glance to Erica, who's looking like her ego could be smashed down a few notches.

'Or her?' I finish, looking back at Derek.

'Just tell me,' Derek says, his tone more civil.

'All right, the … thing was apparently pretty slick-looking, skin was dark, kind of patterned, I think I remember him saying it had scales. Is that enough?'

Derek gives me a look that can pretty much make me tell him anything.

I groan: 'Fine; eyes are yellow-ish and slitted. Uhm, it has a lot of teeth, and it's got a tail, too. Are we good?'

I follow Derek's glance up above my head, and I freeze. Holy shit, that's taken right out of a nightmare. I've seen pictures, but never thought I'd see it in person.

I stumble back as the beast jumps down, attacking Erica. It throws her into a wall, and she falls to the ground; unconscious.

Derek bends down, growling at the beast.

'Run!' Derek yells, turning to push me away.

'Don't–'

But I know it's too late as I hear the slashing sound, and I know the beast has made a small cut on the back of Derek's neck.

Derek ducks a little too late, and I stare at him.

'Derek, your neck,' I whisper, and Derek reaches for the back of his neck just as he falls backwards. I grab him, making sure he doesn't fall.

'Come on,' I grunt, draping Derek's arm around my shoulders to keep him up.

I drag Derek with me, trying my best to run.

'Call Scott,' Derek orders, and I get my phone out of my pocket only to drop it. I bend down to pick it up, loosening my grip on Derek who falls into the pool shouting; '_Sophia_–'

I stare at my phone, and then at the pool where Derek's body is slowly drifting to the bottom. Swearing I dive into the pool, grabbing Derek's arm and hauling him back up with me. We break surface, both gasping for air.

'Where did it go?' I ask. 'Do you see it?'

'No,' Derek answers.

'Maybe it took off?' I suggest, just as a loud hiss echo through the room. Derek looks over at me; 'maybe not.'

I crane my neck to see, but I can't see the beast anywhere.

'Can you get me out of here before I drown?' Derek asks, clearly not liking having to depend on someone else. I actually find it quite amusing.

'Are you worried about drowning?' I snort, 'didn't you notice the thing out there with no nose and racer sharp teeth?'

'Did you notice that I'm paralysed from the next down in _eight feet of water_?' Derek growls, and I huff.

'Okay, okay,' I mumble, rolling my eyes. 'Do you see it?'

When Derek doesn't respond, I slowly try to swim to the edge to get my phone.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait, _stop, stop_!' Derek suddenly calls, and I stop swimming to look the way he's looking. The beast is lurking by the wall, walking back and forth.

'What's it waiting for?' I ask, but Derek doesn't answer me.

I watch as the beast walks towards the edge of the pool. I puts it clawed hand into the pool before hissing and retracting it quickly.

'Did you see that?' I ask, shaking Derek.

'See what?' Derek asks, his head barely above the surface of the water.

'I don't think it can swim…'

* * *

'Hey, okay,' I gasp, my shoulder aching. 'I don't think I can do this much longer.'

I look towards the other end of the pool where my phone is lying on the stone floor.

'No,no,no,no! Don't even think about it!'

'Can't you just trust me this once?' I demand, tired of his sourwolf-ass.

'No!' Derek shouts.

'I'm the one keeping you alive, okay? Have you noticed that?'

'Yeah,' Derek answers, 'and when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing; you or me?'

'So that's why I've been holding you up the past two hours?' I snap.

'Yeah,' Derek answers and I glare at him.

'I could fight that thing just as easy as you,' I snarl, 'trust me.'

'You don't trust me,' Derek says, 'I don't trust you. But you need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go.'

'Wrong,' I retort, 'I do trust you, and I'm giving you no other choice than to trust me.'

I let go of Derek, just managing to hear him cry out my name before he goes under, and I swim as fast as I can to get my phone, racing the beast. I barely manage to get my phone before the beast is there, and I push back down into the pool, typing in Scott's number.

'Scott!' I cry as he answers the phone.

'I can't talk right now,' he whispers and rings off, and I'm left staring at the phone in anger. I cry out in anger, throwing my phone into the pool and taking a deep breath, diving down to get Derek.

Derek gasps desperately for air as his head breaks the water surface.

'Tell me you got him,' he gasps, looking at me and I give him an apologetic glance.

Derek laughs, though the tone lacks humour.

* * *

I gasp, gritting my teeth.

'I really can't do this anymore. Now _I_ can't feel my arms! I need something to hold on to.'

I look around, seeing a handle underneath a diving board, and I start swimming, dragging Derek along with me.

I reach up, trying to get a hold of the bar but fail, and with Derek and drift to the bottom.

I feel a tug on my jumper, and then I'm hauled up and thrown onto the floor, gasping for air.

I roll over on my stomach, crawling over to Derek.

'You okay?' I whisper and Derek sits up, coughing. He nods, looking at me. I give a small smile and Derek moves to lean on the diving board.

I watch as Scott battles the beast, before it suddenly leaps off.

* * *

'Is that even a language?' Stiles groans.

'How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?' Scott sighs, and I press my fingers against my temples.

'It's a kanima, okay? It's a kanima.'

Derek looks at me in surprise, Erica, Scott and Stiles staring at me completely confused.

'You knew the whole time?' Stiles asks and I shrug. 'Sorry.'

'How long have you known?' I ask Derek, and Stiles throws his arms in the air.

'You've known all the time as well?' Stiles asks.

'No,' Derek answers, 'only when it was confused by its own reflection.'

'It doesn't know what it is,' I explain, and Derek nods. 'Or who,' he adds.

'Well, what else do you know?' Stiles asks, looking at both Derek and me – but me especially.

'Just stories,' Derek answers, 'rumours.'

'What, it's like us?' Scott suggests.

'The kanima is a shapeshifter,' I explain, 'but most werewolves doesn't think the kanima is _'right'_, am I correct?' I turn to Derek and he nods.

'The kanima is lie a…'

'An abomination,' Stiles finishes for me, and I stare at him. I take a good look at him, nodding slightly.

Derek turns to walk away, but Scott calls him back.

'Derek! We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents.'

'You trust them?' Derek snarls.

'Nobody trusts anyone!' Scott counters, and I give Derek a long look, which I hope he notices.

'That's the problem! While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!'

Derek glances at me, and I know he knows that I'm not giving the whole story.

'I know one thing,' he says and turns away to leave; 'when I find it, I'm gonna kill it.'

* * *

**A/N: I love that you're writing me reviews! I almost shouted out in glee in the middle of class, which would have sent me some questioning glances so I'm happy that didn't happen. Anyway; do continue leaving me reviews. I love to know that people enjoy this story, and because you do enjoy it I love giving you more chapters! So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**


	21. Chapter 21

I kill the engine, taking a deep breath as I lean back in my seat.

I can't help but remember everything that happened tonight.

I hoped that I'd started to get through to him, but then tonight I realised that I've just been stupid to even think it. He's the same – he hasn't changed at all. Why do we girl always do this? Take a broken man, thinking that we have the power to fix them. To change them.

We're not special. No more than the ones before us.

We should all just realise that and stop being so naïve.

'_Can't you just trust me this once?' I demand, tired of his sourwolf-ass._

'_No!' Derek shouts._

I hit the steering wheel, gritting my teeth together. I've always praised myself on being smart enough to not fall for any of that.

'_You don't trust me,' Derek says, 'I don't trust you.'_

Taking a deep, calming breath I push open the door to my car and locking it before I go inside the house. I leave my car keys along with the house keys on the table and kick off my shoes before mounting the stairs. I can hear a soft snoring coming from Stiles' room, and an even heavier snore coming from uncle's room.

I walk down the dark hallway, reaching my door and pushing it open.

I close it behind me and lock it, leaning against it. I close my eyes, the image of Erica and Derek together haunting me.

I cross the room to the window and open it, enjoying the cold breeze against my face. From the look Derek gave me earlier, I know he'll come, and I'd rather show him that I know him better than he thinks than have him giving me another surprise-visit.

I grab the rubber band holding my hair up and remove it, letting the soaking wet hair fall down my back.

I walk into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open.

I strip down to my knickers, then rummaging through the clothes on the floor, trying to find the thing I last slept in.

I finally succeed in finding the XXL, plain white tee and slip it on, staring at my reflection.

I don't know what it is, but I look horrible. My eyes are tired and old, as if I've lived a lifetime. My hands are shaking horribly.

Taking a deep breath I reach for my toothbrush, brushing my teeth quickly. I consider blow-drying my hair for quite some time. Knowing I'll end up with crazy curls if I don't, I plug the blow dryer into the socket and quickly dry my hair.

When I'm done I unplug it, leaving it on the sink as I push the door open.

Derek is sitting on the edge of my bed, expecting me.

He's wearing the same dark jeans, boots and black jumper I saw him in less than an hour ago.

'I knew you'd come,' I sigh, moving past him and closing the window.

'You know a lot more than you told us,' Derek says and I turn to face him.

'Maybe.'

'Tell me,' Derek demands, but I shake my head.

'Why?' I ask, 'why should I tell you? Clearly you don't trust me, so maybe I really shouldn't trust you.'

'You already said you trusted me,' Derek points out and I nod in agreement.

'True,' I sigh, 'but you've done quite a lot that can break that trust.'

'I didn't mean to hurt you that night,' Derek argues but I shake my head.

'That's not what I was thinking about,' I reply, pressing my lips together.

'That I can deal with. I know anyone can lose control; especially werewolves. Even the Alphas. But several weeks ago I asked one thing of you. Do you remember that?' I ask, pressing back tears.

'Yes,' he answers, standing up.

'All I asked of you was to accept my heart and promise to try and keep it safe,' I whisper, unable to keep the tears at bay.

'Was that really so hard? To not break my heart into a million pieces?'

'I don't…'

'Erica!' I exclaim. 'You kissed her,' I sob, glad Derek isn't trying to approach me. 'And then, tonight when she was so happily dragging me with her, she did me the great favour of telling me about the day you turned her.'

Derek is still staring at me, but he knows what I'm talking about now and I can see it.

'Do you remember that day, Derek? Because she told me everything down to the smallest detail.'

'Sophia,' Derek murmurs, dragging a hand through his hair.

'I'm sorry,' I gasp, trying to breathe through my sobs. 'But I can't do this. I'm never going to be enough.'

'Please,' Derek begs, and I cover my face in my hands.

'I've tried, so hard,' I gasp, 'but I can't. I can't do this.'

I take a deep breath to steady myself, closing my eyes for a mere second.

I feel a pair of lips on my forehead, but when I open my eyes I'm alone, and that's when I break. I fall to the floor, gasping for air as the sobs escape me all at once, tears streaming down my face.

It all hurts so much, but what really stings is the fact that I was the only one saying I was sorry. Derek never apologised for anything.

* * *

**A/N: I am in such a good mood today, I'm giving you ANOTHER chapter! It's not a very happy one, and it's rather short but at least it's something! Do continue to leave me reviews! Your little comments inspires me to keep writing! Also, I made a new 'cover' for this story during class today (I was bored). Any thoughts on it? Do you like it? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

'I don't want to have anything to do with him,' I growl into the phone, stuffing my mouth with pancakes.

I push some hair out of my face, placing the strays behind my ear.

'You were dressed when I left for school, so do me this one favour please!' Stiles begs, and I roll my eyes. I've already done you a million favours,' I answer dryly, taking the last bite of the pancake.

'_Please!_'

'Oh my god!' I exclaim into the phone, standing up.

'You _seriously_ owe me! Like, a new car or something,' I groan, putting my feet into a pair of high-heeled, black pumps and a pair of pilot sunglasses from RayBan. Thank God today is a day I chose a good outfit: bright red skinny jeans along with a blue denim blouse which is a size too large (not on purpose this time – I actually just lost weight and didn't have the heart to throw my favourite denim clothing away). I can definitely bare meeting Derek in this outfit. Of course, though: before I leave the house I gently tuck in the hem of the blouse into my jeans. If I don't I just look like a flop. And nobody wants to look like a flop.

* * *

For a while I watch from afar. I can make out the classroom inside, and I can see everyone: Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Erica, and Lydia. I can tell they're doing some sort of project, because they keep changing seats continuously.

'Doing an experiment yourself I'm guessing?' I say as I step around a car, and Derek's eyes flicker to me.

'Let me guess,' he drawls, 'Stiles called you.'

'I'm his favourite cousin,' I cheer, nudging him with my hip. 'Unlike some people.'

'Ha-ha,' he fake-laughs, and I smile.

I watch with him as Lydia eats some crystal-looking thing.

'I'm also guessing that the crystal is dripping with kanima poison,' I comment, watching Derek's face fall slightly when Lydia doesn't react.

'She's not the kanima,' I tell him, placing my hands behind my back.

'Despite your experiment and your beliefs, Lydia Martin is not the kanima.'

'You're only saying that because Stiles and Scott doesn't want it to be her,' Derek points out, and I shake my head. 'You know, they don't own me. I am my own person, I can say what I want. But on this one I'm with them, yes. They don't want you to kill an innocent girl, just because you _think_ she might be the snake that's lurking around at night, killing people.'

Derek isn't answering – he isn't even looking at me.

'I'll give you one clue, just because I don't want her killed, either. _A snake cannot be poisoned by its own venom, because a snake will always be a snake. A kanima is not always a kanima, and can therefore be poisoned by its own venom when it is not the kanima._'

'What?' Derek groans, staring at me. I just shrug.

Derek turns his head, clearly hearing something out of my league, and when I turn towards the sound, he's gone.

I see two – sorry, three shapes by the lacrosse field, and hurry over.

'…Lydia's different,' I hear Scott say as I jog over.

'I know,' Derek answers, 'at night she turns into a homicidal, walking snake.'

_Guess he doesn't believe me, then._

'I'm not going to let you kill her,' Scott snarls, to which Derek looks to Boyd, a small smile on his lips.

'But who said I was gonna do it?' he asks, shrugging.

Scott turns to the school, his facial expression horrified. He moves, and Boyd lashes out. Luckily I duck in time, but Boyd's arm hits over Scott's chest and knocks him down.

'Thanks a lot,' I murmur, brushing leaves off me.

'I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott,' Derek says, looking down at Scott who's lying on the ground, gritting his teeth to hold the pain.

'But even so,' he continues, 'Lydia has killed people, and she's gonna do it again. And next time it's gonna be one of us!'

'What if you're wrong?' Scott cries.

'She was bitten by an Alpha,' Derek argues, 'it's her.'

'You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us.'

'But it is! We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason.'

'What reason?' I challenge, crossing my arms.

'Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are,' Derek answers, looking at me. I arch an eyebrow.

Derek looks back to Scott and offers him a hand, which Scott accepts and Derek drags him to his feet.

'Even Stiles calls her cold blooded,' Derek says when he's standing face to face with Scott.

'What if she's immune?' Scott suggests, and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

'What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralysed!'

'No one's immune!' Derek snorts, finding even the idea ridiculous. 'I've never seen it, or heard of it. It's n– It's never happened.'

'What about Jackson?' Scott hisses, moving in closer on Derek, whose face falls slightly as he searches Scott's eyes.

'That's why you tested him, isn't it!' Scott exclaims, clearly never having thought of this before.

Derek looks away, though his face stays stern.

'Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?'

'Scott–'

'Peter said the bite either kills you, or turns you!'

'You were hoping he would die,' I finish, staring at Derek with wide eyes. Silly as it is, it never occurred to me. Killing someone when you have no other choice – fine. But killing someone because they _annoy_ you?

'But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?' Scott is clearly gloating, which I guess is very much all right. It's definitely a first that I've experienced Derek not having a sassy comeback.

Lips pressed tightly together, his jaw set; it's clear Derek doesn't like not seeming all-knowing.

'No,' he presses out, and I almost smile.

'Well I have a theory,' Scott answers, 'Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it on to Jackson.'

_You were so close, Scott. So close._

'You know I'm right,' Scott counters.

'No!' Derek barks back.

'You _cannot_ do this!'

'Look, I can't let her live!' Derek bellows.

Honestly, I've never seen him this angry. Not ever. It's sort of frightening.

'You should have known that,' Derek snarls.

'I was hoping I would convince you, but,' Scott shakes his head, 'then, I wasn't counting on it.'

I smile giddily, biting my lip. Derek on the other hand seems completely clueless.

* * *

You'd be surprised how comfortable it is running in Doc Martens. I stop as I pass Derek's car. He drove here? Oh well, he can run faster than me. I check the door, grinning when it opens. What a dork.

I sit down, opening the glove compartment and feeling around, finding the small square. I press my finger against it, and it opens slowly. Inside is the keys, which I grab and start the car.

I'm not a big car enthusiast, but damn this car makes one hell of a noise.

I put it into first gear – Derek has a bad habit of leaving it in whatever gear and just putting the brake on.

I feed the car gas, and I drive off.

Catching up with Stiles' Jeep, I lay behind them until we reach Scott's house.

'We thought you were Derek,' Allison tells me, but I just shrug.

'I didn't bring my car, so I borrowed his,' I answers, following them up to Scott's house.

'If we're staying at Scott's house,' Lydia asks, 'where is Scott?'

'Meeting us here,' Stiles answers, 'I think. I hope.'

'Thanks for doing this,' Allison whispers to Jackson.

'I need to talk to her anyway,' answers Jackson, who looks back at me for some unknown reason.

As soon as everyone's inside, Stiles locks absolutely every lock on the freaking door, before checking out the window.

We all stand in a circle, giving each other awkward glances.

'Uh,' Stiles eventually mumbles, 'it's been a few break-ins around the neighbourhood.'

Looking around, Stiles finds a chair and props it up the door as well, getting more glances.

'And a murder,' he adds, and I roll my eyes. The other might shake their heads, but I'm related to this bloke.

'Yeah, it was bad,' Stiles mumbles.

'Lydia, follow me,' Jackson says, 'I need to talk to you for a minute.'

Jackson walks towards the stairs, Lydia following.

Allison takes out her hand, looking at Stiles.

'I need you phone to call Scott,' she says, and Stiles fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Allison.

She dials a number, and shortly after it's obvious that Scott answers.

'It's me,' Allison says. 'You need to get here now. Right now.'

I pull away the curtain, seeing Derek with his little gang standing on the other side of the road.

'I'm in so much trouble for taking his car,' I mumble, and as if hearing me, Derek's eyes flicker to me. I give him a quick smile, before I let the curtain fall back in place.

* * *

Stiles pushes the curtain away on one side, Allison on the other.

Allison takes out her phone as she lets the curtain fall back to place, and Stiles and I stare at her.

'What are you doing?' I ask, taking a step closer to her.

'I think…' Allison stutters, taking a deep breath. 'I think I have to call my dad.'

'But if he finds you here, you and Scott–' Stiles starts, but Allison interrupts him. 'I know,' she sobs, 'but what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? There here to _kill_Lydia.'

I lay a hand on Allison's shoulder, giving her a small smile.

'Take a deep breath, and count to ten slowly in your head,' I tell her.

'I'll give you some time.'

I unlock the door, ignoring Stiles' protests, and open it.

Derek holds out an arm to stop his betas from attacking, and I turn to Stiles.

'Bolt the door when I leave,' I tell him, before closing the door behind me and slowly I walk down the porch.

'Sophia,' Derek greets me, 'I hope you enjoyed my car.'

'Oh, I did,' I grin, 'it makes the most beautiful noise.'

I stop when I'm standing right in front of him, cocking my head slightly.

'Why are you doing this?' I ask, folding my arms behind my head.

'You're trying to kill a 16-year old girl.'

'Who's killing other people,' Derek points out and I shake my head.

'Why can't you trust me?' I ask, dropping my arms to my sides. 'Trust me not to kill her!'

'I have to kill her!' Derek barks in my face, but I stand put.

'If I don't kill her, she's going to kill others!'

'No!' I bellow in his face. 'No, she's not! Oh my _god_, you're so _daft!_'

In the corner of my eye I see Erica taking a step closer to me, but Derek turns to her, growling. Scared and surprised, she stumbles back.

'Lydia is dangerous,' Derek snarls, having turned back to me.

'Jesus Christ. I just– ugh! Lydia is not the fucking kanima!'

'Open your eyes, Sophia!' Derek barks again, 'life's not fair!'

'_You_ open your eyes! Scott was right, you idiot! Lydia is immune!'

'There is no such thi–'

'YES THERE IS! I studied this for three bloody years, do you really think I don't know what I'm talking about?'

Derek just stares at me now, his expression vary.

'A snake cannot be poisoned by its own venom, because a snake will always be a snake. A kanima is not always a kanima, and can therefore be poisoned by its own venom when it is not the kanima,' I repeat, watching as Derek actually listens this time.

'Lydia's immune, so it's obvious she won't react to the venom,' I tell him, pushing hair behind my ear.

I turn as I hear noises from inside the house, and realise Isaac is missing.

I try to run back to the house, but Derek's holding me back.

'Let go!' I snarl as I struggle against his strong grip.

'I am not letting you in there,' he whispers in my ear, 'I am not letting you get hurt.'

'Stiles is in there!' I cry. 'If Stiles gets hurt…'

'He's not going to get hurt,' Derek tells me, 'I promise.'

I watch as Erica disappears, having given up fighting Derek. There's no point.

I see something move on the roof and nudge Derek.

'Remember I told you Lydia's immune?' I ask, craning my neck to see his face.

He nods, 'yes.'

'Do you believe me?'

'Yes,' he answers with no hesitation, slightly warming my heart.

'Good,' I breathe, closing my eyes.

I instinctively pull at Derek's grip when I hear more noises from inside, but Derek keeps me in place.

Suddenly the door opens, and both Isaac and Erica are thrown out and onto the grass.

Letting go of me, Derek sighs and looks from his beaten betas to the doorframe where Scott is standing with Stiles and Allison.

Scott is looking pretty pissed off, and I rub my arms where Derek had been holding me.

Boyd looks to me and I shake my head.

'I think I'm finally getting why you're refusing me, Scott,' Derek says, and as everyone's eyes are on each other, I'm staring at the roof.

'You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack.'

Allison and Stiles share a look, and I barely see Derek's smile.

'But you know you can't beat me,' Derek grins.

'I can hold you off until the cops get here,' Scott answers just as I hear sirens, and I see Derek's face fall slightly.

I gently tug on the sleeve of his jacket, and he turns to me. I am, however, staring at the roof where the kanima is now fully visible.

Derek, along with everyone else, looks up at the roof.

Derek just seems pissed off, while everyone else seems scared shitless.

Derek looks down at his betas, before glancing back up at the roof.

'Get them out of here,' he tells Boyd, just as Lydia comes running out of the house.

'Would someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?' she cries, and everyone stares at her in shock.

'It's Jackson,' Scott whispers, and I look at Derek.

'Bingo,' I whisper, and Derek looks at me.

He takes my hand and drags me towards the car, but Stiles is suddenly in our way.

'Hey-hey!' he cries, 'she's not going anywhere with you.'

Derek just stares Stiles down, but he's not backing down so easily this time.

'Move,' Derek snarls, but Stiles looks to me as if he didn't even hear Derek.

'I'll be fine,' I promise him, and Derek moves past Stiles and over to his car. He opens the door to the passenger seat and I sit down as he closes the door, before moving to the driver's seat.

We're on the road in seconds, speeding way over what's probably legal.

'How long?' he asks, and I clear my throat.

'I don't–'

'How long?' he barks, and I flinch.

'Since the beginning. I knew since the beginning,' I admit, looking out the window.

'I was going to tell you, but then you started to act like such a jerk and even thought I dropped hints you were too goddamn stupid to get it.'

'You should have told me,' Derek says, his tone eerily calm. I turn to look at him.

'No,' I answer, shaking my head.

'No, I did the right thing not telling you.'

Derek turns to me, looking confused. I smile.

'You've been on your own for so long, and I want you to know that if you need a friend – a _proper_ friend – I'm here. But I won't give you all the answers.'

I just smile at him for a while, and eventually he takes my hand in his and squeezes it, surprising me.

Carefully I turn my hand around and lace my fingers through his, and he lets me. As we speed down the road, I have never felt safer.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is Sophia going to go back to Derek, or will she find someone else?**


	23. Chapter 23

'I shouldn't,' I whisper against his lips. His full, seductive lips that seem to awaken something inside me each time they touch my skin.

Derek leans against the wall, standing on a step lower than me on the staircase.

'Says who?' he asks, threading a finger through the waistband of my jeans and pulling me closer, my chest pressed against his. I gasp in surprise and his smile widen.

'Probably everyone if I asked,' I answer, my smile so wide I think my face might crack soon.

'Screw everyone,' he grins, brushing his lips against mine. 'Screw everyone!'

'Shh!'

I shush him, placing a finger over his lips. 'You'll wake my uncle!'

'I changed my mind,' he says around my finger and I frown.

'What?'

'Screw me,' he whispers and I burst out in laughter, and Derek shushes me this time by pressing his lips against mine.

I bite down on his bottom lip, tugging.

Derek smirks, and I take his hand.

'I shouldn't,' I repeat, but who cares?

I pull him up the stairs with me, dragging him down the hall.

Having just passed Stiles' room, Derek pushes me up against the wall and kisses me, and I open my mouth, giving him access. Our tongues clash together, and I pull his jacket down his shoulders and arms, letting it drop to the floor.

I don't know how or when we moved, but suddenly Derek's laying me down on my bed, kissing me down the neck. He moves up the hem of my shirt, kissing my stomach.

Groaning with pleasure I tug off my shirt, before taking a hold of his tee and pulling him up to me, kissing him desperately.

* * *

'Turn it off,' I groan, covering my face with the duvet. But the phone keeps ringing, and ringing.

'Turn it off,' I repeat, knowing the ringtone isn't mine.

Getting no reaction, I turn and see Derek still soundly asleep.

Cursing under my breath, I reach for the phone in the dark.

'Hm?' I answer delicately, turning around so that I'm facing Derek's peaceful face.

'Sophia?'

'…Scott?' I answer, rubbing my face. 'Why on earth are you calling so late?'

'Why are you answering Derek's phone?' Scott counters, and I look over at Derek.

'I asked first,' I reply, closing in my eyes.

'I need to talk to Derek,' Scott says, avoiding much of the topic.

'Smooth,' I snort, receiving a small laugh.

'Thank you.'

'Hang on,' I sigh, pressing the phone to my chest and start poking Derek's shoulder until he opens his eyes to look at me.

'Scott's on the phone,' I whisper, and Derek groans and rolls over on his back, holding out his hand. I give him the phone, and he snaps into it; 'what do you want?'

I snuggle closer to Derek, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. Soon I feel Derek's hand on my naked back, stroking patterns into my skin.

He's being so gentle, while at the same time snapping things into the phone where Scott's on the other end.

'I need to go,' he whispers to me, and I realize he's hung up on Scott.

'What's going on?' I ask, looking up at him.

'I just have to deal with something,' he answers, kissing my forehead before pushing away the duvet and sitting up.

I sit up as well, drawing my fingers along his tattoo.

'Alpha, beta, omega,' I whisper, having noticed that Derek's not moving.

'You've been all of them now.'

'True,' he answers, craning his neck to see me.

'_The lone wolf never survives_,' I echo the popular saying, leaning forward and kissing his shoulder.

'I know,' he answers, his stubble grazing my cheek.

He pulls on his jeans, standing up to get his shirt.

'Can't I come with?' I ask, grabbing a vest top and pulling it on.

'No,' Derek answers quickly. 'You're staying here, where it's safe.'

I arch an eyebrow, but Derek just shakes his head.

He looks around, and I sigh.

'Jacket in the hall,' I tell him, and he nods.

'Stay inside,' he tells me, placing his arms on the bed and piercing me with his eyes.

I shrug, pulling the duvet closer up to my chin.

'Promise me,' he pushes, and I groan, looking up at him.

'Promise me,' he repeats, his voice harsh, almost demanding.

'Fine,' I groan, 'I promise.'

Derek captures my lips in a slow, passionate kiss before pulling away.

'Now go back to sleep,' he whispers, and before I know it he's gone out the door.

Of course I don't go back to sleep.

I wait for a few moments so I know for sure that he's gone, and then I scramble out of bed and find my jeans and pull them on.

I run down the stairs and out to get my car, turning on the engine and switching off the headlights so I can hopefully follow Derek unnoticed.

I speed onto the road, soon enough seeing Derek's car ahead. I keep a safe distance at a hundred yards; I might've seen a lot of spy movies. Might've.

Derek parks at a nightclub, which for a fact I can tell is a gay bar.

So… What the fuck?

I park a few spaces away, and watch as Derek goes in.

I follow, smiling to the guard as I show him my license.

'What's your interest in being here?' he asks and I smile politely.

'Just backing up a friend,' I answer.

'Dressed like that?' He questions, looking at my attire, which consists of jeans, an oversized vest top, no bra (I didn't have time, okay?) and my Doc Martens.

'What?' I ask, looking at myself. 'Is there something wrong with my outfit?'

'Just remember you're not the one trying to get a date,' he tells me and I sigh.

'I'll keep that in mind,' I answer and walk inside, now having lost Derek completely.

As soon as I enter, I'm thrown into complete chaos. People are shrieking and crying, running around like crazy.

'What's going on?' I ask a random guy that I grab hold of.

'I think someone's been murdered,' he answers before hurrying off.

I look around, accidently looking up at the ceiling and spotting Jackson – as the kanima.

I hurry out with the crowd, looking around.

Derek was right when he told me that he didn't think I told him everything I knew. I didn't.

I know that Allison's got the text translated wrong: the kanima needs a master, not a friend.

And the master is not scared. He or she will be the only one standing still. The only car not driving away.

I see a car parked in the shadows of the lot and jog over. I knock on the window shield, recognising the boy inside. Slowly he rolls down the window, and I smile.

'Matt, isn't it?' I ask, and he nods, clearly sceptical.

'Can I have a word?'

* * *

**A/N: So.. Sophia gave into Derek once more. Good or bad? Do you think they're finally going on the right path, or is she going to regret it? Is he going to hurt hr again, or has he finally realised what a lucky guy he is for having her?**


	24. Chapter 24

'Why can't you get an ordinary apartment like a normal, non-creepy person?' I ask, walking into the railway cart, pulling on a pole. It loosens slightly.

'Are you calling me creepy?' he asks, grinning.

I swing around the pole, taking a risk it won't fall.

'Maybe,' I smile, going round again but calling it the quits when the pole loosens even more.

'Derek!' Stiles shouts, and I look out one of the windows. Soon Scott is coming running, carrying someone.

'Derek!' Scott shouts and I hurry out to meet them, Derek right behind me.

As I run out, I realise the person Scot is carrying is Erica.

Derek nods towards the railway cart, taking Erica from Scott.

They all hurry inside, and I follow behind them.

'Hold her up,' Derek barks and Stiles bends down, taking Erica in his arms.

I crouch down beside Derek, looking at Erica who seems to be in agony.

'Is she dying?' Stiles asks, breathing hard.

'She might,' Derek answers, looking flustered.

He takes her arm and pushes up the sleeve of her leather jacket, looking at Erica.

'This is gonna hurt,' he tells her, and without any other warning, he breaks her arm with his hands.

Erica shrieks in pain, and Stiles shouts at Derek; 'broken arm?'

'It'll trigger the healing process,' Derek answers and I scramble over to Scott, covering my ears.

'I need to get the venom out,' Derek continues, taking a deep breath; 'this is where it really hurts.'

He presses her arm so tight, blood starts dripping rapidly and Erica shrieks even higher, even more horrible.

I press my hands to my ears, unable to listen.

Quickly Erica stops screaming, falling back into Stiles' chest, closing her eyes.

I remove my hands slowly, watching in horror.

She turns her head and looks up at Stiles, and he looks down at her, flustered and probably still in shock.

'Stiles,' he breathes, 'you make a good batman.'

Then her head falls back and she's unconscious.

'Oh my god,' Stiles whispers, shaking Erica slightly but there's no response.

Derek finishes the job, and Stiles starts to wrap up Erica's wound.

Scott looks at Derek, and understanding the look Derek stands up and walks out, Scott following.

'You now who it is,' Scott snaps, following Derek as he keeps walking.

Derek stops by a gasoline tank, turning around to look at Scott.

'Jackson,' he answers reluctantly as he sits down on the tank.

'You just wanted Erica to confirm it,' Scott spits, clearly not pleased.

Yes, I'm eavesdropping. Don't judge; I bet you've done that before, too.

'Didn't you?'

Derek nods slightly, looking into space.

'I'm gonna help you stop him,' Scott eventually snarls, 'as part of your pack.'

Derek turns to look at Scott, his face _almost_ impassive, but his eyes scream surprise.

'If you want me in; fine. We'll do it on one condition; we're gonna catch him, _not_ kill him.'

'And?' Derek suggests, clearly not too pleased about the 'no killing' part. He arches his eyebrow challengingly, probably trying to intimidate Scott a little.

'We do it my way,' Scott answers, emphasising _my way_.

* * *

'Give Scott a chance,' I groan, sitting down on my bed.

'He doesn't know what he's doing,' Derek snaps, and I roll my eyes.

'Well then be there for him. Back him up if something goes wrong.'

'I might not be there if something goes wrong!'

'Well then maybe you should prioritise! Scott said he'd help you as part of your pack. Act as if he's part of your pack then! You're favouring Isaac, Boyd and … Erica.'

'Not this again,' Derek groans, understanding from my tone that I'm still not happy about his beta's. Well, _one_ beta in particular.

'Seriously, Sophia, give it a break.'

'I didn't say anything,' I counter, crossing my arms.

'Doesn't matter. It's obvious.'

I stand up, taking a deep breath.

'Fine, I'm still pissed off. I have every right.'

'Every right? How do you have every right?'

'You never apologised!' I scream, so frustrated with him I can't even put it into words.

'I thought you forgave me,' Derek answers, throwing his hands up dramatically. 'It sure seemed like it!'

'Just because I slept with you doesn't mean I forgave you. I'm a girl – we're so much more complicated than that.'

'Thanks for the heads up,' he drawls sarcastically, and I grab the nearest thing I can find – which is one of my mythology lexicons – and throw it at him. Being a werewolf, though, he's got really good reflexes and he catches the book.

'What the hell, Soph?'

'You're such a jerk!' I exclaim.

'She was in shock! She thought she was going to die!' Derek shouts. 'So what if she kissed me?'

I stare at him in utter disbelief.

'_What?_' I shriek.

'You didn't know,' he sighs, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand.

'You kissed her?' I snarl. '_Again?_'

'It was just a kiss,' Derek groans, 'it didn't mean anything!'

'A kiss always means _something_,' I snarl, glaring at him. 'Especially when you kiss her _twice_!'

'I didn't kiss her!' Derek barks, throwing the book at the floor.

'You're taking this way out of proportion,' Derek sighs, 'like always.'

'Oh really?' I snap, walking up to him.

'I always blow things out of proportion, do I? Well how would you feel when the one person you open up to, the one person that's not family that you'd sacrifice yourself for, decides you're not even worth being faithful to?'

I'm not even crying. I thought I'd be, but I'm too pissed off. I'm too angry to feel anything else.

Derek's just staring at me, his lips a thin line.

'You wanna know why I gave in to you that night? Because I'm in love with you – and maybe it's like you said that love makes you weak. All I know is that when you were there, offering something that I thought was private and perhaps even precious, I felt special. But I guess I'm not,' I shrug. 'I don't even know: maybe you slept with Erica, too.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Derek snorts.

'I just... I'm not doing this. I'm not going to be the clingy-girl. Just leave.'

I walk over to the door, opening it.

'_Leave!_' I hiss, and he brushes past me. I slam the door, kicking the wall in anger.

* * *

'What the hell is this?' Uncle asks, grimacing.

'Veggie burger,' I grin.

'Oh, come on you guys! I asked for a hamburger,' uncle complains, staring at his burger in disgust.

'Well veggie is healthier,' Stiles answers matter-of-factly. 'We're being healthy.'

Stiles turns to me, frowning.

'Well, not Sophia,' he adds and I grin.

He opens the pack that usually includes fries, groaning as he finds seller and carrot. 'Oh, why're you trying to ruin my life?'

'I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please?' Stiles snaps, gesturing towards the food.

I take a bite of my cheeseburger, convinced I'm eating a slice of heaven.

'And tell us what you found,' I add, mouth filled with food.

'No!' he snaps back, and I roll my eyes. 'I'm not sharing confidential police work with two teenagers.'

Stiles looks up, swallowing his soda.

'Is it that on the board behind you?' he asks, and uncle turns around.

Stiles and I stretch to look.

'Don't look,' uncle tells us, and Stiles sinks back into his chair.

'I–'

'Avert your eyes,' he says again, turning to me this time.

'Okay, I answer, cocking my head to see past his head.

'Hey!'

'Just–'

'Avert your eyes.'

'I see,' I start, 'arrows, pointing to pictures…'

'Okay, okay, stop!' uncle says, holding up his hands. 'Fine.'

Stiles' face lights up, and I'm quite sure mine does, too.

'I found something,' uncle says, and I lean forward.

'The mechanic and the couple who was murdered – they all had something in common.'

'All three?' Stiles asks.

'Yeah,' uncle answers, 'and you know what I always say: one's an incident, two's coincidence–'

'Three's a pattern,' Stiles and I finish in unison.

'The mechanic, the husband, the wife. All the same age. All 24.'

'But what about Mr Lahey?' I ask.

'Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24,' Stiles adds.

'Which made me think that either A) Lahey's murder wasn't connected, or B) the ages were a coincidence. Bu then I found this,' he says, handing a yearbook over to Stiles and I scoot over.

'Which would be C). Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?'

'Died in combat,' I read out loud.

'What if he were alive today. Take one guess as to how old he would be.'

'Twenty four,' Stiles sighs.

We all move over to the board to look at it.

'What if the same age means the same class?' Stiles suggests. 'Did you think o that?'

'Yeah,' uncle mumbles. 'Well, I would've! I just got Lahey's file two hours ago, okay?'

'Two hours? Dad! People could be dying!'

'Yeah, I'm aware of that! Thank you.'

'Same class,' I whisper, looking at the photos over and over.

'Check the yearbooks,' I tell them. If they're all in the same class, someone else in that class might be next.'

I hurry over to my chair to get my jacket and shrug it on.

'Where are you going?'

'Just call me if you find som

ething,' I tell them and hurry out of the room.

Once into my car, I take out my phone and dial Scott's number while I drive down the road.

'Scott, good. Where are you?'

'At my job,' he answers hesitantly.

'You're meeting Derek there, right?'

'How do you know that?' he asks, and I clear my throat.

'Eavesdropping. Old, but very useful. Listen, I'll be there in just a few minutes. Stall them until I get there, okay? Thanks.'

I ring off and speed down the road.

Tires screeching, I turn the corner into the parking lot at the veterinarian clinic and park my car.

I almost run into the shop, where Scott meets me in the hall.

'About time!' he complained, to which I roll my eyes.

'It was two fricking minutes, tops!'

'Well Derek isn't a very patient person,' Scott shoots back and we hurry into the back room.

Upon seeing me, Derek looks more than slightly surprised.

I give him a quick smile before I stop next to Scott and stare at the vet.

'So, what have we agreed on?' I ask, and Scott answers; 'save him.'

I can see Derek sigh, clearly not fancying the idea.

The vet places a tray of several glass bottles on the table-y thing. Isaac reaches out, but Derek grabs his arm and pulls it back.

''Watch what you touch,' he says, sounding tired. He gives Isaac an exasperated look.

The vet takes one of the glass bottle and lifts it up, examining it.

Isaac leans into the table, sighing.

'So,' he says, 'what are you? Some kind of witch?'

He sounds so cocky and so full of himself I feel like slapping him hard.

The vet looks at Isaac, and answers; 'no. I'm a veterinarian.'

Isaac opens his mouth to speak, but it seems he can't come up with a sassy comment so he keeps his mouth shut.

'Unfortunately I don't see anything here that is going be effective defense against the paralytic toxin.'

'We're open to suggestions,' Derek tells him, his face serious.

'What about an effective offense?' offers Isaac.

'We already tried,' replies Derek, 'I nearly took its head off. The Argents emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up.'

'Has it shown any weaknesses?' the vet asks.

'I can't swim,' I answer him, looking over at Derek.

'Does that go for Jackson as well?'

'No,' says Scott, shaking his head. 'He's a captain of the swim team.'

'Essentially you're trying to catch two people.' The vet moves over to a drawer and starts moving things around. He comes back, holding up a sort of coin.

Kinda looks like Buddha?

'A puppet, and a puppeteer.'

He lays the coin onto the metal table.

'One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. You know why?'

I almost gasp. How come I forgot that? Oh my god, I'm so stupid!

The vet looks at all of us, before Scott speaks up; 'I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant, too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else.'

'How do you know it's not part of the rules?' Isaac asks. 'The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies, too.'

'So does that mean the father was a murderer?' Scott questions, looking confused.

'Wouldn't surprise me if he was,' Isaac shrugs.

'Hold on!' the vet suddenly says, catching my attention. He looks to Derek.

'The book says their bonded, right?'

Derek nods slowly.

'What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?'

I glance over at Derek, who seems to be thinking that one through.

'What if,' the vet continues, picking up another glass bottle, 'what effects the kanima–'

He takes the lid off the bottle and uses the powder in it to make a circle around the coin on the table.

' –also affects its master?'

'Meaning what?' Isaac asks.

'Meaning we can catch them,' Scott exclaims. 'Both of them.'

* * *

I jog down the stairs as I put on my jacket, and just as I'm about to exit I hear Stiles.

'Where's your gun?'

'I left it at the station along with my badge,' uncle answers, and I open the door slightly.

'What?' Stiles gasps, and I step out.

'Uncle?' I ask, approaching them slowly.

'We'll talk about this later,' he says, but Stiles stops him.

'Dad–'

'Don't worry 'bout it.'

'Dad!'

Uncle sighs as he turns back to Stiles.

'It was decided that the son of a police chief, stealing police property and having restraining orders filed against him by one of the towns most respected attorneys, did not reflect well on the county.'

'They fired you,' Stiles breathes bitterly.

'Nah,' uncle shakes his head, 'it– it's a leave of absence. It's temporary.'

'They say it was temporary or…?'

'Actually, no,' uncle sighs.

I can see tears welling up in Stiles' eyes, and I force myself to stand still.

'It's fine, don't worry about it. We're gonna be fine.'

'Wait, dad,' Stiles calls out. 'I don't get it. Why– why aren't you angry with me?'

'I don't know,' he whispers. 'Maybe I don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son.'

This time, when uncle turns to leave, Stiles lets him.

I stare at Stiles for a short while, but as tears start to run down his cheeks I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him.

'Oh, sh…' I hear him whisper, and I tighten my hold on him.

'It's not your fault,' I whisper. 'You've done what's necessary.'

I can feel Stiles' silent tears leaping from his cheek to my neck, before slipping down my skin and damping my shirt.

'It's not your fault,' I continue to whisper. 'It's not your fault.'

* * *

**A/N: I am definitely spoiling you guys with chapters. You're getting one a day, now! If not two! Well, apart from that; Sophia and Derek had another fight. This time a pretty huge one. Derek's being a dick, isn't he? I do love the last scene with Stiles and Sophia, though. What do you guys think?**


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles pulls up behind a warehouse and kills the engine.

He exits, Scott and I right behind him. We move around the car and Stiles opens his trunk.

'You okay?' Scott asks as Stiles gets a bag from the trunk.

'Yeah, why?' Stiles answers, looking at him.

Scott shrugs, 'it's just… You didn't say anything whole way here.'

'No, I'm fine,' Stiles answers. 'Let's grab the other bag.'

'I can't, remember?' Scott looks at Stiles.

'Dean said you had to do it alone.'

'Okay, this plan is really starting to suck.'

Scott starts to walk away, and I turn to follow him with my eyes.

'No, not here, _not now_,' he whispers, before running off.

'What– SCOTT! What am I supposed to–'

But Scott is still running away and Stiles groans.

'Plan officially sucks!' he shouts after Scott, but he's already gone.

Stiles throws the bag to the ground, and I give him a comforting smile.

* * *

'Why are you stopping?' I ask, just as I see Stiles' horrified face.

'Oh, no,' he groans and I jump off the hood off the car. I stop as I realise Stiles has dropped the bag, and I stare at his hand.

'Is that all you have left?' I ask.

Stiles turns around to look behind him, before staring ahead, complete horror on his face.

Stiles pulls out his phone, quickly dialling a number.

'Scott? Scott, pick up now,' he says in a panicked tone. 'Look, I've got like fifty feet of ash left, and I'm out. Okay? So you've gotta get your wolf ass down here to help me, because I don't know what to do. And I'm just standing out here, with Sophia, and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves, and I'm standing here like a fricking idiot, with a hand full of magic fairy dust, and I don't have enough. Okay?'

He rings off, immediately starting to talk to himself.

'Come on, think,' he whispers to himself and I wrap my arms around my waist. I knew I should have put on more than just an oversized tee.

'Uhm, okay. He said you gotta believe. Need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, eh… Just picture it. Just imagine it working. Just imagine.'

It really does sound like he's psyching himself up, which I guess he is I just have no idea what for.

Slowly he starts to walk forward, and as I watch in awe as he completes the 'circle'.

Stiles seems in awe himself and he keeps looking back and forth, back and forth.

'You did it!' I shout in glee, and Stiles' expression is so amazed and so happy, he almost looks strange.

'YES!' he screams, raising his arms to the sky in triumph. In excitement, he jumps on top of the hood of a near by car, which immediately starts to scream and Stiles jumps off, pretending he didn't do anything.

'You should go,' I tell him, and Stiles brushes off his jacket.

'You gonna be all right?' he asks and I nod.

'Go.'

Stiles hurries inside the warehouse.

* * *

I'm sitting on the hood of the Jeep as Stiles stumbles out, looking like he's seen a ghost. I crane my neck as I hear footsteps, seeing Derek jogging up to the Jeep.

'Hey,' Stiles breathes as the both gather around the Jeep.

'Uhm, so we kinda lost Jackson inside, _but_ it's not…'

Stiles stops as Isaac and Erica comes outside, staring at the line of ash in front of them.

Isaac crouches down, examining it before looking up at Erica.

'Oh my god, it's working!' Stiles exclaims, looking happier than ever. Derek is looking more confused. And let's be honest, who do you think I'm looking at the most?

'Ah, this is _so_ – gah!' Stiles turns to Derek and points at himself. 'I did something,' he says proudly, and I snort with laughter.

I notice as Derek's features change.

'Scott,' he murmurs in surprise.

'What?' Stiles asks.

'Break it,' Derek says, and Stiles snaps. 'What? No way!'

'Scott's dying!' Derek barks, and I jump off the hood.

'What? How do you know that?' Stiles asks, suddenly having calmed down.

'_Oh my god, STILES!_ I just know! BREAK IT!'

I'm already running, heading inside the warehouse.

Soon I can hear Derek behind me, and then he's in front of me.

'Go back!' he yells at me, but I shake my head.

'_Go back_!'

'No!'

Derek runs in front of me, towards a door he pushes open.

I hurry inside as well, just as I spot a shadow.

'Derek, look out!' I scream, but it's too late.

I recognise Allison's mother as she stabs a knife into Derek's back, but he manages to move away before she digs it in too deep.

She attacks again, but this time Derek catches her arm and forces her to drop the knife.

She then attacks him, smashing him into a wall.

I hurry over to Scott and try to lift him up, but god damn it. He's heavy.

I turn as Derek rolls past me, watching as the woman runs out of the room.

'Help me with Scott,' I tell Derek, and he quickly moves to my side and grabs Scott, dragging him outside. I hurry after him, running ahead to get Stiles' Jeep.

Derek gets Scott into the car, and I'm already on the road before he gets the chance to close the door.

I drive to Dean, knowing he can most likely help.

Derek's breathing is heavy, and he's clutching his arm.

In less than three minutes I'm parking outside the veterinarian shop, and Derek hauls Scott inside while I lock the car.

Once I get inside, Scott is lying unconscious on the table, and Derek is leaning against the wall, still clutching his arm. I move to his side, taking his arm from him to examine it.

I lift my hand to his chin, brushing my thumb over his stubbles. I look into his eyes, and he stares back.

Then his gaze shifts, and I turn to see Scott waking up slowly.

Derek turns his head to Dean and says in a voice so full of gratefulness: 'thank you.'

I give him a smile, before he walks out and I turn back to Derek.

'You okay?' I whisper.

He nods, and I give a small smile.

He squeezes my hand, and I lean into him, placing my head in the gape of his neck.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really curious; is anyone finding my story unrealistic/unbelievable? I always want to know what you beautiful people think of my story, and now I'm curious whether there is anything you dislike. Maybe how I write someone, if I'm taking someone too out of character or whatever. Anything, pretty much :) Let me know and I'll take it into consideration!**


	26. Chapter 26

'I'm saying we need a new plan!' Derek says as he walk into the rail way cart. 'Because next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal.' He turns and looks at me, and I shrug.

'I'm an even slower healer,' I grin, but it's clear that Derek isn't finding it the least bit humorous.

'I get it,' Scott sighs, possibly ignoring me. 'We can't save Jackson.'

Derek sits down on a seat, and Scott leans on a pole supporting the roof.

I move so I'm standing next to Derek, leaning my hip against his seat. Surprisingly he actually grab my waist and pulls me down on his lap, surprising both me and, apparently, Scott.

'We can't seem to kill him, either,' sighs Derek. 'I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this.'

Derek looks up at Scott, who seems slightly frustrated.

'Everything we do just seems to make him stronger.'

'So how do we stop him?' Scott asks, staring intently at Derek who just shrugs.

'I don't know,' he answers honestly, 'I don't even know if we can.'

'Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it?'

'I'm the one who turned him,' Derek mumbles, 'it's my fault.'

'It's not,' I whisper into his ear.

'You didn't turn him into this!' Scott objects. 'This happened because of something in his past. Right?'

'That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple,' Derek snaps, and I place a hand on the back of his neck to calm him down.

'What do you mean?' Scott asks, 'what are you not telling me?'

'Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?' Derek asks, frowning.

'Because you always are keeping something from me!' Scott shouts.

'Well maybe I do it to protect you,' Derek answers, his tone serious.

'Doesn't being part of your pack meaning no more secrets?' Scott sighs, and start to slowly massage Derek's neck.

'Go home, Scott,' Derek breathes. 'Leave. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. Full moon's coming, and with the way things are going… I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one.'

Eventually Scott leaves, and Derek moves to lean against the wall.

I straddle him, giving him a light shoulder massage.

'Don't stress about Jackson,' I whisper, 'it's not your fault.'

'But it is,' he sighs, placing his hands on my forearms. I gaze into his eyes, leaning my forehead against his.

'You criticize yourself too much,' I tell him, and he gives me a small smile.

'You do,' I press on, and he sighs.

'Sophia,' he murmurs, leaning back and taking a hold of my chin. 'You're too…'

'Too what?' I frown.

'Too kind. You always insist there's something good inside everyone.'

'That's because it is,' I tell him. He shakes his head slightly, and I cock my head to the side.

'You're too negative,' I tell him, and he laughs softly.

'Maybe,' he agrees, letting his hand drop.

For a while I just sit there, taking him in. I chew on my bottom lip, before parting the and whispering; 'I'm not like her, you know.'

Derek looks up, his brows furrowing.

'Like who?' he asks, confused.

'Kate.'

I barely say it, but it's loud enough for him to hear. His whole feature changes, his jaw hardening. I don't say anything else. I just stare at him as lovingly as I can. I look down as I start to reach for his hand, but stop myself and withdraw.

However he catches my hand, and as I look he gives me half a smile.

'I know,' he tells me, his voice low.

'I don't think you do,' I shake my head. 'If you did you wouldn't keep pushing me away. I feel like ever since we got back together, that's all you've been doing.'

Derek's head falls slightly to the right, his dark eyes studying me cautiously.

I swallow, taking my hand out of his grip and instead wrapping my arms around my waist.

'I'm not playing around,' I tell him.

'I don't know much about how your relationship with Kate was – I didn't know you back then, and I've never known Kate, but–'

'She was my first love,' Derek says, interrupting me. I fall silent immediately, quite baffled that he's opening up.

'I was in love… She clearly wasn't.'

I just nod slowly, not wanting to interrupt.

'Love makes blind?' he offers, and I can't help my smile.

'I know you're not Kate,' he tells me, pulling me closer. 'You're the complete opposite of her. And I'd pick you over her any day.'

He lifts his hand, stroking a thumb across my cheek. 'Okay?'

'Okay,' I smile, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing me to him, deepening the kiss passionately.

* * *

'Where are you going?' I ask as I watch Stiles tries to walk down the stairs with a huge box wrapped in gift paper.

'Lydia's party,' Stiles mumbles as he stumbles down the stairs and out into the hallway.

'Right,' I grin. 'Well, enjoy the party!'

'Thank you!'

I grab the Mickey Finn off the shelf and pour it into a glass, forgetting about the sprite I'm supposed to mix it with. I down it all in one go, putting down my glass.

I pick up my phone as it starts ringing, mumbling 'hello?'

'Sophia, can you meet me? I think I'm gonna need some help.'

'Sure– what?'

But he's already hung up, and I'm left staring at my phone.

'Okay, now that doesn't give me much to go on.'

I don't know why, but I get into my car (even though I might be slightly drunk), and I start to drive.

It's clear I'm not thinking straight, because when I kill the engine I'm not outside the warehouse, but outside the Hale house.

I stumble into the house, where I find Lydia and Derek.

'What's going on–'

I stop as Lydia flips a mirror, and Derek screams out in pain. I take a step forward, just as a person comes crashing through the floor and I stumble back, startled.

Derek is gasping for air, trying his best to move away from whom I now realise is Peter.

Lydia awakened Peter. _Dead_ Peter.

Derek manages to crawl back even further, while I can't do anything but stare in horror as Peter stands up.

Lydia gasps, probably in shock. It's not every day you raise the dead.

'I heard there was a party,' says Peter. 'Don't worry, I invited myself.'

* * *

**A/N: So here's a new chapter for you guys. Am I still doing good? Hope so! This is chapter 26... I don't think I've ever written a story that has this many chapters - and I'm not finished yet! I have plenty left to give, so hopefully you guys won't get tired of me and fall off. I'll do my best to keep it interesting for you! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

'So this kid's a real killer?'

Eavesdropping may not be polite, but it's extremely efficient. Like right now, for example. I just listen in on Stiles' conversation with Scott and uncle, and soon enough I know they're going to the station.

I hurry outside and jump into my car, and speed down the road. I try to call Derek, but he doesn't answer. Instead I'm welcomed by his voice mail. Most people personalise their voice mail – not Derek. So instead of hearing his voice, I get a computerised woman's voice.

'Derek, listen,' I snap into the phone, 'I have a few things I need to tell you. Please call me back as soon as you get this!'

By the time I get to the station, there's no one at the desk. And when I say 'by the time I got there', it's because I got a bloody flat tire. Which is so darn typical.

I close the door behind me just as Stiles comes out.

'What are you doing here?' he asks and I shrug.

'Heard you guys talking,' I mumble. 'Anyone here?' I call out, looking around.

'Sophia,' Stiles whispers, his voice strangled. I turn to see his horrified face, and as I move to stand beside him I recognise the woman lying behind the desk. It's the one Derek flirted with that one time, and I got crazy jealous. Now she's lying in a pool of her own blood, and I'm not feeling so jealous anymore.

As I turn around, I gasp as I find a gun pointed to my head.

'Matt,' I gasp, just as Stiles turns around.

I notice he's got tears in his eyes.

Matt ushers us towards uncle office, and both Stiles and I move.

'She's on her way over here,' Scott says, and uncle frowns upon seeing Stiles and me.

'Sherriff?' Scott asks, turning to see what's going on.

Matt pushes us into the room, the gun thankfully to my back and not Stiles'.

Stiles walks over to Scott, while I stay put beside Matt.

'Matt,' uncle says, 'it's Matt, right?'

Matt nods, not dropping the gun that's still pressing into my back.

'Matt, whatever's going on I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun.'

'You know it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are.'

I close my eyes, realising he's brought Jackson with him.

'I know you don't want to hurt people,' uncle says.

'Actually, I want to hurt _a lot_ of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. One way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing–' Scott immediately takes his hand out of his pocket '–that… that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone,' he finishes, and I grimace as he points the gun deeper into my back.

'NOW!' Matt bellows, and uncle nods.

'Come on,' he says, and they all leave their phones on the desk, before Matt takes us to the cells. He makes Stiles lock his dad with handcuffs to a steel bar, before we're ushered out again.

Walking past a hallway filled with dead police officers, blood everywhere, I want to puke.

'What, you're going to kill everyone in here?' Scott asks, clearly shocked.

'No, that's what Jackson's for,' Matt grins, 'I just think about killing them, and he does it.'

Matt pushes us down the hall.

* * *

Scott putts another piece of paper into the shredder, shrugging as he's clearly out.

'Deleted,' Stiles says, hunching over the computer. 'And we're done. So, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it, as they killed you first – whatever that means – we're good here, right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go. You know, you can continue the whole vengeance thing and enjoy the kanima.'

I look up as car lights light up the room, and I look to Scott.

'Sounds like your mum's here, McCall,' Matt says, and Stiles closes his eyes.

'Don't do this, Matt,' Scott begs. 'When she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything! Please, Matt.'

At the sound of a door opening, Scott looks up. He looks so pale and scared, he reminds me of that little kid I once knew.

'If you don't move,' Matt starts, '_now_, I'm gonna kill Stiles first. And then your mum.'

We move out in the hall, but I'm a lot freer now not having a gun pressed to my back.

'Open it,' Matt says as we stop in front of a door.

'Please,' Scott begs again.

'Open. The. Door,' Matt snarls, and Scott closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before opening the door.

But it's not Melissa McCall standing there. It's Derek.

'Oh, thank God,' Scott sighs in relief, but I can tell something's wrong.

'Derek–'

But he falls to the floor, landing hard on his back. Which is when we see Jackson standing behind him, partially kanima.

Matt bends over Derek who's lying on his back, paralyzed from the neck down.

'This is the one controlling him?' Derek asks, sounding more than a little displeased.

'This kid?'

'Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf,' Matt answers, and I accidentally snot with laughter. Luckily everyone ignores me.

'Oh yeah, that's– that's right! I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?'

'Abominable snowman, but it's more like a winter time thing, you know; seasonal.'

Matt stares at him, before making a small movement with his head.

'Stiles–' I gasp, but Jackson's already made the cut, and Stiles falls down on top of Derek.

Derek groans, and I cover my mouth with my hand. It really isn't appropriate to smile right now.

'Get him off of me,' Derek snarls.

'Oh, I don't know, Derek,' Matt smirks, 'I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though. Have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut at the back of your neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless.'

Derek's eyes flicker to me, and I feel a pang of guilt welt up inside me.

'Matt, enough,' I speak up.

'I still got some teeth,' Derek says, 'why don't you come a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am.'

'Yeah, bitch,' Stiles adds, sounding like he did a few years ago when he was starting out in puberty. His voice is way too high pitched to sound normal.

'Matt, stop it!' I snarl. 'This is not what we talked about! This was not the plan!'

And suddenly all eyes are on me. And everyone looks surprised – everyone but Derek. Either he knew all along, he understands the message I left him, or he's used to this by now.

'Yeah, about that,' Matt says. 'I thought it over; and I didn't like you plan all that much. So I went back to mine.'

I stare at Matt, wanting to strangle him.

'You're making this so much worse than it could've been–'

'That's right, because you wanted me to leave town. You wanted me to go somewhere, where I wouldn't be _haunted by all the horrible things from my childhood_. Well, like I said,' Matt sighs, 'I liked my plan better.'

I can hear the gunshot, and immediately start looking around.

It's not until I hear another shot that I realise that I'm in agony. I look down at my stomach, finding it punctured with two holes. Two gunshot holes.

'NO!' I hear Derek bark, but it's as if he's far, far away.

As the headlights from a car lights up the room again, I lose my footing and crumble to the floor.

The pain is like nothing I've ever felt before.

I can see Scott moving towards me, but something makes him stop.

'Is that your mum?' Matt asks.

I can see Scott's horrified face.

'Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her,' Matt says calmly, and I push myself up in a sitting position.

'I won't even let Jackson near her.'

'Scott, don't trust him!' Stiles yells, his voice coming out in shallow breaths.

I manage to focus on him and Derek lying on the floor and I concentrate on breathing right.

Matt grabs Stiles and drags him off Derek so he's also lying on his back on the floor. He places his foot on Stiles chest, pushing down.

'Is this better for you?' Matt asks, directing his question at Scott.

'No!' I shriek. 'Stop it! _Stop it!_'

'Okay, just stop!' Scott shouts as Stiles' face is turning dangerously red.

'Stop!' Scott begs.

'Then do what I tell you to!' Matt shouts back.

'Let him go!' I shriek, trying to move but the pain is too much.

'Okay!' Scott answers. 'All right. _Stop!_'

Matt removes his foot from Stiles' chest, and Stiles gasps for air. I close my eyes in gratitude, trying to take a deep breath but ending up coughing.

'You,' Matt says to Jackson, 'take them in there. You,' he switches his glance to Scott, 'with me.'

It's not long until I hear another gunshot, this time certain that I wasn't the target.

A shriek most horrible is the shriek of Melissa McCall. Only a mother could make such a sound.

'Scott! Stiles! Sophia!' uncle shouts, 'what is going on?'

'Scott's been shot,' I murmur, knowing uncle can't hear me.

'Matt! Matt listen to me!' uncle shouts next, and this time Matt shouts back.

'Shut up! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP! Now get up or I shoot her next!'

I look over at Stiles and Derek who are both lying helplessly on the floor in the other room. Soon I feel Jackson arms under mine, dragging me into the same room. Into the sheriff's office. He throws me on the floor, a few feet from everybody else. Not feeling as much of the pain anymore, I once again manage to get myself into a sitting position, this time leaning against the desk.

'Sophia.' It's Derek.

'Sophia!'

'Fine,' I whisper, bending my head forwards. 'Fine…'

Soon Matt pushes Scott into the room, and I open my eyes to pay attention.

'The evidence is gone,' Scott sighs, 'what don't you just go?'

'You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, I want the _book_.'

'What book?' Scott asks, sounding more confused than ever.

'The Bestiary!' Matt snaps.

I can see Derek and Stiles exchanging looks, and I almost feel like a proud mama.

'And not just a few pages, but the entire thing!'

'I don't have it,' Scott answers, shrugging. 'It's Gerard's. What'd you want it for anyway?'

'He need answers,' I press out, raising my head.

'Not dead yet?' Matt snarls at me, and I give a small smile.

'Answers to what?' Scott asks, turning to me.

'To this,' Matt groans, lifting up his shirt.

* * *

'Hey,' Stiles whispers, 'you know what's happening to Matt?'

'The book's not going to help him,' Derek whispers back, and I follow their conversation intently.

'Can't just break the rules, not like this.'

'What'd you mean?'

'Universe balances things out.'

'Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?'

'And killing people himself,' I comment, making both boys look to me. I can see desperation in Derek's eyes. Matt was right about how Derek's never felt this helpless. And he's probably do anything to stop it.

'So Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima…'

'Balance,' I smile, clutching my stomach desperately.

'Is he going to believe us if we tell him that?' Stiles asks.

'Not likely,' Derek answers.

''Kay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that books, isn't he?'

'Yup.'

'All right, so, what'd we do? We just… We just lie here and wait to die?'

'Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process.'

I look down, watching silently as Derek punctures his leg with his claws.

'Oh, what're you doing?' Stiles gasps as he sees it too. 'Oh, gross.'

I close my eyes, relaxing.

'So is that hypothetical situation that we talked about getting any less hypothetical?' Stiles asks, snapping me back to reality.

'Think so,' Derek answers, 'I can move my toes.'

'Dude, even I can move my toes,' Stiles groans.

Suddenly the room goes dark, and I push myself up, leaning on the desk.

God, adrenalin really is effective.

'What's going on?' Matt shouts, and a light starts to flicker and a horrible sound breaks the silence.

I fall to the floor as gunshots are once again heard, this time multiple.

Fog starts to wrap around us, and Scott comes running.

'Take him!' Derek yells. 'Go!'

Scott grabs Stiles and disappears, and I close my eyes.

He's safe. Stiles' safe.

I feel so tired, all I want to do is just lie still and fall asleep. I'm not scared anymore.

I feel a hand on the side of my face.

'Sophia!'

I open my eyes slowly, looking up into Derek's face.

'Hey,' I whisper, feeling pain in my throat as I speak. I try to ignore it by focusing on Derek's face, but it proves extremely difficult. I close my eyes again, too tired to focus on anything.

'Don't close your eyes, you hear me?' Derek says, cradling me onto his lap. 'Don't close your eyes!'

I feel so bad for him that I force myself to keep my eyes open. His face is so close, I can smell his aftershave. Even though I know for certain that I'm dying, I can still appreciate the smell. It feels comforting.

'You're not going to die on me,' Derek heaves, wrapping his arms around, holding me tight.

'It's okay,' I whisper. 'It's okay.'

'It's not okay,' he snaps, pressing his lips together tightly. 'You're too important to die!'

I smile, letting my head fall back but Derek catches it with his hand.

'I'm not important,' I breathe, 'everyone will do just fine without me.'

'Who cares about everyone?' he breathes, and I can hear his voice break. 'What about me?'

Hearing him this upset breaks my heart. Hearing his voice break like this; hearing him pleading for me to stay, when there's nothing I can do.

'I love you, Derek,' I sigh, closing my eyes briefly.

I feel something wet on my cheek, and as I look up, I see silent tears in Derek's eyes, wet streams down his cheeks.

'I'm sorry,' he whispers and I shake my head.

'No need,' I cough out, tasting iron in my mouth. I immediately know that it's blood.

'No,' Derek whispers, sounding desperate, but I'm already drifting.

Dying isn't what I thought it'd be. I thought it'd be scary and lonely and horrible.

But it's not. It's comfortable and peaceful. And I'm not scared, not at all.

The only thing that does hurt, is being drawn close to Derek's chest and feel him shake slightly. I can't do anything to comfort_ him_, no matter how much I want to.

As I fall limb into his arms and darkness wraps around me, I draw a final breath, hoping Derek's smell will forever stay with me.

* * *

**A/N: NO HATE! Yes, those are my first words! This might seem like the end, but I can PROMISE you it's not. I still have several tricks up my sleeve, and a storyline to finish. There's plenty to come, so do not fear. I will not give away any clues, but I can promise that chapter 28 will be up either the 10th or 11th this month, so know there's more chapters. I don't want any of you to leave me just yet, 'kay? I love you all too much, you're my inspiration to this story. You're the reason I'm still writing - so if you want to know the ending of this story, you know what to do :) xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

I gasp for breath, clutching my throat. It feels like I'm being strangled, choked.

I roll over on my stomach, trying to grab something. Anything. I'm not sure why, but it's as if I feel like it'll help.

It takes several minutes before I'm able to draw my breath properly into my lungs, calming down.

I sit up while rubbing my forehead, immediately recognising my surroundings at the burnt down Hale house.

'Well well, look who's up.'

I spin around at the sound of his voice, and I see Peter lurking by the corner.

'It worked,' I gasp as I scramble to my feet.

'I'm not dead.'

'You died,' Peter says, and I frown.

'How…'

'You healed,' he shrugs, stepping out.

'How long have I been out?'

'Three days.'

Three days. _Three days_.

I turn to leave, but suddenly Peter's in front of me, blocking my way out.

'Where are you planning on going?' he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Where do you think?' I snap. 'I want to see Stiles, Scott, Derek. You know, everyone.'

'You're dead,' he answers brutally, and I wince.

'They're grieving you. Actually, they're all attending your funeral, which is happening at this very moment by the way, so if you turned up looking all fit and healthy, there'd be questions.'

'_Funeral?_' I squeak.

'Dead people are usually given a funeral, didn't you know?'

'But, what… Didn't you _tell_ them?' I hiss.

'That you _might_ survive because I bit you? No, I didn't tell them. I had a feeling it wouldn't go down too well.' He shrugs, as if it's nothing important.

'_Wouldn't go down well?_' I shriek. 'They think I'm dead! I think they'd rather have me being a werewolf than _dead!_'

'Too late,' he shrugs, and I push past him.

'You are only allowed to watch your funeral from afar,' Peter says, and I stop in my tracks. Hearing him say the words _my funeral_ sends a chill through me.

'And then you leave Beacon Hills, and you never come back.'

I turn around, frowning.

'What?'

'You cannot ever come back to Beacon Hills.'

'But what about Stiles, and my uncle?' I bite my lip, taking a deep breath. 'Derek?'

'They grieving,' Peter replies.

'And when they've grieved?'

'Then they move on,' he sighs, as if this is common knowledge, which it obviously is, just…

'I can never see them again? Never speak to them?'

'No.' His answer is abrupt, and I feel something shatter inside me.

* * *

It's weird, watching the people you care about so much standing together, crying over you. I even see my parents, holding onto each other, crying. Obviously mum's wearing waterproof mascara, and I have to smile a little. It's so typical of her, always practical. Well, except for never wearing anything but high heels.

Even dad's crying.

I can't even remember the last time I saw my parents cry.

Uncle is standing next to dad. I guess when you've just lost your daughter, you'd like to be with your brother. Especially when that's who your daughter's been living with for the last few months.

I can see Stiles, standing next to Scott. He's crying, silently. I don't think anyone's supposed to notice, but I can see how hard Stiles is holding onto Scott's arm. It makes my heart ache, seeing him so upset. All I want to do is pull him into my arms and hold onto him so tight that I won't ever have to let him go.

Standing a bit further away than the others is Derek. He's not crying – not that I expected him to – but he looks very sombre.

I never thought watching the people you love hurting, you feel so horrible.

I know I can listen in on what they're saying, but I don't want to. I don't want to hear my parents tell each other how much they regret sending me away, how I wasn't really that bad. My uncle feeling guilty because while I was dying he was locked with the cells. Stiles telling everyone that _he's_ the guilty one because he didn't stop Matt from shooting me. Derek I know isn't saying anything, but I know he disagrees. I know he's blaming himself for my death. He always blames himself, for everything. And having another life on his conscience really isn't healthy for him.

'Look after them,' I say, turning to Peter. I could feel the slight shift in the air when he'd stopped to stand behind me. It's strange, having such good reflexes. Such good sense of hearing – sense of everything, really.

'Promise me you'll look after them.'

'I promise,' he answers me, and I nod.

'It hurts,' I suddenly hear myself saying. 'Seeing how upset they are. Unable to not hear how much they love me. How much they're going to miss me – how much they _already_ miss me.'

I don't even realise I'm crying until the teardrops wet the skin on my hands, which are clutching each other helplessly.

'You need to go now,' Peter suddenly says, and I nod.

'I know,' I whisper, forcing myself not to sob. 'I know.'

I take a deep breath, and turn on my heel.

I walk through the forest, until I reach a bus stop.

I don't have to wait long. The bus arrives in less than half an hour.

'Where to, miss?' asks the bus driver, and I give him 10 dollars.

'New York,' I breathe, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I sit down in the back of the bus, watching Beacon Hills disappear as the bus drives on, and soon I'm miles away.

That's when I allow myself to cry.

* * *

**A/N: You guys guilted me into posting this so soon. I literally JUST woke up, and after reading a few more reviews I thought it best to give you this. It's very short, but that's on purpose. Anyway, I would just like to say a HUGE thank you. You keep reviewing me, making me so so happy! Also, since there's one person whose reviews always but a big smile on my face, and sometimes even makes me laugh: Corrupted Heart, here's a shout out! Also, I'm dedicating this little chapter to you, simply because your words make my day brighter :) Hope you all forgive me now!**


	29. Chapter 29

**6 MONTHS LATER**

'Sorry!' I gasp as I push open the door and stalk inside, hurrying behind the counter.

'I didn't hear my alarm and I am _so_ sorry.'

'Don't sweat it,' Amira answers as she finishes a Frappucino and calls out 'Um, Ethan?'

I turn to see who comes to retrieve the coffee, and it's as if a bucket of ice cold water if thrown over me.

'Ethan,' I smile, and the brown haired boy in front of me.

'_Emily_,' he welcomes me back, extending an arm to give me a hug. He phrases my new name in a way that makes me very aware of him knowing my little secret, whle no one else will pay much attention to it.

Reluctantly I step into his embrace, immediately feeling his claws in my back.

Amira stares at me, and I smile.

'This is Ethan,' I tell her. 'He's a, uh … friend.'

Truth is, Ethan is anything but a friend. He and his awful brother Aidan have been given the task of keeping me in check by their pack leader, after I caused quite the havoc amidst their pack.

'A word, please, Emily?' asks Ethan and I look to Amira, hoping she'll tell me that _'no, absolutely not, you're already an hour late'_, but no. Amira is a sucker for good-looing boys, and even _I_ have to admit that Ethan is good-looking. So of course she gives a big smile and waves me off.

'Take all the time you want!' she tells us, and I groan inwardly, but still hurry into the back room and I drop my bag into a chair and turn to Ethan, who's closing the door.

'What the fuck are you doing here?' I snarl, placing my hands on my hips.

Ethan spreads his arms and smiles; 'doing my job,' he answers.

'Well you're not supposed to make your way into my bloody personal life!'

'She's pretty that friend of yours,' Ethan grins and I growl.

'Don't you dare.'

Ethan gives me a challenging look, and I gently throw myself against the wall, moaning loudly.

Ethan stares at me as if I've lost my mind, but I just smile as I give another load moan.

'Trust me,' I sigh as I pull off my shirt.

'After that, Amira is going to stay away from you,' I grab my uniform and pull it on. 'Now she thinks you're with me.'

Ethan narrows his eyes at me and I smirk.

'I'm a lot smarter than you all think,' I tell him, taking a step closer, 'and I will do everything to keep the people that I care about, safe.'

'Good to know,' Ethan answers and I ruffle his hair. 'Much better,' I hiss before exiting, hurrying over to the counter to take an order.

I can feel Amira's eyes in my neck, and as Ethan walks out she looks after him, and then at me.

_Oh yeah_, I sigh, _she bought it_.

* * *

'So what's going on with you and that guy?' Amira asks as I pull on my blue tee, stuffing my uniform into my bag.

'Ethan?' I ask, frowning. 'Ethan's just … I don't even know what he is.'

'He is _into you_ is what he is,' Amira whistles, and I give her a ludicrous look.

'He is!'

'He's not,' I snort, throwing the bag over my shoulder. 'Trust me.'

'Whatever you say,' Amira grins, and I roll my eyes.

'You taking the bus?' she asks, but I shake my head.

'No, I've got something I need to do,' I smile as she opens the door.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow.'

Amira disappears out the door, and I push my hair back into a high ponytail.

On the way out I grab a paper and wave it at Amy.

'Put it on my tab!' I shout at her, and she gives me a thumbs up.

Walking out on the street I roll out the paper. I stop in the middle of the street, making an elderly man walk right into me.

'Sorry!' I gasp. 'So sorry.'

'Watch where you're going, miss,' he just tells me in a civil tone and I give him a quick smile.

When he's gone I read the headline again:

_Mysterious murders in small town: Beacon Hills._

I open up on the pages numbered, reading the article as fast as I can. Nobody's been named in the paper, but one of the dead is a 17-year old boy.

_Stiles_, is my immediate thought. He turned 17 just a month ago.

Whatever promise I made to Peter, doesn't matter now. I need to go back. I need to make sure my family's okay.

I manage to stop a taxi, thanking God for being on my side.

I give him my address and tell him to 'break every speed limit if he has to'.

Luckily he does, and soon I'm running up the stairs to my apartment in Brooklyn.

Just as I get the key in the door, my phone rings. I answer it without even checking the name.

'Hello?'

'It's me, Amira.'

I almost wan to groan. I like Amira a lot, but over the course of four months that I've known her, she has never once failed to call or text or visit at very bad timings. During my second full moon, she decided that it was a great idea to visit me so that we could have a girls' night in.

Luckily I managed to get her away without her seeing me, telling her I had horrible menstrual cramps. That excuse has gotten me out of so many things.

'Hey,' I gasp into the phone, managing to turn the key and open the door.

'You've been jogging?' Amira puzzles, and I shut the door behind me. 'Not exactly,' I answer, throwing my keys on the counter as I jog into my room, pulling out the suitcase from under my bed.

'Listen, I'm a bit busy now. Was there something you wanted?'

'Yeah, I think we switched shirts. Mine's now got the name 'Emily' on it.'

'Oh, right. Well we work together tomorrow, right? We can just switch then, yeah?'

'But I'm already outside your apartment...'

I spin around, staring at the door in horror.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah. I brought some wine as well, thought we could have a girl's night in!'

Oh, Amira and her bloody wine and girl's night in.

'Sweetie, first of all; I hate wine, sorry.'

'Oh…'

'Second of all, I'm going away. Not sure for how long.'

I walk over to my closet, grab a bunch of clothes and throw it into my suitcase.

'Emily, are you home? I swear I can hear someone inside your apartment.'

I groan as I hang up, hurrying out to open the door for Amira.

'I'm really busy,' I tell her as I run back to my bedroom, filling up my suitcase.

'Where are you going?' she asks, following me.

'Home.'

'But you said you weren't ever going back there,' Amira frowns, sitting down on my bed as she watches me.

'Yeah,' I nod, 'I changed my mind.'

Switching to the bathroom, I throw everything into a plastic bag, which I put in the suitcase.

'Can I come with?' Amira asks, pursing her lips. I stare at her in bewilderment.

'No,' I answer, not understanding how this isn't obvious.

'But I want to.'

'Doesn't matter,' I sigh.

'But–'

'No buts!' I snap, giving her a menacing look. She bows her head, and I almost feel sorry.

'You've got a life here,' I start, 'don't waste it.'

I zip up my suitcase and drag it with me, finding my car keys and pushing my hair out of my face.

'Come on,' I groan, opening the door. Amira jumps off the bed, hurrying past me.

I lock the door, before dragging the suitcase with me down the stairs.

'When will you be back?' Amira asks, and I shrug.

'Told you, I'm not sure.'

'What about your shift tomorrow?'

'Cover for me?' I give her a smile, and she nods.

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

I push the entrance door open, walking down the sidewalk to my car.

I feel my heart race.

I might not be able to speak to him, or smile to him, or hold him.

But I'll be able to see him. And that's more than I can ask for after having been away from him for so long. I never thought I'd miss him so much, but God.

As I get into the car, I speed down the road in my new black Jeep Commander. I once read about a character owning this car in a book and I've wanted it for myself ever since.

A smile spreads across my face as I picture his face.

_Stiles, please be okay. Please be okay._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that was quick... So, Sophia's in NYC, eh? And she's been gone for a whole 6 months... It's quite obvious she's going to return to Beacon Hills (if somebody tells me that's a spoiler, it's not, okay? It's not!). How do you think things'll be when she returns? And how will her relationship with Derek unfold? Give me suggestions! I love to hear your thoughts as always :)**


	30. Chapter 30

I park my car, killing the engine. It's three in the morning, so there's probably nobody up.

I get out of the car, looking around.

I hear the loud honk of a trailer, and turn my head towards the sound. Seconds later I hear glass breaking, and I run.

I arrive at the warehouse, just to be blinded by a horrible light. I shut my eyes, covering them for safety measures with my arm.

Soon, however, I feel a pair of arms on mine, dragging me away. When I get my eyesight back, I recognise their smell.

I manage to get lose, and I stare at Ethan and Aidan in horror.

'What are you doing here?' I shout. '_What are you doing here?_'

But I don't get an answer. Instead they just walk past me.

'ANSWER ME!' I shout after them, but I'm not rewarded with one.

Instead I'm left standing in the alley, where I stand still until I hear sirens.

Knowing I'm not safe in a motel, I get back to my car, which is where I spend the night.

The next morning I visit the hospital, pretty certain that whoever was hurt will be there.

I walk up to a nurse and ask her about last night's accident.

'Oh, yes. Are you a family member of Isaac Lahey?'

'Yes,' I lie with a smile.

_Isaac. What does Ethan and Aidan want with Isaac?_

'He's in room 215, if he's not already in surgery' she tells me and I smile, walking briskly down the hall.

I quickly check the room, finding it empty. I curse as I hurry to the elevator, pressing the button leading to the second floor.

I wait impatiently, and as the doors spring open I hurry out and down the hall.

Finding the OR empty as well, I hurry back to the elevator just as I see Scott running into an elevator.

I immediately go for the stairs, climbing them two at a time until I reach the fourth floor where I manage to push the button for the elevator.

Seconds later it arrives with a pling, and the doors open.

'I'm an Alpha!' snarls the man, holding Scott by the throat.

I draw out my claws, digging them into his back, making him drop Scott.

'As am I,' I hiss, throwing him down the corridor.

I crane my neck, seeing Scott's absolutely shocked expression.

'Not a word to anyone,' I tell him, before walking out of the elevator.

I grab the other Alpha by the shoulder and shove him in front of me.

'Are you with Ethan and Aidan?' I ask, and he gives me a sideways glance.

'I think we're supposed to be on the same team,' he tells me and I press my lips together.

I walk slowly, not wanting to draw any attention.

The leaves crush gently under the soles of my Doc Martens – yeah, I still love those – as I walk up to the Hale house.

I can hear voices inside, and as I come closer, I can hear their voices clearly.

'Yeah, I see it. Two bends, right? What's it mean?'

'I don't know.'

I frown.

It's weird hearing their voices after so long. I've replayed so many memories over the past six months, that it's surreal to hear them personally again. If only I could tell them I'm here…

'It's just something I traced with my fingers,' Scott murmurs.

'Why is this so important to you?' Derek asks. He sounds so calm. He sounds … different.

'Do you know what the word tattoo means?' Scott asks.

'To mark something.'

I feel a pang in my chest, as if my heart is trying to leap out of my body.

_Stiles_. He's okay. He's alive…

'That's in Tahitian,' Scott objects, 'in Samarian it means _open wound_.'

I walk closer up to the house, until I'm leaning against a wall.

'I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it _now_ to make it kind of a reward.'

'For what?' Derek asks, he's voice smooth.

'For not calling or texting Allison all summer,' Scott sighs. I find a crack in the wall, and sneak a peek inside. I can see the Scott's face clearly, the side of Derek's and the back of Stiles'. Derek nods slightly as if he's understanding. As if he understand what Scott's talking about.

'Even when it was so hard not to sometimes. You know, I was just trying to give her the space she wants. And now, four months later it still hurts. Still feels like a, eh…'

'Like an open wound,' Stiles finishes for him, and Scott nods. 'Yeah,' he mumbles, and he's got that puppy look on his face that makes it almost impossible not to wrap your arms around him.

Derek nods and leans back, grabbing something.

'Pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt,' he warns, and I can picture Stiles' grimace as I hear him say; 'Ah. Sounds great.'

'Do it,' Scott answers, nodding.

Giving Scott a long look, Derek turns on the object, and a blue and red flame ejects.

'Oh! Wow, that's… That's a lot for me, so. I'm gonna take that as my queue to leave. I'm just gonna wait outside–'

But Derek holds out an arm to stop him.

'Nope,' he says, grabbing Stiles' arm, making him groan.

'You can help me hold him down.'

He pushes Stiles back, and reluctantly tiles moves behind him, and then to Scott. He places his hands on Scott's shoulders, and as he flame comes closer, Stiles bends his head.

'Oh my god,' he gasps, looking as if he's going to vomit.

Soon he's burning Scott's flesh, and Scott's crying out for dear life.

'Hold him,' Derek tells Stiles, so casually I almost laugh. Stiles honestly looks as if he's going to faint.

I pull my hair up in a ponytail as I walk through the woods. Everything is so … different. Everyone's different.

I rub my arms as I stop outside Stiles' house. I can see my uncle inside.

I smile as I see his uniform. He's a sheriff again.

I turn around as I feel hot breath in my neck, and I'm facing Peter.

I take a deep breath, meeting his eyes with confidence.

'You changed,' he comments and I lift my chin.

'So has everyone else, I've noticed.'

Peter smiles, taking a step closer.

'Let me guess; you're in the Alpha pack.'

I swallow, looking back to the house.

'Yes,' I answer eventually, looking back at him.

'Tell me, how did you come to be an Alpha, sweet Sophia?' He lifts his hands and takes a strong hold of my chin, lifting my head.

I press my lips together, refusing to answer him.

It's strange; he's now a beta and I'm an alpha, yet I'm scared of him.

Taking a deep breath I pull out of his grip, and walk away.

'Welcome back,' Peter shouts after me, and I stare ahead with all my might.

Peter is not one to lose his battles. He doesn't back down, and he always gets what he wants.

Having broken a promise I made with him, and refusing him? Let's just say I should watch my back even more closely now.

* * *

**A/N: Hah! You actually had to wait for this one... And it's really short; SORRY! But I'm depending on episodes now (which feels really strange), so the chapters will be coming in more rarely. However, the chapters will be longer from now on (at least I'll try to make them longer), so hopefully that'll make up for it :) **


	31. Chapter 31

'No,' I snap into the phone, 'I'm not doing that! I didn't even know they had Isaac locked up! I was in NYC, being baby watched by Ethan and Aidan!'

I press the bridge of my nose, sitting down on the edge of the table.

'Besides, _you_ said I could never see them again!'

'Well, that hasn't gone very well considering you're back in town, now does it?' Peter snarls back sarcastically.

'Well, I don't know anything about Isaac, or Boyd or Erica. I can't help you.'

'Do you know who Deaton is?' Peter suddenly asks, and I sigh.

'Yes, what about him?'

'Meet me at his veterinarian clinic in ten minutes, or I'll come and find you and drag you there myself.'

I just ring off, sticking my tongue out at my phone. Stupid Peter.

Rubbing my forehead, I stand up. At least I'll get out of this rotten house.

I'll admit it; I'm staying in the Hale house. I literally have nowhere else to go, and considering how no one dares come her anymore, I'm pretty safe.

I push open the door and walk down the steps, before my Doc Martens covered feet crunch the dead leaves. Looking down at myself, I slightly regret not having packed more … attractive clothes. But I guess black skinny jeans, red Doc Martens and a blue flannel shirt bought in the men's section will have to do. That's a good look, right? Right?

I stuff the front of the shirt down my jeans as I always do, before I hurry down to the veterinarian clinic. Having awesome werewolf-speed, it doesn't take long until I'm standing in front of the door.

Guessing Peter's inside, I open the door, cursing as the bell rings.

Damn it, I forgot about that one…

I step inside, letting the door close behind me.

Seconds later, Deaton comes to the desk. Guess he didn't know I was alive, judging upon the look on his face.

'Sophia,' he says gently, and I give a small smile.

'Peter told me I had to come…'

'Yes, well, come around and into the back. I'm sure…' He stops, seemingly thinking about his next words carefully.

'I'm sure they'd all by pleasantly surprised to see you,' he eventually tells me, smiling.

'Doubt it,' I murmur, but move behind the counter, before following him to the back.

Isaac is standing in the door way, looking rather frightened if I may say so.

'Obviously it's not going to be particularly … comfortable,' Deaton tells Isaac, who nods slowly.

'But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state.'

'Like being hypnotised,' Isaac says, moving towards the tub that Derek, Scott and Stiles are filling up with ice.

'Exactly!' Deaton answers cheerfully. Yes, cheerfully.

'You'll be half-transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind.'

Isaac bends down, laying his arms on the edges of the tub. Luckily I'm being hidden away in shadows, able to watch it all without being seen.

'How slow does his heart rate need to be?' Scott asks.

'Very slow,' Deaton answers vaguely.

'Yeah, well how _slow_ is _very slow_?' Derek asks, bending down to the edge of the tub as well.

'Nearly dead,' I answer on impulse, and all eyes are suddenly on me.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I take a step forwards, making myself fully visible for all of them.

The shock is so evident on their faces that I just want to crawl back into the shadows and hide forever.

'Correct,' Deaton smiles, and I scratch my upper arm.

Isaac dips a finger into the water, immediately withdrawing it.

'It's safe, though, right?' Isaac asks, but instead of directing his question to Deaton, he looks to me.

Taking a deep breath I walk over to stand next to Deaton, feeling slightly safer there.

'Do you want me to answer honestly?' I counter, and Isaac looks to the tub again.

'No,' he sighs, looking slightly exasperated.

I look up, seeing Stiles in the corner. He looks so pale, it seems unnatural.

Suddenly I feel the stare of the other as well, and I turn to Derek and Scott, staring at them. They're gazes are so intense, and trying to comfort myself I wrap my arms around my waist.

Isaac stands up straight, sighing heavily.

'If it feels too risky you don't have to do this,' Derek tells him, and I glance his way.

Someone's grown a lot more protective.

Isaac pulls off his shirt, throwing it behind him before looking into the tub again. He gives another heavy sigh before climbing in.

I gasp as a few drops hits my face.

'God, that's freezing,' I groan, wiping my face.

Derek and Scott place their hands on either of Isaac's shoulders. They look at each other, as if counting together silently. Then they push Isaac into the water.

He breaks the surface pretty quickly, hauling; his eyes bright yellow-brown-ish, his fangs showing.

'Get him back under,' Deaton says, and they push him under once again, Stiles helping out with the feet.

Isaac doesn't give up too easily, and soon he escapes the water once more.

'Hold him,' Deaton orders, to which Derek snarls; 'we're trying!'

I move around the tub quickly, placing my hands on Isaac forehead and forcing him under the water surface yet again.

I feel Derek's gaze on me, and as I look up at him, our gazes lock. I see confusion, hurt, betrayal, anger, fury, despair – all emotions flash through his eyes, and I look away as I realise Isaac's no longer fighting.

We all remove our hands, letting Isaac float to the surface.

'Now, remember,' Deaton starts, 'only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him. Draw him out.'

We all look to him, seeming to understand. At least no one says a word.

'Isaac. Can you her me?' Deaton asks with a calm voice.

'Yes,' Isaac answers, sounding out of breath, 'I can hear you.'

'This is doctor Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that all right?'

'Yes,' Isaac breathes, nodding his head slightly as well.

'I wanna ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd,' Deaton starts, and I stare at Isaac with pure curiosity.

Now I'm quite glad I _revealed myself_ or whatever in a time like this. Simply because they're too preoccupied with Isaac and his memories.

It feels weird, though, being in their presence again. Having Derek so close to my side, Stiles within a few metres. It's all so strange.

'I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again.'

'No, I don't want to do that,' Isaac answers, almost sounding like a small child. 'I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that!'

The lights start to flicker, and Derek tightens his hold on Isaac.

'Just relax,' Deaton tells him, his voice still calm.

I kneel down by Isaac head, stroking his forehead and trying to ignore the freezing water.

'Shh,' I soothe him, continuously stroking his forehead.

'Just memories,' Deaton continues, 'you can't be hurt by memories.'

'I don't want to do this,' Isaac objects, and I continue to soothe him and Deaton continues to talk calmly to him.

'It's all right.'

'I don't want to do that!'

'Relax. Relax…'

Isaac finally starts to relax, but I continue to stroke his forehead.

'Good,' Deaton breathes, and Derek looks up at him. 'Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?'

'Its not ah– it's not a house,' Isaac answers, clearly cold as his lips have turned blue and his teeth keep clashing against each other.

'It's… It's stone. I think marble.'

'That's perfect,' Deaton compliments, 'can you give me any other descriptors?'

'It's dusty. So empty.'

'Like an abandoned building?' Deaton suggests.

Lights start to flicker again, but Isaac doesn't answer.

'Isaac?' Deaton asks. Derek's whole posture changes, and I can tell he's worried.

'Isaac?' Deaton tries again, and Isaac starts to move in the tub.

'Someone's here,' Isaac mumbles, grabbing onto Scott's arm. 'Someone's here!'

'Isaac, relax,' Deaton orders.

'No, no, no, no, no! They see me! _They see me!_'

Isaac fights both Derek and Scott, clearly scared. He screams, and I bite my bottom lip.

'They're just memories,' Deaton repeats, and I remove my hand. 'Relax… Good.'

Isaac seems to calm down again, and I sigh in relief.

'I hear them,' he eventually breathes, 'he's talking about the full moon. About being out of control when the moon rises.'

'Is he talking to Erica?'

'I think so, I can't… I can't see her, I ca– I can't see either of them.'

'Can you hear anything else?' Deaton asks, and I sit back on my heels.

'They're worried,' Isaac continues, 'worried what they'll do during the full moon. They're worried they're going to hurt each other,' Isaac whimpers, and it's clear the cold is starting to get to him now.

'If they're locked together on a full moon they're going to tear each other apart,' Derek sighs, and I look at him apologetically.

'Isaac,' Deaton says, his voice stronger now, 'we need to find them right now. Can you see them?'

'No.'

'Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?'

Isaac sits up abruptly, splashing water all around him – including drowning me. I keep my mouth shut, pressing my lips together tightly. God, it's cold!

I ignore it, instead watching Isaac.

He heaves for breath, staring into nothing.

'They're here,' he gasps, 'they're here. They're here.'

'It's all right–'

'No! They're here. They're here!'

'Just tell us–'

'They've seen me – they've found me! THEY'RE HERE!'

Isaac falls back into the water, almost twitching.

'This isn't working!' Derek objects, holding Isaac down.

'Isaac, where are you?' he asks, looking down at his beta.

'I can't see them!' Isaac shouts, and my heart breaks hearing how utterly terrified he is. 'It's too dark!'

'Tell me where you are!' Derek shouts controlled.

'You're going to confuse him!' Deaton snaps at Derek, but I hold up my hand to silence him.

'Isaac! Where. Are. You?' Derek shouts again.

'No!'

'Tell me where you are!'

'You have to stop,' Deaton demands, 'he can go into shock.'

'Derek, let him go!' Scott shouts now, and I let my hand drop. No one ever listens to me, do they?

'ISAAC WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU SEE?' Derek barks demandingly.

'Vault!' Isaac screams. 'There's a vault!'

He jerks upright, screaming something I can't quite catch.

'I know the name,' he then heaves, and I stand up. Scott starts to help him out of the tub, and then Derek's there, too.

Deaton gets a towel which he drapes around Isaac's shoulders.

'It's a – Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's a, uhm, it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside – inside the vault.'

Everyone just stands there, staring at Isaac.

'What?' Isaac asks, looking confused.

'You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?' Stiles asks, sounding slightly upset.

Isaac shakes his head. 'No,' he answers.

'Eh, you said that when they captured you they dragged you into a room. And that there was a body in it.'

Isaac looks more than just slightly confused now. 'What body?' he asks, looking to Deaton.

'Erica,' Stiles sighs, and I look over to Derek. Now I feel _really_ guilty over having been a total bitch about her…

'You said it was Erica,' Stiles confirms.

'But she's not dead!' Derek objects, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Derek,' Stiles groans, 'he said '_there a dead body. It's Erica_'. That doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation.'

'Then who was in the vault with Boyd?' Derek challenges.

'Someone else, obviously,' Stiles replies.

'And maybe it was the girl on the motor cycle,' Scott suggests. He turns to Isaac; 'the one who saved you?'

'No, she wasn't like us,' Isaac answers, 'and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was.'

'Maybe that's how Erica died,' Stiles suggests, 'they put them against each other on the full moon and sees which ones survives. It's like a cockfight, just with werewolves.'

'Then we get them out tonight,' Derek says.

'Be smart about this, Derek,' Deaton warns. 'You can't just go storming in.'

'If Isaac got in then so can we,' Derek responds with confidence.

'But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?' Deaton snaps back, and I press my palms against my forehead.

'We need a plan,' Scott says.

'How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?' Derek counters, looking slightly annoyed. Now, there's my boy.

'I think someone already did,' says Stiles, reading out loud from his phone; '_Beacon Hills First National closes in stores three months after vault robbery_. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out.'

'How long?' Derek demands.

'It's the Internet, Derek,' Stiles snorts.

Derek arches his eyebrows challengingly.

''Kay, minutes,' Stiles eventually says.

He and Scott soon leaves, and I'm left alone with Isaac and Derek as Deaton leaves to take care of something.

'I thought you were dead,' Isaac says, clearly curious as he's eyeing me cautiously.

'She was,' Derek tells him, staring at me with intense eyes.

I take a deep breath, before I dare speak.

'I died,' I agree, 'but I healed.'

It's as if I've sent an electroshock through Derek. He looks so shocked – and scared.

'You're a werewolf?' Isaac continues and I turn to him.

'Yes,' I answer honestly, not daring to face Derek.

'Do you have a pack?' Isaac continues, silencing me.

I smack my lips together, before carefully looking back to Derek. He seems to be expecting an answer.

'In theory, yes,' I eventually answer.

Derek arches an eyebrow, and I bite my bottom lip.

'I'm in the Alpha Pack.'

Derek's jaw loosens, and I move my hands behind my back, so I can fiddle with my fingers there.

'You're an _Alpha?_' Isaac questions and I nod.

'I killed one from their pack,' I say. 'He came at me one night when I refused his proposal of going back to his.'

I can see Derek flinch, but I pretend to not having seen it.

'I killed him. When the pack found out, they hunted me down. I've been under their watch ever since.'

'So they know you're here?' Derek asks, sounding harsh.

I scowl at him.

'No, I'm not stupid. They've got their hands full here. They think they have a better eye on me here because I'm not that far away. But they don't,' I shrug. 'They don't even know where I'm living.'

'Which is where?' Derek snaps, and I raise my chin, meeting him full on.

'Your house.'

Derek's silent for few moments, before he turns to Isaac.

'I need to have a word with her alone,' he tells him, and Isaac scurries out of the room.

As soon as Derek suspects Isaac is out of hearing distance, he leans on the table that's between us.

'Why didn't you come to me?' he snarls, and I look away for a moment.

'He told me not to. He told me I could watch my funeral for a few moments, and then I had to leave Beacon Hills behind forever.'

'_Who told you that?_' Derek barks, and this time I look at him.

'Peter,' I answer, seeing the fury rise inside Derek as he takes it all in.

'Peter bit you?' he growls, and I wince at the sudden harshness of his voice.

I just nod, and Derek punches the table. I gasp as his fist leaves an evident mark in the metal.

'Calm down,' I tell him, and he stares at me with menacing eyes.

He breathes heavily, and I can almost picture him being a bull staring at the colour red.

I move around the table, slowly, until I'm by his side. I touch his arm with my hand, but he quickly moves away. I let my hand drop, pressing my lips tightly together.

'I watched you die,' Derek snarls, and I look down.

'Do you know how horrible that was? Do you understand the agony I felt?'

He's shouting at me, but I can't take it.

'Yes!' I shout back at him. 'I know exactly how you feel! I watched Peter you once, remember?' Now I'm the one shouting, and Derek seems to calm down slightly.

'And I know exactly how you feel right now, because you didn't tell me you were alive either! Actually, you told Scott and Stiles. I had to hear it from them! You have nothing on me, Derek. I had no intention to come back, because I thought it was best I stayed away. I was wrong; I know that now. But I'm not dead! I'm here! And I'm trying to help you!'

By the time I've finished my little rant, Derek is staring at me – and I think he finally understands.

'Don't you think I've lied up night after night, thinking about you? Don't you think I've cried myself to sleep, thinking about all the girls in this town that you could charm to get on with your life? I hated every _fucking_ second of it!'

Derek is still silent, and I'm on a roll. I can't stop pouring out my feelings.

'I'm going to do everything in my power to help you save Erica and Boyd, even if it costs me my own life. I know how much they mean to you–'

'You are _not_ dying on me again,' Derek interrupts me.

'But Erica and Boyd–'

'I don't you to die for them,' Derek snaps, and I lick my lips. '_I'll_ find them. _I'll_ get them back safely. You will have nothing to do with any of it.'

'I can handle myself now,' I try to tell him, but he just shakes his head.

'I don't care. I am not watching you die again.'

I just look at him. Not stare, but really look. He seems tired, and worried. It looks as if he hasn't had a proper night's sleep in weeks – maybe months.

I don't realise I'm shivering until Derek grabs a towel and walks up to me, wrapping it around my shoulders.

I look up into his eyes through my eyelashes, and he gives a sigh.

Carefully I slip my arms around his waist, and when he doesn't object I pull myself to him, hugging him tight. It feels so comforting to finally being able to feel him against me. The smell of his clothes, the feeling that explodes inside me when he wraps his arms around me, feeling his muscles move underneath the layer of clothing.

I don't say anything, I just hug him. But that's enough. Because he's hugging me back, holding me tighter than he's ever had. There's a sort of desperation to the way his holding me, and I have a feeling he's getting the same sensation from me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I felt bad for giving such a lousy chapter... So here's a new one! And it's a reunion between Sophia and EVERYONE. Especially Derek. What do you think? Bad reunion? Good reunion? Please let me know! I'm working really hard on the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

'Okay,' says Stiles as he lays out another map. We're all clustered around a small table; Derek, Stiles, Scott, myself – and Peter. I can promise you he hasn't been getting to nicest of looks from Derek.

'You see this?' Stiles asks, making a round circle with his red pen. 'This is how they got in. Rooftop air-conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the room with the vault, here.'

He makes another circle with his pen. I think he likes his pen. Not that I would know; he hasn't spoken a word to me since last night.

'Okay? One of the robbers was lured into this shaft, now; that space it so small it took about 12 hours to drill into that wall. It's stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they heightened the cash into the guys back on the roof, through that one little shaft in the wall.' He smacks the table with the palm of his hand. 'Boom,' he adds.

'Can we fit in there?' Scott asks, sounding more than a little sceptical.

'Yes, we can,' Stiles answers, 'but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond kind, but–'

'Look, forget the drill,' Derek sighs, leaning on his arms which are placed on the table.

'Sorry?' Stiles snaps, turning to look at Derek.

'If I go in first, have much space do I have?'

There's a short silence which Stiles uses to look slightly confused, before answering; 'what– what'd you think you're gonna do, Derek? You're gonna punch through the wall?'

Derek stands up straight, a smile (lacking no humour), forming. He crosses his arms over his chest.

'Yes, Stiles,' he answers, 'I'm gonna punch through the wall.'

'Okay, big guy!' Stiles snaps. 'Let's see it, let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Come on.'

Derek raises his fist, and I have to keep myself from laughing. This is ridiculous.

'Get it out there,' Stiles continues, 'don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that.'

Stiles grabs Derek's wrist, holding up his own hand in front of it.

'Okay, see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid–'

Derek punches Stiles' hand, and Stiles falls back slightly, leaning on the table.

'Argh!' he exclaims, holding his hand for dear life.

Derek doesn't even seem to care.

Stiles moves away, a very high pitched 'ah!' escaping his throat.

'He could do it!' Stiles quickly adds.

'Derek,' I sigh, shaking my head. I can't help the little smile on my lips, though.

'What? He asked for it,' Derek defends, and I just shake my head slightly.

'I'll get through the wall,' Derek continues, turning to the three of us. 'Who's following me down?'

I'm about to say something, but Derek cuts me off.

'Not you,' he says, and I frown, pouting slightly.

He looks to Peter who's sitting on the staircase.

'Don't look at me,' Peter shrugs, 'I'm not up to fighting speed yet – and honestly? With Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for youself.'

'So I'm supposed to just let them die?' Derek snaps.

'One of them's already dead,' Peter answers.

'We don't know that!' Derek hiss.

'Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?' Peter snaps, sounding more than slightly annoyed. 'A _pack_ of Alphas; _all of them_ killers.'

His eyes pierce mine, and I press my lips tightly together, gritting my teeth.

'If that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. Sure, Erica and Boyd are sweet kids. They're gonna be missed.'

'Can someone kill him again, please?' Stiles asks, and I'm _this_ close to actually do it.

'Derek?' Peter sighs, 'seriously? Not worth the risk.'

Peter leans back slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

'What about you?' Derek sighs.

'Yeah, if you want me to come–' Stiles starts, and I roll my eyes.

'_Not you_,' Derek groans.

'Scott,' Stiles says, nodding slightly. He turns to Scott and points at Derek.

'I don't know about Erica,' Scott says, 'but if Boyd's still alive we have to do something.'

Scott turns to look at Peters, who's clearly not too happy about this.

'We have to try,' Scott says.

'But?' Derek adds.

'Who's the other girl?' Scott wonders out loud. 'The one locked in there with Boyd.'

'I could come with as well, you know,' I sigh, looking at Derek.

'You're staying here,' Derek says, his tone implying there's no discussion.

'He's right,' Scott says and I turn to him. 'You're in their pack, not ours. If they find out you're helping us…'

'Then you're dead,' Stiles says, speaking to me for the first time. 'For real this time.'

'I can't take waiting around like this, you know, it's nerve-wracking!' Stiles groans, staring at the full moon through the window.

'My nerves are wracked, they're severally wracked!'

I'm sitting cross-legged on Derek's bed, staring at my hands.

'I could beat you unconscious,' Peter offers from where he's lying on the sofa. 'Wake you when it's over.'

Ignoring him, Stiles turns around. 'You think Erica's _really_ dead?' he asks out loud.

'You think I _really_ care?' Peter snaps back, sounding extremely bored.

'I don't think she's dead,' I offer him, and he turns to me.

'They need Erica and Boyd for something. If they only needed Boyd, then they would have killed Erica immediately – which they didn't. They need both of them, so I doubt she's dead.'

'Is just don't understand the bank, though!' Stiles groans. 'Okay, what like– why wouldn't they chain them up in an underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?'

'They're werewolves,' Peter drawls, 'not Bond-villains.'

'Wait a sec,' Stiles breathes, 'wait a sec!'

He walks past the bed and starts wandering around.

'Maybe they're living there, you know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dents?'

'Wolf dents?' Peter breathes, and I switch my gaze to him instead.

'Yeah!' Stiles answers, turning around to face Peter. 'Wolf dents! Where do you live?'

'In an underground network of caves out deep in the woods,' Peter answers.

'Wow, really?' Stiles asks, sounding slightly creeped out.

'No, you idiot,' Peter laughs, 'an apartment downtown.'

'Okay, fine,' Stiles sighs, 'but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank! And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?'

'Maybe they think it's poetic?' Peter offers, and I have to bite my thumb to keep myself from laughing.

'They've already had three full moons to be poetic,' Stiles argues.

'And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoy–' Peter complains, stopping midsentence.

' No, go ahead, finish what you were saying; I'm annoy… What were you gonna say there?'

Stiles looks slightly bored of Peter making fun of him, but I sit up straight as I notice the look on Peter's face.

'What are the walls made of?' he asks, and I frown.

He stands up, and Stiles looks confused.

'What, eh…' He starts to look around. 'I don't know, like … wood, or–'

'No, no,' Peter groans, 'the vault! The walls; what are they made of?'

I get off the bed and walk over to the table where Peter is already standing.

He starts flipping through papers. 'Where would it say that?'

We scan the papers together, but as we get to the last one we've still got nothing.

'It doesn't say,' Peter breathes. 'Where would it say the materials? The type of stone?'

'Oh my god,' I whisper, finally understanding what he's looking for.

'Oh, hang on!' Stiles opens his bag and starts rummaging around.

'Yeah, here!' he says as he hands Peter a document consisting of at least 500 pages. 'There's gotta be in there.'

'Great,' I sigh, and move around the table to stand next to Peter. We start flipping through pages, scanning them until suddenly Stiles shouts; 'there! Right there!'

He points to a sentence on the page, and Peter reads it out loud.

'Hycadolight…'

'Is that awful? It sounds awful,' Stiles comments, and I stare at Peter.

'Get him on the phone,' Peter tells Stiles, 'call him. _Now!_'

'Okay!' Stiles snaps as he gets out his phone. 'Why?'

''Cause Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other,' I tell him, 'they're gonna kill Derek and Scott.'

Stiles quickly dials Scott's number after I try dialling Derek, only to find out that he left his phone in the loft.

'Stiles,' Scott answers, 'now's not the best time.'

'Scott! Scott, no, listen to me, okay?' Stiles shouts in the phone. 'Look, you've gotta get out of there! The walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hycadolight. Is scatters the moonlight!'

'What does that mean?' Scott asks.

I hear Derek's faint voice in the background, and I grit my teeth.

'It keep the moonlight out, okay?' Stiles shouts, 'they haven't felt the moon in months!'

'Think of it like the gladiator in Rome's coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, make it more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it.'

Watching Stiles and Peter shout information to Scott through the phone, I sneak out and hurry to the bank.

I might have gotten great speed since I became a werewolf, but it sure doesn't come with great stamina. By the time I reach the bank, I'm gasping like a fish on dry land.

I can hear havoc above, and jump up to the ladder that's hanging mid-air, climbing it as fast as I can.

I reach the spot where the wall has been broken, but I'm frozen to the spot.

Derek's voice sound so heartbroken, so shocked, so devastated as he whispers a name; 'Cora?'

'Derek,' the girl hisses, 'get out! Get out _now!_'

'Scott?' I hear Stiles through the phone. 'SCOTT!'

I clutch at the wall, my legs dangling, as I notice where Scott's eyes are trailing.

There's a line of mountain ash along the walls of the room.

The vault door opens, and I drop my head. Hopefully it's too dark for anyone to notice my hands.

'No! No, wait!' Scott bellows, and I shut my eyes tightly as I hear the growling from both Boyd and Cora.

I lift myself up, and I can see Deucalion on the other side of the door, and I push myself up entirely. I try to get it, but the mountain ash is denying me access.

And I who thought that now I could finally help with some extra skills. Instead I have to watch.

'You know her?' Scott asks as he and Derek gets a couple of seconds to catch their breath.

'She's my sister! My younger sister!'

'_Sister?_' I shout, and suddenly they're both looking at me.

'What are you doing here?' Derek snarls at me and I shrug.

'What the hell is _she_ doing here?' Scott asks, referring to his sister.

'Like I have a clue!' Derek snaps, 'I thought she was dead!'

'Jesus, you have a lot of family members that are supposed to be dead,' I groan, rubbing my forehead.

'Look out!' someone calls, and I turn to see Allison by the vault entrance.

Derek manages to avoid Boyd, but Scott is too shocked of seeing Allison (probably, just guessing), to react quickly enough.

I watch as Allison bends down, and Derek shouts; 'No! Don't break the seal!'

Allison looks up at him, then to Scott who Boyd has pinned against the wall with his claws in his stomach.

'Boyd!' she shouts, just before breaking the seal. Boyd drops Scott and turns to Allison. In sheer panic, knowing what they're capable of, I shout as well.

'Cora!'

The girl turns to me, and as I watch her forgetting Derek and charging after me, I drop down to the ground and run for my life.

I can hear Derek's faint shout, but I have no idea who he's calling after, or what he is saying at all.

All I know is that I have a werewolf, who hasn't shifted in three months, chasing me with just one intention; killing me.

* * *

**A/N: As we all know (at least I really hope you have noticed by now; if not, get help), I follow the series. Or seasons, as Americans say. So I depend on episodes - and now I'm out. I have to wait till Tuesday until I can write again - and God I'm psyched on finding out what happens. I do have an idea how I want the characters relationships to evolve (especially Derek and Sophia's), and I hope two possible endings figured out. What happens in between, though, depends on how the episodes turns out. And I do hope you don't find my chapters too boring as I write off the episodes. If you do, let me know and I'll see what else I can do for you guys! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

I stop running as I see two figures jump out not too far from me.

'Is it them?'

I recognise Scott's voice, and my heart leaps. That means…

'We're not the only ones that decided to stick together.'

A warm feeling spreads through me as I realise the two people are Scott and Derek – not Boyd and Cora.

After having had Cora chasing me for some time, Boyd had showed up, making things worse for me. But hey; I'm alive so I say mission accomplished.

'Is that going to make is easier or harder to catch them?'

'I don't know,' Derek answers, looking around.

'Harder,' I say, walking towards them.

'Sophia,' Derek sighs, looking extremely relived.

'What are you doing here?' Scott asks and I arch an eyebrow at him.

'Who do you think led them to the forest?'

I push some hair out of my face, ignoring my sore bones.

'I stopped Boyd from ripping two little kids apart,' Scott says, looking to Derek.

'Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?'

'Everyone and anyone,' Derek answers, walking over to me to check out my wounds, but I push him away.

'I'm fine,' I tell him. 'Already healing.'

He gives me a long look, before nodding slightly.

I can sense that he's sombre, that something's wrong. I look to Scott, who's walking towards me slowly. Soon he's right by my side.

'We found Erica,' he whispers, and I turn to look at him. I feel my heart tighten at his look.

'No,' I breathe, shaking my head slightly. Scott gives me a sad smile, and I turn to look at Derek.

He's standing not far off, his arms crossed and his shoulders tense.

Gently I place a hand on one of his tense shoulders, but he doesn't turn around.

'Don't,' I whisper. 'Just don't.'

I push myself as hard as I can to keep up with the Derek, and soon Scott and Isaac come into view, Cora present as well as a human girl.

Cora turns towards Derek and growls, but Derek isn't even slightly concerned.

He growls back, and Cora seems to realise she stands little chance against him. She turns on her heel and runs in the opposite direction, but Derek quickly follows. Isaac quickly takes off as well, but Scott stays put.

I watch him carefully and he approaches the human girl.

She immediately stumbles back, and Scott holds up his hands.

'You okay?' he asks, and the girl looks as if in utter shock.

'What?' she whimpers.

'Are you all right?' Scott continues.

The girl nods, and Scott takes another step forward.

'You need to get out of here,' he tells her, 'okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can!'

I make a low whistle, and Scott turns towards me. A stern look and he jogs toward me and we both run into the woods, following Derek and Isaac.

'Are you sure?' Scott asks, sounding shocked.

'Yeah, throat ripped out. Blood everywhere. It's like the freaking shining over here. If two little twins girls come out of the woods and start asking me to play with them forever and ever I wouldn't be surprised!'

Stiles sounds slightly frustrated at the other end of the line.

I walk up to Scott and take out my hand. He looks at me, slowly handing me the phone.

'Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?' I ask him, turning away from the others.

'Make sure it was them?' Stiles snaps, 'Soph, who else is going around with their throats out?'

'Please, just do it,' I beg him, wrapping an arm around my waist.

'This doesn't make any sense,' I hear Derek say from behind me, and I turn around to look at him.

'Public pools are all the way on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near there.'

'Derek, they killed someone,' Scott says sternly.

'How are they moving so fast–'

'Derek!'

'They can't be that fast on foot!' Derek bellows, and I sigh.

'_They killed someone_,' Scott says, pronouncing all words with extra clarity.

I place a hand on his arm to show him he's said enough. I don't think he can see the hidden pain in Derek's eyes, and the desperation in his voice.

Scott ignores me, though.

'Some totally innocent kid is dead, and it's our fault.'

There's a brief silence, in which Derek's whole facial expression changes. He looks sad, and tired.

'It's my fault,' he corrects, and I sigh.

'We need help,' Scott says.

'We have Isaac now,' Derek shrugs, 'and Sophia.'

'I mean real help,' Scott pushes on, and Derek crosses his arms again.

Both him and Isaac look slightly confused. I have a feeling I do, too.

'They're too fast for all of us,' Scott continues, 'they're too strong, too rabid.'

'We'll catch them,' Derek snaps, staring at the ground.

'What happens if we do?' Isaac counters, 'we're just going to hold them down until the sun comes up?'

Derek's chest heaves, and he presses his lips together tightly.

'Maybe it would be easier just to kill them…'

'Killing them isn't the right thing to do,' I say, speaking loudly.

'What if it's the only thing to do?' Isaac asks, staring me right in the eye. 'I mean, if we can't even catch them what else do we do?'

'We find another way,' I insist.

'We find someone who knows how to do it,' Scott adds, and I look at him sideways.

'Who?' Derek asks, looking more than just slightly sceptical.

'Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves,' Scott answers, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: This is a very short chapter to tell you all I'M STILL ALIVE. And I do apologise for being bad at uploading, but I've had a lot on my plate lately and I was more than slightly frustrated about Ms Blake. I do want Derek to be happy and everything in the series (though I don't trust her), I had to figure out how to involve her in MY story, which is a lot more difficult than I imagined. So this week (as well as being done with school YAY), I've been trying to figure out how to proceed this story, and if I should involve Ms Blake at all. I've finally figured it out (I think), so hopefully things will go a bit smoother now. Hopefully you'll get a few more chapters soon! I am currently working on the next one, and I'll be watching the new episode on Tuesday, so I'll have a lot more space to plan. Which is a very good thing for me! And now I'm rambling, sorry. Keep a look-out! I promise at least one more chapter this week (a longer one as well). Maybe even two!**


	34. Chapter 34

'Do you think this is gonna work?' Isaac asks, sitting leant back in his seat.

'No,' Derek answers bluntly, and I shrug. I'm sitting on the edge of the seat, leaning my chin on Derek's.

'Me neither,' Isaac agrees, and I watch as Scott seems to be trying to talk to Chris Argent.

'So you're, ah…' I turn to Isaac slowly, almost admiring his braveness.

'You're sister,' he finishes, turning to look at Derek. Derek's face is priceless. He arches his eyebrows at Isaac, whose face falls slightly.

'Sorry, yeah–' he clears his throat '–bad timing, yeah. Sorry.'

I smile a little.

'I'll ask later, it's fine,' Isaac shrugs, and I almost snort with laughter.

Derek gives Isaac a look of ridicule, and I'm grinning so big I'm surprised my face hasn't split yet.

'Or never,' Isaac quickly offers. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never.'

Derek nods slightly, and I giggle.

'Sophia,' he says harshly and I press my lips together.

'Sorry,' I apologise.

I look up, watching as Scott gets into Argent's car.

'Whoo, action,' I murmur as Derek puts the car into gear and follows them.

After several moments of silence, I decide to break it.

'So,' I start, looking up at Derek.

'Another sister,' I comment, and I see as Derek's chest heaves.

'Later,' he answers and I chew my bottom lip for a second.

'All right,' I agree, leaning back in my seat.

Derek's eyes meet mine in the rail view mirror and he gives a slight nod. I give a small smile in return.

We stop outside the public pools, and I look out to watch the horror and the misery. It seems to be all I'm surrounded by lately.

* * *

Chris drops a bag to the floor, and I stare at it. I cross my arms over my chest, standing with Derek and Isaac close on both sides.

'Tracking them by print?' Chris asks and Scott nods.

'Trying to.'

'Well then you'll be wasting your time,' Chris answers.

'There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints.'

'Humans,' I say out loud, and Derek sighs.

'Of course you know that,' he mutters.

'I was actually guessing,' I answer in a mocking tone.

'And if you're not trained like me,' Chris continues as if Derek and I never spoke, 'you'll have no idea that this track is Boyd, and these–'

'Are Cora's,' Isaac interrupts, looking smug.

'No,' Chris sighs, 'they're yours.'

'Nice,' I mutter.

'You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. If the four of you wouldn't focus all your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon it would be a lot easier. It wouldn't put you on a severe disadvantage unlike Boyd and Cora, who has fully given in. They've got the pedal to the floor where you guys are barely hitting the speed limit.'

I zone out of Chris's 'lecture' as I feel my fingers ache. I try to ignore it by stretching my fingers, but the feeling just grows.

I look up, and I find Derek giving me a curious glance. I give a quick smile, before hiding my hand behind my back.

As Derek turns back to Chris, I make sure nobody's watching me. Then I disappear into the forest.

* * *

It's so goddamn typical of Deucalion to need something at a horrible timing.

I push open the door and step inside, immediately feeling his presence.

'What do you want?' I call out, crossing my arms.

'Oh, but sweet, sweet Sophia,' his voice answers me, but I can't find the source of it anywhere.

'I have a little favour to ask of you.'

I feel the hair on my arms stand up, and I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

* * *

'Come on,' I scream, feeling them on my heels.

Even though I'd been gone, it wasn't hard to figure out the plan they'd laid. Unfortunately at one point Cora went the wrong way, and Boyd followed. Then I stepped in, making them chase me. Again.

I leap over the fence, gunning for the school.

I see Isaac not far off, but as I turn to check on Boyd and Cora, they've stopped.

I run up to Isaac, but he's already turned around by the time I've reached him

'Oh, great,' he sighs, before giving me a quick glance.

I bend my knees, getting ready to fend for myself, when a car pulls up, honking like crazy.

'Chris?' I ask Isaac, narrowing my eyes from the light.

'Yeah,' Isaac answers.

I turn to see where they're running, but I've lost them.

'They're not going through the school,' Scott wonders out loud and I turn to him. Where did he come from?

'They're going over it…'

We all hurry towards the school, where Derek is standing.

'Open all the doors,' Chris orders, and Derek actually obeys.

'Someone has to lure them in,' Scott says, and Chris takes out a taser gun.

'I'll go,' he says, but Isaac interrupts.

'No, I'll go,' he says, 'I'm faster.'

I pierce him with my eyes.

'We'll go,' I argue, before taking off with him.

I barely see them run into the school, and as they disappear through a door I slam it shut, and Isaac locks it properly.

I turn to see Isaac's eyes poised to Allison who's standing on top of a school bus, but the only thing on my mind is the betas. I have to get inside, so I run back to where we came from, knowing there will be an open door there.

Once I get inside, the only person I see is Chris.

'Where are they?' I ask, and he looks up at me.

'_Where are they?_' I demand, just as I hear the door to the boiler room being slammed shut.

I hurry down the hall, peeking down to see them heaving for breath at the end of the staircase.

Scott's got his ear pressed up against the metal door, and Derek' leaning on the brick wall in the corner.

'It worked?' I ask, and he gives me half a smile.

'What do you hear?' I ask Scott as I sit down on the steps.

'Heartbeats,' Scott answers.

'Both of them?' Derek asks, looking exhausted.

'Actually,' Scott mutters, 'three of them.'

Derek looks up at Scott in surprise, and I stand.

'What?'

'Are you sure?' Derek asks, getting to his feet as well.

'Yes, positive.'

I gently shove Scott away, leaning in to hear myself.

Over and over I count the heartbeats, and I close my eyes with a heavy sigh.

'Three,' I confirm, taking a step back.

Of course something had to go wrong. Of course it did.

'What are you doing?' Scott asks, and I look up. Derek's standing in front of the door, his hand poised ready on the lock.

'Close the door behind me and keep it shut,' he says, and I look at him in horror.

'No,' I answer him, walking up to stand next to him.

'Don't do this,' I beg.

He looks up, meeting my eyes. I hold his gaze, wishing he could understand how wrong he is. He thinks nobody really cares. He thinks he1s not worthy. He thinks he's a disappointment. But he's wrong, he just can't see it himself.

'You go in there alone, you're either gonna kill them or they kill you.'

'That's why I'm going in alone,' he answers, before opening the door in a swift move and disappearing inside. I try to follow, but Scott closes the door too quickly.

'Let me in!' I sneer, but Scott just shakes his head.

I jump back as something slams against the door, howling so angered and horrible.

Then silence.

I press my lips tightly together as I hear Isaac scream Scott's name.

I open the lock and run inside, only to find Derek bloody and battered, Cora and Boyd lying by his feet. His shirt is so torn there is almost nothing left of it, but the claw marks are already healing.

'There's a teacher,' he heaves, 'I'll take care of her. Get them out of here,' he says, gesturing to the bodies before him, and Scott and Isaac brush past me.

I didn't even notice them coming in after me.

While they move to the unconscious bodies, I stare at Derek.

He looks up at me.

'Go get Chris,' he says, 'tell him what's happened and have him wait for me.'

I nod slightly, but Scott has to drag me out before I move.

I approach Chris, telling him what's happened in the boiler room.

'He wants you to wait,' I shrug. 'I don't why, but I think it has something to do with the teacher.'

Chris nods, and I know I'm supposed to leave but I can't make myself leave. Not yet. I need to make sure he's okay.

I wrap my arms around my elbows, and a cold feeling settles in my stomach.

Then Derek surfaces, a woman – I'm guessing the teacher? – is holding on to him for dear life. He's stroking her back, whispering things into her ear.

I know I can hear them, but I force myself not to.

I'm not the jealous type, but when I can feel my relationship already rocking, I don't feel particularly happy seeing some other woman holding on to him for dear life. I don't care what the situation is.

So I leave. I leave before Derek sees me, and I go the only place I know people won't ask me stupid questions.

* * *

**A/N: At least this chapter is longer than the other one! Though this one isn't that long, either. That is however not my fault. Episode 3 has by far been the worst chapter to write after so far, but I have now started on episode 4. That one I have a greater plot behind so it'll be a lot easier, I think. Anyway, what do you think will happen to Sophia and Derek, now that Ms Blake is coming into the picture? Do you think I'll follow the story that the writer's have planned out for her and Derek, leaving Sophia behind. Or do you think I'll make my own lovely little twist on it? Let me know both what you want to happen and what you think will happen! xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

'We won't do it,' I tell Deucalion, but the Alpha one smiles at me. He lifts his hand to feel my face. I let him.

'So beautiful,' he murmurs, but I jerk my face away when I hear a loud growl of agony.

I try to move, but Deucalion's grip on my arm is too tight.

'Slowly, sweetheart,' he murmurs, 'we're not in a rush.'

I grit my teeth, slowly making my way into Derek's loft.

I almost gasp as I find him on his arms and knees, Kali having pierced a copper pipe through him.

'Everybody done?' Deucalion asks, sounding bored.

He doesn't need me to guide him anywhere – he has his stick. But it's clear I haven't been so good at hiding my spare time activities as I thought, because his grip is bruising my arm, his nails digging into my skin.

'Just listening to that was exhausting,' Deucalion complains, walking over to Derek, dragging my along.

Hearing for Derek gasps in agony, spitting blood disgusts me. I feel so horrible, standing here and watching.

'So,' Deucalion starts, breaking up his stick and sitting down. I keep standing, staring at Kali with cold eyes.

Deucalion sits down and looks to Derek, 'let's chat.'

Deucalion takes a 'look' around while folding his hands together in front of himself.

'Sorry about this, Derek,' he sighs, 'I asked Kali to be gentle, but…'

'This is me being gentle,' Kali answers and I glare at her.

'Then I should teach you a thing or two about what gentle means,' I hiss at her, and she arches a challenging brow.

She twists the iron pipe, and I take a step forward, gasping.

Kali smirk at me, and I press my lips together and take a step back again.

'Let her go,' Derek forces out, and I almost close my eyes. I've never heard anyone speak while being such agony.

Deucalion motions for Ennis to let Cora go, which he does. Cora rolls away and scrambles to her feet, running towards Derek. He turns to look at her and shakes his head, and she reluctantly stops.

'See?' Deucalion smiles, 'we're not unreasonable.'

'What do you want?' Derek asks, his voice hoarse as more blood drips from his lips. 'You wanna kill me?'

'You really think I'm that boring?' Deucalion asks, almost sounding offended. 'Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle,' he sneers. 'I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact,' he adds, taking off his sunglasses, 'I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have.'

He looks down at Derek, his eyes glowing horribly red.

Kali plays around with the pipe, and blood is almost pouring out of Derek's mouth by now. He starts coughing up even more blood.

'You're killing him!' Cora shouts desperately, but Kali just flicks her finger at her.

'Not yet, little sister,' she smirks, 'but I could.'

'I doubt it,' I breathe, and from the way her hand twists the pipe again I know she heard me.

'Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out,' he continues, bending over Derek to twist the pipe even more horribly. I honestly have to look away for a second.

'To be on the safe side, Deuc, you might want to get to your point.'

'Now you see the one problem of being in an alpha pack,' Deucalion sighs, rubbing his hands together. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents, like lovely little Sophia here,' he says, giving my arm a tug, forcing me closer to him. 'And like you,' Deucalion adds.

'Not interested,' Derek gasps, and I press my lips together tightly.

'You haven't even heard my pitch,' Deucalion says, faking a hurt tone.

'You want me to,' Derek begins, having difficulty breathing, 'kill my own pack?'

'No,' Deucalion sighs, 'I want you to kill _one_ of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did, Ennis did, Kali did.'

I cross my arms, sighing.

'Tell them what it's like, Kali. To kill one of your own.'

'Mmm,' Kali smiles, 'liberating.'

'Listen to her Derek,' Deucalion encourages, 'you really want to stay beholding to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I'm feeling one of them is getting himself in trouble right now…'

Deucalion stands up, and I take a step back.

'See, the reason I'm always invested in new talents, is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due it its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. He lets go of the parts of the stick, making it form one long on instead.

'When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me.'

He starts breaking up his stick again.

'Killing him thought me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster. More powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact I, uh, I killed them all,' he grins.

'I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole.'

He lets go of the parts, and the stick snaps back into place.

Derek is fighting so hard to breathe, I'm certain he's actually dying.

Deucalion bends down in front of Derek, placing his hand on the top of his head. He grabs Derek's hair, pulling his face up to feel it.

'Hm,' he smiles, 'you're right, Kali. He looks like his mother.' Deucalion looks towards Cora who's standing a few feet away, her arms wrapped around her elbows.

'You'll get to know me, Derek,' Deucalion says as he stands up once more. 'Like she did.'

'I know you,' Derek forces out, 'I know what you are. You're a fanatic.'

Deucalion lays his stick on the table, turning around to face all of us.

'No,' he answers, 'me… You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apack of apacks predators. I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds! I AM THE DEMON WOLF!' Deucalion voice roars through the loft, and I see Cora hiding.

Me? I can't. I have to stand exactly where I am, pretending this man doesn't scare the beejeezes out of me.

His glasses actually cracked…

'Hate it when that happens,' he murmurs.

Kali pulls out the pipe, out of Derek, and he falls down on his side. She looks down at him a smiles, and I promise myself that once I get her alone, I will give her a beating.

She drops the pipe, and I offer my arm to Deucalion. He takes it.

I turn my head to see Cora run to Derek's side, and just before he passes out I can see how his eyes are fixated on me.

I turn my head forward, walking out silently.

'Kali, Ennis,' Deucalion starts, 'I no longer have any use for you.'

They both disappear, and then I'm alone with him again.

'What do you need me for?' I ask, frowning slightly.

'Come,' he just answers, and I follow him even though I'm the one who's supposed to lead him.

Soon I recognise the school, and without a word Deucalion brings me inside.

I'm lost here, honestly. What–

Then I see two boys being flung several feet across the corridor, and I recognise the mash-up that is Ethan and Aiden. Then I recognise Scott and Isaac.

The Mash-up (that's my nickname for them when they're … mashed up) stops growling immediately, and I walk up to them, Deucalion by my side.

They break up, and within seconds they're just two boys.

Deucalion takes off the tip of his stick, and then he slashes them with it, giving them both a small cut on the cheek.

I can feel Scott and Isaac's eyes in my back, but hopefully they're too busy being scared of Deucalion to notice me.

Yeah, I know; wish-thinking.

I release Deucalion as he walks forward, and the twins make way for him.

Then I walk past them, before they follow.

'Who the hell is that?' I hear Isaac ask.

'Deucalion,' Scott answers.

'And what is she doing with him?'

'She's part of his pack,' Scott breathes, and then I round the corner.

God, I have some explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's going to strain their relationship a bit, don't you think? I definitely don't think Cora's a big fan of Sophia... Might've lost a lot of trust, as well. Mmm, I personally ove the way this is taking. But I must give you a warning; I'm a sucker for non-happy endings. Just a heads up ;) xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

I kick a pebble, watching it skid across the asphalt. I sigh loudly, sitting down cross-legged on the sidewalk.

The rain is falling so hard that I'm soaked within seconds. At least now nobody can see me cry.

For hours I've been dying to get away. I've been stuck with all the alphas for hours, pretending to listen to them trying to lay new plans. Not even sure if they managed to make one. Like I said: I wasn't listening.

I push dripping hair out of my face, staring into the dark alleys.

I don't know why, but I feel my hands tighten in fists. Weird thing is I don't know why. I just know that sitting out here all alone I feel scared. I feel like there's something in the alley that will soon jump out and attack me.

'Scared, little cub?'

I'm on my feet and fangs out in a second. I recognise Kali who's standing a few feet away, looking smug.

I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about Kali. It's not just the fact that only a few hours ago she tortured my boyfriend and almost killed him, though that is a big part of me not liking her.

But there's something else. I know that before all of this – all of the moving to Beacon Hills and finding out about werewolves and becoming one – I've seen her. Maybe even met. Probably didn't like her then, either, but I have met her before. And somehow she hurt me then, too.

'What do you want?' I ask, drawing at my claws just for safety measures.

She doesn't answer me. She just takes a few steps closer, that gleeful smile of her face.

Remembering how she tortured Derek I can't help but feel the rage rise in me again, and without much thought I lunge for her.

I haven't fought anyone since I became an Alpha, and the feeling is remarkable. I feel so strong, so fast – and so in control.

I dig my claws into Kali's waist, scraping them up her body.

She growls in rage, swinging her foot at me and cutting my throat. Luckily I'm fast enough to bend backwards, so she doesn't get deep enough to kill me.

'Deucalion won't be happy when he finds out you tried to kill me,' I tease her. Her fangs are clear now, her eyes red.

I have a feeling I look quite much like that, too.

'You tried to kill me,' she says, but I just smile as I shake my head.

'Oh, no. I wanted to hurt you, not kill you.'

'Revenge for you darling boyfriend?' she sneers, a smirk forming on her lips.

I stand up straight, retreating my fangs.

Her smirk grows; 'did you really think you could hide it for much longer?'

'I wasn't hiding anything,' I shrug, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kali retreats her fangs as well, walking up to me.

'You got them into the vault,' she whispers in my ear. She walks around me slowly, before stopping on the other side.

'You're helping them.'

I turn to look at her, our noses nearly brushing.

'Says who?'

'Says I,' she smiles. 'Now that is something Deuc won't appreciate.'

I laugh. I laugh right into her face.

'Honestly,' I drawl, 'If you know about so so-called affair with Hale, then I can reassure you; Deucalion definitely knows.'

I give her a light shrug before I start to walk down the street, knowing Kali won't follow me.

She looses interest quite quickly.

As I turn a corner, I run.

I run as fast as I can, and I don't stop until I collapse on the ground from exhaustion. I look up, recognising the Hale house.

So much has happened since the first time I saw this house. Back then I was human, my biggest problem was the difficulty of getting a job.

I might've not realised it back then, but I was happy.

At least now all I want is my life back. My _old_ life. Before werewolves and hunters and kanimas. Before everything.

From the sobs escaping my throat I know I'm crying.

I almost wish Peter hadn't bit me now, so that when I died… So that when I died, I stayed dead.

'_Private property,' he repeats, his tone perfectly calm. 'I suggest you turn around, and leave.'_

'_You live there?' I ask, pointing towards an almost burnt down house._

'_Yes.'_

_I frown. 'Really?'_

_Looking back at the house, I see several shattered windows. Planks are hanging down, on the verge of falling any time soon. A large chunk on the left side in missing, and it has no room._

The first time I met him…

It's so weird thinking about it. It feels like a lifetime ago – which it sort of is.

_I shrug, 'too bad. He has homework, and because his father spends a lot of time at work these day, he's my responsibility.'_

_I can feel Stiles staring at me, and in the corner of my eye I see him gaping slightly. It's sort of funny, actually._

_I don't think a lot of people reject this guy, because he looks quite surprised and taken aback._

'_Now go and run along, handsome,' I smile and pat his cheek, before closing the door in his face._

Oh, I was so embarrassed after I did that. The memory makes me smile. I almost wish Derek was a normal human being, because that way I could have a normal relationship with him. Probably on/off like now, but still. I wouldn't have to have dealt with Alphas and kanimas on top of it all, as well as trying to protect Stiles.

I grab a stone and throw it at the house in rage.

'Why?' I call out. 'WHY ME?'

I gasp for breath, my shoulders shaking.

How could this happen to me? I have nowhere to run anymore. I don't even have parents who love me. They both blame me for their own mistakes.

I just want to start over. I try to hold on to that time when nothing mattered, when I was a normal girl, but I can't.

I've done too much since then.

I've even murdered someone.

You can't come back from that. You simply can't.

Drawing my knees to my chest, I wrap my arms around them and then I just sit there and cry. I let go of everything, letting my emotions pour out of me.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is completely off script, meaning as you've probably understood; it doesn't follow any episode. I just thought, that after everything she's been through Sophia's had to lock away a lot of feelings to stay sane. In this chapter she's starting to break. She's showing how much pain she's actually in. How mad she is at everything. I've also dropped a few hints as to why she moved to Beacon Hills, and there's more to come. She's got quite the story, and over the course of a few chapters I'll unravel it all. But what do you think of this chapter and me going off script? Let me know, eh?**


	37. Chapter 37

'Stop it,' I hiss, grabbing Aiden's arm and pulling him back. 'Seriously, calm down the testosterone.'

'You're not the boss of me,' Aiden snarls back and I arch an eyebrow.

'No, but I'm a lot stronger than you.'

Aiden snorts with laughter, and I twist his arm. He gasps is agony, so I release him.

'You may have killed a few betas,' I tell him, stabbing my finger into his naked chest, 'but I killed Marcel. An alpha who's killed more than twice the amount of betas you did. So don't underestimate me, Aiden.'

Aiden takes a deep breath as he looks down on me, before giving a slight nod.

I look over to Ethan, who's actually texting.

I frown at him, before taking his phone.

'Hey!' he complains, and I read the name. I can't help my smile as Ethan steals his phone back.

'That's private,' he tells me, and I shrug.

'Just read the name,' I answer, holding my hands up in defeat.

There's a moment of silence, then Ethan breaks it; 'do you know him?'

I give him a smart smile; 'everybody knows Danny. Everybody _loves_ Danny.'

I detect a light blush on Ethan's cheeks and I give him a light pad on his lower back.

'You should put away your phone, Ethan,' I tell him and he looks down at me.

'You know how Deucalion likes to impress; to make an entrance.'

He nods, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

I listen for Deucalion's voice, picking it up instantly.

'_Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own?'_

I hear Kali make her entrance, then Ennis.

I start to walk forward, Ethan and Aiden on each side. I stop at the edge of the floor, looking down at Derek, Cora, Boyd, Isaac and Scott with my hands placed on my hips.

There's eerie silence, and suddenly I feel a pair of eyes burn into my skin. I turn around, and I see Derek staring at me with such intense hate.

I force myself to stay emotionless, but I can feel my heart shatter.

Then he lunges for Deucalion, but Kali attacks him.

Ethan and Aiden jump off the edge, morphing themselves into their Wolf form.

I walk along the edge towards the broken escalator, watching as Ennis goes for Boyd. Isaac and Scott lunges after the Twins, while Cora charges on Ennis who's already defeated Boyd it seems.

I walk down the broken escalator slowly, before I stop next to Deucalion.

By the time I reach him, the Twins are dragging Isaac and Scott from each hand. Kali's standing on Cora's chest and Ennis is holding Boyd down.

Derek is standing in the middle.

'Kill him,' Deucalion says as Boyd spits some blood.

Ennis moves out of the way.

Derek turns to look at Deucalion, shocked. Then he turns to Boyd, who's looking terrified.

'The others can go,' Deucalion continues.

Derek is still looking torn. So, so torn.

'You're beaten,' Deucalion says as he walks down a few steps. I stay where I am.

'Do it, Derek,' Deucalion says, slightly less patient now. 'Take the first step.'

'Are we serious with this kid?' Kali asks, seeming utterly confused as to why Deucalion's even bothering with Derek.

Maybe Deucalion's gay and is enjoying that might fine ass like I am.

No, wait. Deucalion's blind… Never mind.

'Look at him!' Kali snaps. 'He's an alpha?' She almost looks offended. 'To what? Couple of useless teenagers?'

'Some have more promise than others,' Deucalion answers, looking right towards Scott.

'Let him rise to the accession, then. What will it be, Derek?' Kali asks, and I'm looking at her with mild interest.

'Pack, or family?' She presses her foot down on Cora's chest, and Cora groans in pain.

Derek just stands there, looking lost. Now there's an ultimatum on the table. Cora or Boyd?

An arrow flies above Derek's head, giving off a blinding light when it hits the ground. I cover my eyes with my hand, looking to where the arrows are coming from.

I recognise Allison standing with her bow in hand, firing off arrow after arrow.

Kali actually shrieks as an arrow goes off right beside her.

'Your eyes!' Deucalion shouts, 'cover your eyes!'

I walk backwards up a few more steps, getting away from the arrows and their blinding light.

When the arrows stop, I remove my hand.

Ethan and Aiden are separate now, lying on the ground. Kali is gathering her postures, while Ennis seems dead set on tearing somebody apart again.

Scott is on his feet, staring at Ennis, who charges at Scott.

Cora hurries towards Boyd, helping him out.

Scott is charging towards Ennis, and they crash against each other.

But instead of Scott flying off several feet, there's a loud sound almost like thunder, and they both end up stumbling backwards.

Scott looks up, his eyes glowing red. He looks down and shakes his head, and when he looks up again, his eyes are back to the normal yellow colour.

I frown.

This is not something I've heard of. Ever. Not in a single book I've read…

Ennis seems to get ready to launch towards Scott again, when Derek attacks him from behind.

He then proceeds to hit Ennis by several blows, but is unsuccessful. Ennis however hit Derek on his first try, and Derek rolls over, though getting on his feet quickly.

I feel the hair on my back rise as they near an edge, which will send them several stories down.

I run down the escalator stairs.

I watch as Scott manages to crawl to them, slashing Ennis' calf, making him lose his footing.

He's swaying off the edge now, but he's still holding on to Derek.

And then as Ennis falls off, he drags Derek with him.

'NO!' I shriek, sprinting towards the edge. 'DEREK!'

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist as I'm at the edge, holding me back. I fight, watching as Derek falls.

'DEREK!' I shriek, feeling the wet damp on my cheeks.

'_DEREK!_'

I feel the strong arms drag me away, but I'm stronger. I push away, stopping at the edge. I look down, seeing Derek lying on broken escalator. He's not moving.

'No!' I scream, and the arms are back, dragging me away. 'Derek!'

I continue to scream, unable to stop myself.

'Shh,' a familiar voice whispers in my ear. I gasp for air as tears stream down my face. 'Derek,' I whisper, staring at towards the edge, knowing what's below.

* * *

I look up, staring into the large window. Tears are still wet on my cheeks, my mascara almost gone. It's painted my face now instead.

My throat is still sore after my screaming.

By the time Aiden had gotten me out, I was screaming again. We had to go back. He couldn't be dead. We had t help him.

I don't know how Aiden talked me out of it. How he got me out at all, as I'm stronger than him. But he did.

And now I'm here, standing outside Derek's loft, staring into the empty windows.

I'd just gotten him back. We were starting to be happy again. Why can nothing ever stay good for me? Why can't I truly be happy for once?

I've been wandering for so long, it's night again. I'm not sure where I've been. I've just walked, and walked, trying to wrap my head around everything.

Kali was quite upset as well, but about Ennis. I've been able to tell that they're close, but I didn't think they were that close. She was out of her mind.

I guess we are quite similar…

Her face however when Ennis stumbled into the apartment. She was so shocked, yet she seemed thrilled he was actually alive. No one except Ethan and Aiden had talked to me by then. Deucalion acted as though I didn't even exist, neither did Kali (not that she ever talked to me before).

I'd revealed myself now. I'd shown what side I'd really been on all this time. They've probably all had their suspicions, but it was clear now.

Ethan left for a school trip to keep an eye on Scott, Isaac and Boyd.

Aiden and Kali left to get Ennis help.

Then I was left alone, as Deucalion hadn't been seen for hours.

So I'd gone for a walk.

And now I was here, staring up into the windows of Derek's loft.

I get an urge to go up, so I cross the road and push the door open.

I almost run up the stairs, but as I near the top of the stairs I hear muffled voices.

The door is ajar for some reason, and as I peer inside I feel new tears escape.

Derek's sitting on a chair, all battered and bloody. I'd be happy to see him, if it wasn't for the other person in the room. I recognise the teacher – Jennifer Blake. I cover my mouth with my hand, pressing my lips to tightly together my teeth start to pierce them and I feel blood in my mouth.

He's kissing her. Full on kissing. Making out. Snogging. Tongue-dancing. Whatever you call it.

I almost sob, and not wanting to be detected I run back down the stairs.

Once outside, I let the sobs wash over me. I'm gasping so horribly for air I have to sit down, grasping at my throat.

I manage to get my phone out and dial the only person I feel can help me.

He picks up after the third ring.

'Hello?'

'Aiden,' I gasp, trying to dry my tears with the palm of my hand, but it's like trying to stop a waterfall.

'Aiden, I need you.'

* * *

**A/N: After watching Monday's episode, I was at a complete loss. Of course, my first thought was how the fuck was I going to write anything off that? This is what I ended up with, however. I took some inspiration for next week's promo as well, with the whole Derek/Jennifer kiss. I actually quite like this chapter, but that's probably because I love angst and hurting my lovely Sophia. She's quite strong, don't you think? She's finally starting to break, though, but that was probably about time, don't you think? Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Also, as this is pretty much all I'm gonna get from this weeks episode, I promise there will be an unscripted chapter up by the end of the week. Maybe even two, if I get extreme motivation and have a lot of free time on my hands. xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

He takes a hold of my chin and, looking deep into my eyes, he brushes his lips over mine, along my jawline and up my chin. I can feel my heartbeat go absolutely insane by his touch, and I grab the clothing covering his torso for support.

All common sense and possible guilt abandons me the moment his lips starts to brush against my skin.  
He wraps one of his hands in my hair, slightly tugging on it so I have to bend my head backwards. A gasp escapes me the instant his lips touch the fragile skin on my neck. The touch is so gentle, yet demanding.

The perfect combination.

I slip my hands down his chest, letting them land on his abdomen. The hard surface underneath and his moan encourage me, and I slip my hands inside his shirt. What meets my palms is hard, pure muscle.

He's at the rim of my cleavage by now, and is slowly kissing each of my breasts.  
My moan is unmistakable.  
He moves upwards a lot faster than he'd moved downwards, and soon his lips are covering mine and I feel myself just melt away. God, he's a good kisser.

He slightly nibbles on my bottom lip before licking it with the tip of his tongue, suggesting I give him access to my mouth.  
Not even hesitating, I welcome him, clashing my tongue against his.  
We're standing on our knees now, our hands grabbing and squeezing anything grabable and squeezable.  
His thumb brushes over my belly button, and I smile against his lips.  
One of my hands are placed on his head, grabbing a handful of hair and pressing him as close to me as possible, while the other brushes over his stone-hard abs.  
I lightly scratch my nails down his torso, drawing a very pleased moan from him.

Then his hand is on my lower back, and in a moment I'm laying on my back on the bed. I grin up at him as he mounts me, a smirk playing along his lips.

He presses his lips hard against mine, and I groan inwardly.

He presses his thigh in-between my legs, drawing an all too revealing moan from me.

His hands are everywhere, yet they act skilfully.

They move up my stomach, lifting my shirt. I can feel the excitement rising inside my body, and being my impatient self I rip his shirt off.

'You're not a patient soul,' Aiden snickers, and I arch an eyebrow.

'I have no reason to be patient,' I answer in a smart tone, pulling him down to my lips again.

'Now get those jeans off before they get ripped, too,' I tell him, and he grins at me.

'Aye, aye, ma'am,' he smirks.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling, its cream white colour soothing the chaos reeling inside me.

I turn my head sideways, looking over at his peaceful face. He's sleeping. I should be sleeping.

But I can't.

I don't know why.

So much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. I try to wrap my head around it all, but it seems impossible. There's too much.

I slide off the bed, pushing the sheets off me. I'm about to pull on my shirt, but stop abruptly.

His smell consumes me like poison, and I stare at the dark green tee. I remember giving it to him to borrow that day. That was the day I asked him to accept my heart and try not to break it.

The memory brings tears to my eyes, and I drop the tee to the floor, instead taking Aiden's grey one. I stand up, pulling on my knickers and jeans.

I turn to make sure Aiden's still sleeping. He's rolled over on his stomach, hugging his pillow, but still sleeping never the less.

I grab the tee and open the door, walking out silently. There's nobody anywhere else, so I hurry out. I take the elevator down and walk briskly out of the building and out onto the streets.

I feel so confused. I have no idea what to feel anymore. Angry? Hurt? Upset?

Usually when I feel like this, I go to Stiles.

But right now, I honestly don't think he'd want to see me. Besides, he's on that lacrosse-thing with Scott.

Which leaves Derek, and I don't exactly feel like visiting him right now.

Biting my bottom lip I trudge down the road, heading home. Home to uncle, hoping he won't be at work, so that he can make me hot chocolate and just sit there with me.

Suddenly I'm standing outside the door, and I knock.

I get no response, so I knock again, except a little harder.

And then I remember.

I'm dead.

To him, I'm dead.

Luckily, he doesn't come to answer the door. So I'm left standing there, silently wishing my life had gone differently. That I'd never died, never become a werewolf, never become an alpha.

I turn my back to my house and wrapping my arms around my elbows, I walk into the shadows again.

* * *

**A/N: This is very short (and probably very bad), but it is currently 2:30AM and I just got home from watching The Internship which was GREAT so go see that. Anyway, I'm leaving for Spain on Tuesday, so I don't know how good I'll be at updating but I promise that you will get at least one chapter each week.**


End file.
